Herederos de Sangre
by JulioLeon15
Summary: ¿si te dijera que el legado de Uchiha Madara no murió en el valle del fin? Y sobrevivió hasta dejar un ultimo Heredero, en el mundo donde los Bijuus con Arceus dieron lugar a criaturas facinantes llamadas pokemon. La epoca ninja pasó pero algunos lazos de sangre perdurarán hasta el fin. Ash x Serena (Amourshipping) Korrina X Clemont (Laserbladeshipping).
1. I Heredero de ¿Uchiha Madara?

Estoy muerto de miedo de escribir esto, ¿Por qué?, pues temo enojar a alguien, espero su apoyo para este fic basado en mis 2 animes favoritos, pero más en Pokemon, además de que la idea de inicio nació de la lectura del mejor fic, llamado "Legado", una traducción excelente, con mas miedo inicio este capítulo I, y para sus dudas, si habrá Shipping.

Pokemon y sus personajes pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá, de el de entretener

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE.**

 _Capítulo I: Heredero De ¿Uchiha Madara?._

Hace mucho tiempo, en el naciente país del fuego, en un terreno llamado, _El Valle Del Fin_ , vemos a dos adultos ya agotados, el entorno está acabado, ambos luchan sobre el agua mientras sus exhalaciones denotan el cansancio, pero al mismo tiempo se preparan para el choque final, ambos luchen los residuos de lo que antes fue una armadura roja carmesí, el de la izquierda, con cabello largo en punta, que le llega hasta la cintura en la espalda, con un mechón que tapa uno de sus ojos, responde al nombre de Madara Uchiha, uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo entero sino es el más, y por su sangre tiene el sharingan, su oponente el Hashirama Senju, su cabello se recoge en una coleta mientras con su mano sostiene una espada.

MADARA!/HASHIRAMA!- Gritaron ambos combatientes lazándose al choque de sus armas…

Lo ultimo que repetía la mente del derrotado que divagaba entre la vida y la muerte mientras su cuerpo sufría los arrebatos del dolor, del frío y la soledad, pero tuvo tiempo de pensar, ese privilegio se dio ante la inminente muerte, ¿Por qué Hashirama le dio por muerto?, si bien sabía que aunque su cuerpo no se movía aun tenía leves pulsaciones cardiacas, y lo mas ¿Por qué Hashirama pudo derrotarlo?, Madara sabía que Senju Hashirama era alguien fuerte, pero ese deseo de proteger su aldea, la misa que juntos edificaron era un motivo superior, ni el Kyuubi de su lado pudo tornar las cosas a su favor, y más que todo, ¿Por qué Senju Hashirama, lo abandonó dándole por muerto? A él, Uchiha Madara!. Pero sentía ese escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, esa sensación de muerte olisqueaba su alma, a él!. Pero así mismo sin poder mover su cuerpo, pensó en la gente que casi lastima en la aldea, quizá ese presentimiento que Senju y Uchiha eran incapaces de trabajar juntos era algo que ahora no importaba, en ese momento Madara solo pudo articular una palabra que en su orgullo de guerrero, dolía expulsar.

 _Arrepentimiento_

Así fue como sucedió, así fue como Uchiha Madara se dejó ir al otro mundo mientras la oscuridad y el silencio le rodeaban, la muerte llego por un hombre así de poderoso ¿o no?.

Despierta- una voz muy dulce susurró- ¿me escuchas?...

De repente Madara pudo abrir sus ojos y verse debajo del techo de una casa, quien sepa donde, quien sepa como, él huyó de las manos de la muerte, una vez más, pero ¿Cómo? Y más importante, donde estaba.

Arg!- intentó incorporarse el hombre pero la espada de Hashirama que atravesó su pecho aun se sentía allí.

Tranquilo- la mujer de ojos café le sonrió- tienes suerte de estar vivo, te encontré en los caudales del río…¿Qué sucedió?

¿no me conoces?- preguntó molesto el hombre mientras miraba que su abanico no estaba y solo un kunai con los residuos de su antigua armadura de combate seguían en pie.

Ella le sonrió con ternura tal que nadie podía resistirse, ni el mismo Madara, lo cual le decoloró levemente las mejillas de rojo

Uchiha Madara- ella le sonrió- el mejor guerrero sobre la faz de la tierra..

¿y por que no me temes?- preguntó evadiendo la mirada

Porque- ella volvió a sonreír- a pesar de todo, en tu chakra veo fuerza, determinación, fe…tu no eres malo, simplemente elegiste lo que tú creíste, lo que tu pensaste y luchaste como tu suponías correcto….cuando escuchaba las leyendas de Madara, yo quería ser igual de fuerte que él, para luchar por mis ideales como él…

Si Madara había visto morir a sus hermanos, escuchado los jutsus y maldiciones mas locas, ahora estaba de piedra, sorprendido, en su aldea solo su clan lo admiraba, pero se desviaron de sus ideas, los Uchihas se volvieron ambiciosos. Y por eso, para evitar que ese grupo se alzara contra la creación de Hashirama y él, tuvo que optar el papel de malo, para poder detener a su clan ambicioso.

Mi nombre es Sakuu Yamato- la chica sonrió- y yo cuidaré de ti…

7 Años Después.

Otõ-san!- llamo un niño de cabello negro en puntas llamó mientras corría por las casas de un pueblo pequeño a orillas del mar, la gente vivía tranquila, mientras reían al ver al pequeño de la comarca ir a ver a su padre.

Ah!- llamo un adulto de cabello negro recortado en un pequeño moño mas arriba del cuello- Satoshi kun!

Otõ-san- el niño se lanzo al brazo del adulto que llegaba rodeado de otros 4 con pescado fresco, y un poco de madera, su nombre, no creo que deba decirlo, pero lo diré, Madara Uchiha.

Otõ san, aprendí a caminar sobre el agua ¡como tú me enseñaste!- sonrió el pequeño de cabello negro y ojos de onix, su vestidura era la más humilde

Madara kun!- una mujer llegaba con ellos- ven el pueblo quiere decidir sobre…- ella se detuvo

Madara observó a su consorte, su esposa Sakuu Yamato, y sonrió poco, se dio una oportunidad de vivir en el mundo sin el pasado, en ese pueblo, y allí el era su protector, Madara Uchiha enmendaba sus errores en ese lugar, allí cambió su futuro para bien, con amor, esfuerzo y ganas de luchar por lo correcto

Sakuu Chan- Madara el abrazó- arigato…

Madara Kun- ella estaba sonrojada- la reunión empieza en momentos..

Tsk- Madara bufo mientras Satoshi reía por el gesto de su padre- voy….Satoshi, recuerda, luego de eso entrenaremos tu sharingan.

Si Otõ-san- Satoshi estaba más que feliz de hacerlo, entrenar, Satoshi Uchiha.

Durante la 4ta Guerra Shinobi.

Madara kun¡- Sakuu gritaba a su marido- no lo hagas…

Tranquila Sakuu chan- Madara comentó- el mundo se ha consumido por el odio, yo haré que se unan contra un enemigo en común, contra mí…

No lo hagas Otõ-san!- lloraba un Satoshi de 20 años

Tranquilos los dos!- alzó la voz Madara- nunca dije que iría yo personalmente…

¿Qué?- preguntó Sakuu incrédula

Y con una pose de manos una estela de humo dejo ver a otro Madara

Un clon de Sombra- Dijo Satoshi- ¿Qué planeas padre?

Depositaré en el casi todo mi chakra- comentó Madara- e ira al país del fuego por los Bijuus, el odio hacia el los unirá

¿y tu?- preguntó Sakuu

Yo soy Madara Uchiha- dijo el peli negro- y mi labor en Sablera será protegerla, junto a mi familia, mi vida en Kohona terminó cuando Hashirama me derrotó, ahora está en buenas manos…pero el odio debe unirlos para así enseñarles el amor

Y las familia se abrazó mientras Madara caía cansado por entregar su chakra al Clon de sombra.

 **Mucho Tiempo Después.**

La época ninja a pasado, ya pocos clanes quedan y hasta los poderosos Bijuus se han unido y su poder lo han desperdigado dando origen a nuevos seres, que en conjunto con el ser supremo Arceus, dieron vida a los pokemon que se han expandido por la tierra a pasos agigantados. De ellos se han forjado nuevas formas de combatir, siendo ellos los artífices de que el arte del chakra se haya acabado, siendo que el aura ahora denominada en los humanos vivía, pero no se desarrollaba en complejas redes. Estamos en Hooen, País de Sablera, donde un hombre de cabello negro envuelto en una capa azul con detalles dorados y sombrero se encuentra en los límites del pueblo, Aaron Uchiha, hijo de Satoshi Uchiha y nieto de Madara Uchiha, despide a un niño de 4 años con su madre.

Aaron- dijo una bella mujer en cabellos negros y ojos azules cual cielo- ¿Por qué Zenaku y yo debemos huir?

Aaron se tragaba las lágrimas que su orgullo le daba, siendo así que solo articuló a por puro orgullo seguir las enseñanzas de su padre, pasadas a él a través de su abuelo Madara que dejaba a su familia como defensores de Sablera antes de morir, Madara murió de 104 años de edad junto a su abuela Sakuu, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Porque- contestó él- Zenaku y tú son lo mas importante que tengo, si Lucario y yo fallamos deseo que tú y mi hijo estén a salvo en Kanto- sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de rojo sangre, y su pupila se abrió en 3 tomoes, para empezar a girar y formar una estrella de 3 puntas, la mayor hacia abajo. Zenaku al mirar eso sonrió, teniendo 2 meses sus ojos imitaron al de su papá, pero del bebé se formaron solo un tomoe.

Sele- dijo Aaron- entrénalo como Otõ-san y mi abuelo lo hicieron, por favor, no dejes que él abandone a Sablera a su suerte…

Nunca lo haré Aaron- ella cobijó al infante y se monto en un rhynohorn

Te amo- dijo Aaron mientras una katana relucía en el equipaje, Yamato, llamada así en honor al apellido de su abuela, forjada por manos de su abuelo, se iba con su hijo.

El sacrificio de Aaron salvó de una gran guerra, pero mientras la princesa pensaba que su legado terminó allí, en Kanto, específicamente en un campo de poca gente se alzaba una pequeña casa de 2 pisos, café con ventanas grandes.

6 años mas tarde…

Dos personas combaten cerradamente con dos katanas de madera, la mujer lleva unos pantalones holgados y el niño tiene sus ojos rojos con 3 tomoes ya maduros en él, sus nombres, Sele viuda de Uchiha y Zenaku Uchiha, madre e hijo, el niño de Aaron con 6 años ya tenia los 3 tomoes de sharingan, mientras combatían hasta que la madre en un movimiento lanza su katana en punta, a lo que Zenaku al verla desprotegida intenta atacar, pero cuando su katana de madera esta a escasos milímetros de su oponente, ella desaparece en una nube de polvo y al darse la vuelta su madre ya lo tenía con la espada en su cuello.

16 a 0 hijo- la madre y el niño hacían una reverencia- debes confiar más en la posible derrota a la certeza de una victoria.

Sí mamá- el niño dejó que sus ojos tomaran el color café normal

Ahora descansa Zen- le sonrió la mujer mientras ingresaba a la vivienda- voy a cocinar

Voy a explorar el bosque! Vamos Pichu!- el niño empezó a correr seguido del pequeño pokemon que era su amigo.

El niño corría mientras en su mano creaba con su aura destellos de fuego pequeño, Zenaku corría entre los arboles con su pichu que le seguía muy alegre. Ambos llevaban horas entre los intentos de Zenaku por crear algo con su aura y dominarlo, los Pidgey y caterpie de la zona ya coronaban la noche.

Pichu es muy tarde- dijo Zenaku mirando el cielo- debemos volver…

Pichu pi(si Zen)!- masculló el pequeño pokemon

AYUDA!

El grito hizo que Zenaku activara su sharingan, los 3 tomoes daban vueltas intentando identificar de donde provino el grito, una extraña fuente de aura chakra provenía cerca, Zenaku podía ver en la oscuridad sin mucha dificultad, y seguido de pichu corrió hasta donde al llegar..

Ayúdenme!- gritaba una niña caía frente a un fúrico Ponyta que tiraba ascuas de fuego por su boca y refunfuñaba con sus ojos llenos de ira

Quédate aquí Pichu- ordenó Zenaku y de un salto se colocó frente a aquella niña de vestido morado, con cabello castaño y ojos café claro.

El fúrico pokemon bufó y procedió a rodar sobre las llamas de su espalda creando una rueda de fuego que empezó a moverse contra Zenaku, este último activo su sharingan y colocó su mano derecha en palma abierta mientras rayos pequeños se desprendían de la misma.

Cuidado!- la niña se tapó los ojos mientras Zenaku le daba la espalda, ella por puro morbo destapó su ojo izquierdo, pero al mirar que Zenaku se dio la vuelta un poco, vio los ojos del chico 3 tomoes girando en un ojo rojo, ella se asombro y mucho más cuando de la mano del niño aquel salían rayos amarillos

Raiton! Puño aural!- gritó Zenaku y su mano se cubrió a forma de guante con el rayo eléctrico, y se lanzó contra el Ponyta que venía toda velocidad.

La colisión fue rápida y fuerte, un estrepitoso sonido dejó una estela de humo, que la niña contemplaba con las manos juntas esperando que su salvador estuviera bien, el polvo se disipó y de él salió Zenaku quemado su mano pero sonriendo, ella vio que los tomoes habían dejado de girar para volverse a unir en una pupila negra en ojos de igual color, algo café.

Hola!- Zenaku le extendió la mano y ella la tomo para ponerse en pie- ¿Cómo te llamas- preguntó el niño

Umm- ella se sonrojó por lo repentina acción de que él no le soltó la mano- Delia…Delia Ketchum.

Es un lindo nombre- sonrió el niño- yo soy Zenaku….Zenaku Uchiha, ¿Qué sucedió?

Pues- ella empezó a jugar con su cabello con su mano libre- Salí a recoger manzanas en el bosque lejos de mi casa, pero me perdí y camine por mucho tiempo, de repente ese Ponyta saltó en frente mío y quiso morderme, yo le lancé una manzana en la cabeza y terminamos aquí

Ya veo- Zenaku miro que la luna estaba en su punto- ¿Dónde vives?

A las afueras de pueblo Paleta- contentó ella asustada del Hoothot que los estaba viendo

Yo vivo cerca- Zenaku le tomo de la mano y le llevo con ella mientras activaba su sharingan para ver en la oscuridad- te llevaré sana y salva a casa! Ven pichu!

El camino para Delia fue raro, ella por la oscuridad de la noche no veía mas delante de la punta de su nariz, cuanto mucho podía ver las ramas a escasos cm de su cara, pero Zenaku las evadía tan fácilmente, hasta conversaba muy animado con ella, y poco a poco le fue sacando información, ambos aprendieron mucho del otro, cosas que gustan y cosas que no gustan, pero en un momento Zenaku se detuvo en seco y Delia se asustó pues los tomoes de Zenaku empezaron a girar muy rápido.

¿Qué sucede Zenaku?- Delia inquirió pero de la mejilla del niño solo cayó una lagrima

MAMA!- grito al aire y empezó a correr seguido de Delia

La niña pudo sentir un olor de humo, seguido de un calor abrasador, que poco a poco llegaban a donde estaba un claro cerca de Pueblo Paleta, al salir ella vio de pie a Zenaku frente a una casa donde 2 hombres envueltos y encapuchados con un sable en mano miraban la escena, las lágrimas de Zenaku no se detenían y ella lo miraba tratando de descifrar que era, pero al mirar fijamente vio un bulto que se movía, o mejor dicho se retorcía en un charco de sangre, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con ojos azules daba sus últimos suspiros

Ultima oportunidad- habló uno de ellos- ¿Dónde esta el heredero de sharingan?!

Je- ella estaba con una katana al lado- si piensas que te lo diré eres más idiota de lo que pensé…

Entonces- dijo sacando un cuchillo- no me sirves!

BASTA!- Gritó Zenaku y comenzó a correr contra ellos, su sharingan estaba en punto de girar y girar, pero algo paso que cuando salto contra ellos pudo ver el tiempo tan lento, adivinar sus movimientos.

Delia miraba impresionada, Zenaku salto al primero y tomando la katana de lado de su ya agonizante madre vio solo un destello del metal y un corte fijo de Zenaku dejó caer a un enemigo, seguido de un choque de espadas

Katon! Cuchilla oculta!- Zenaku atravesó con una estela de fuego al otro sin oportunidad.

Cuando toco acabó Delia y Pichu corrieron con Zenaku que estaba de rodillas frente a su madre

Zen- dijo la mujer mientras una estela de hilo caía de su boca- no queda mucho tiempo

Mamá- Zenaku susurro mientras sus tomoes daban giros repetidos para al final formar 3 circules huecos, unidos mediante una delgada línea negra y concretados a los parpados por otras tangentes negras, 3 siendo exactos (son la foto de portada del fic)

Hijo cuídate mucho, ten a Yamato, pertenencia a tu bisabuelo, y ten- la señora le pasó un pergamino enrollado- aquí esta todo lo que necesitas saber….mi mayor pesar hijo es que no te veré convertido en el gran hombre que sé que serás…

Te amo mamá- dijo Zenaku mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro

Yo igual- sonrió ella- ahora voy a reunirme con Aaron…este no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego…

Zenaku solo sintió unas pequeñas manos que le daban calor esa noche, Delia lo abrazaba y pichu lloraba con él, gracias a la memoria fotográfica del sharingan reviviría este momento, una y otra vez, en sus pesadillas más oscuras, Zenaku volvería a ser el niño que no pudo salvar a su mamá.

18 Años luego de la muerte de Sele (Madre De Zenaku)

Pueblo Paleta ocultaba antaño secretos, como el incendio que dejo huérfano a un niño de nombre Zenaku, que hoy es un adulto echo y derecho que tiene un raichu y corre rumbo a casa, con el sharingan eterno y pujándose al máximo debe llegar a casa a como de lugar

Las calles estaban desiertas, Zenaku podía correr pero cuando llegó a casa suspiró aliviado, ese algo todavía no había llegado, todavía…

Al ingresar en la pequeña vivienda con raichu, un chillido de bebé le sonó como música, y dejando de lado su katana corrió hasta donde estaba el cuarto principal.

Al ingresar pudo ver a su esposa, Delia Ketchum sosteniendo a un niño en brazos, ella estaba despeinada y agotada, acababa de dar a luz

Cariño- ella lo reconoció, y sonrió con calidez al verlo tímido ante ella- ven…te presento a alguien.

Zenaku se acercó para ver como un bebé estaba dormido en el regazo de ella, él lo acarició, era su hijo, con las z en las mejillas iguales a las suyas, Zenaku sonrió mientras una traicionera lágrimas caía por su mejilla.

Es perfecto- masculló él- pero ¿Cómo se llama?

¿Qué te parece Ashton como tu segundo nombre?- sugirió

Debemos honrar la memoria de ambos- dijo Zenaku- ¿Qué te parece….Ashton Zen?

Me encanta- dijo ella.

Te amo Delia…los amo a los do- dijo Zenaku mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente de ambos.

2 años después.

¿De veras tienes que irte?- preguntaba Delia mientras Ashton dormía, Zenaku tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse

El Dahaka se ha liberado, y tardaré años en saber donde estaba sellado, lo lamento yo- pero fue interrumpido con un beso

No te disculpes- ella le sonrió- yo cuidaré de Ash, y por favor, cuídate mucho

Arigato Delia Chan- dijo Zenaku- por favor, cuando yo vuelva, lo entrenaré adecuadamente, por ahora…déjalo que siga eso de lo pokemon. Cuando yo vuelva…le diré quien es en verdad.

Zenaku- dijo ella- estaba pensando en que use mi apellido de soltera para evitar levantar sospechas.

Me parece- dijo Zenaku- hasta entonces sepan que los amo

Dicho esto Zenaku Uchiha seguido de raichu salía de Pueblo Paleta con rumbo incierto.

Así fue como sucedió, el linaje de Madara aun vive entre el mundo, un mundo nuevo, cambiado, con nuevos retos e ideales, así es como el último heredero de Madara Uchiha nació en Kanto, su nombre….Ashton "Ash" Zen Uchiha Ketchum

 _Continuará…_


	2. II Heredero de ¿Senju Hashirama?

Muchas gracias a **Ellystair Vane** , utilizaré tu consejo, espero te guste mi fic y te divierta.

Pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto

Esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE**

 _Capítulo II: Herederos de ¿Senju Hashirama?._

Dentro de la recién fundada aldea de la Hoja, en una casa edificada en blanco con toques tradicionalistas se encuentran en la habitación principal la mayor parte de la servidumbre acompañados del equipo de ancianas encargadas en ayudar en la labor de parto, mientras un grito de un bebé llena la habitación.

Afuera por su parte, los miembros combatientes del Clan Senju llegaban encabezados por Sátumo Senju, de cabello negro cual noche, vestido con una armadura igual a la de su líder Hashirama Senju, es el portador, el hermano menor de Hashirama y Tobirama, y hombre de confianza del líder, a toda velocidad ingresó a la vivienda del líder. Mientras varios hombres salían rumbo a la batalla que teñía de rojo el cielo de los bordes y en la aldea.

-" _esto es malo, Hashirama está luchando contra Madara, si es derrotado los Uchiha podrán atacar con más fuerza, el hijo de mi hermano esta en peligro; me nombró su protector, ¡no te fallaré Hokage-sama!"-_ con ese pensamiento Sátumo ingresó a la habitación principal.

-"¡Mito-San!"- ingresó Sátumo y se dirigió hacia la mujer de cabellos rojos incandescentes, que sostenía un bebé en sus brazos dormido, sin inmutarse por la situación del mundo.

-"Sátumo-san….ven te presento a Handake Senjuu…"- ella le sonrió mientras Sátumo por curiosidad decidió acercarse dejando de lado momentáneamente el mandato de su hermano mayor.

El bebé en brazos de Mito sonrió al ver a Senju Sátumo, su tío paterno, el gran ninja de cabello negro envuelto en una coleta lacia y ojos azules como su hermano Tobirama se encontraban con los café del bebé, aun sin crecer sus iris y con escasos mechones negros lacios.

-"Handake…"- sonrió Sátumo-" Handake-kun…bienvenido al mundo"- dejó de ver al bebé para encontrar su mirada con el rostro triste de Mito, la cual estaba desviándole levemente el contacto visual.

-"Mito-san debemos huir!"- Profirió Sátumo-" Hashirama está combatiendo contra Madara, los Uchiha mestizos se alzaron en armas, Tobirama los detiene en los límites pero esos locos Uchiha pelean como poseídos, tienen una cola y luchan despiadadamente, Hashirama me ordenó.."- pero fue callado por la sonrisa triste de Mito

-"Sátumo-san"- ella dijo mientras veía a su bebé-"tú eres el encargado de la seguridad de Handake-kun no la mía, huye del país del fuego, ve hacia Sablera, es un país arrocero, allí podrás esconderte con Handake, entrénalo, las parteras tienen seguro que tienen la afinidad de Hashirama, entrénalo, pase lo que pase, no vuelvas atrás, sin importar si ganamos, si morimos, tú huye con Handake"- terminó su orden mientras dejaba que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus mejillas

-"Mito-san…."-Sátumo recibió al bebé-" no te fallaré, será igual de fuerte que Hashirama"

Ella solo asintió y con un beso en la frente del bebé, Sátumo Senju corrió fuera de la hoja, saltando de rama en rama mientras el fuego y el calor de la batalla quedaba atrás. Nunca pensó que ese sería el ultimo vistazo a la aldea de la Hoja.

 **7 Años Después.**

En el país de Sablera, en un pueblo agricultor de arroz lejano a la costa, tenemos a dos personas en una casa de madera edificada humildemente, donde descansan luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento, mientras miraban los cultivos de arroz desde las escaleras de su casa. Ellos son Sátumo Senju, hermano menor del Primer Hokage de la hoja Hashirama Senju y Tobirama Senju, la razon por la cual no volvió era un dolor eterno en su corazón.

/FLASH BACK/

Luego de que Sátumo estuviera exiliado en el país de Sablera, escuchó de mercantes que en un valle, dos Shinobis de altura de un dios llevaron un combate increíble destruyendo todo el valle. El resultado fue que Hashirama venció pero sacrificándose, además de que todos los mercantes suponían que los Senju de la Hoja murieron y la aldea corrió la misma suerte del ahora denominado, Valle Del Fin.

Sátumo Senju lloró varias lunas la "muerte" de su hermano, y supuso que los Uchiha estaban en el país del fuego, no planeaba volver, sería solo para poner en riesgo a Handake. Estaba dispuesto a cumplir el mandato de su hermano Hashirama.

Esa noche estaba con Handake aun bebé caminando a su casa, cuando de repente.

-"Atrás!"- gritó una chica, Sátumo tomo su kunai y con su mano libre sostenía a Handake acunándolo en su pecho

Sátumo corrió hasta llegar a un claro donde una chica, menor a él, si bien Sátumo tenía 19 años, ella andaba en los 18 o 17, forcejeaba contra 3 enmascarados que trataban de arrebatarle su cosecha de arroz.

-"aun no pagas"- gruñó el mas grande

-"y tu no piensas!"- gritó ella

El mas grande de todos saco una espada y trato de atravesarla. Sin contar con que Sátumo ya estaba cerca y dejó a Handake sobre una pila alta de pasto muy abrigado para evitar el frío de la noche.

-"Alto!, Arte Sabio!"- gritó Sátumo y en los circundantes de sus ojos se formaron espirales negros resaltando como ojera, sin pensarlo corrió para salvar a la chica, se deslizo y paso debajo de la espada enemiga, cortó a la altura del pecho y el enemigo cayo al instante, detuvo la espada de su oponente con el kunai y lo replegó de una patada en el pecho, con un salto se colocó delante del tercero y atacó su cuello. El que fue pateado solo vio a sus 2 compañeros muertos, y cuando la Luna iluminó a su enemigo vio el arte sabio de madera, algo que solo los Senju tenían.

-"Un Senju.."- su cara de horror fue acabada cuando terminó su vida una rama en punta que salía del suelo

-"tumba de madera"- Sátumo hiso un par de sellos manuales y las maderas cercaron los cuerpos sin vida de sus oponentes, llevándolos a su tumba.

Cuando todo acabó Handake echo un grito, y Sátumo empezó a correr para tomarlo en brazos, detrás de él, la chica seguía asombrada de verlo.

-"disculpa!"- llamó ella y Sátumo le alzó la mirada sonriendo, la admiró, ella tenía ojos azules, con cabello color dorado, seguido de manos pequeñas y un cuerpo plano pero lindo, la chica le sonrió tiernamente

-"me llamo Haruka Kagate, ¿y tú?"- pregunto ella mientras recogía una de las canastas con la cosecha, ayudada con el único brazo libre de Sátumo que cargaba a Handake.

-"Sátumo….Sátumo Senju"- contesto mientras le entregaba la otra canasta- "y él es Handake Senju"- mostró al bebé

-"¿es tu hijo?"- pregunto algo triste la chica

-"No"- tristemente respondió Sátumo-" es hijo de Hashirama Senju, mi hermano mayor, que Kami lo tenga en su gloria"

-"bueno como agradecimiento te invito a cenar, ¿aceptas?"- dijo ella sonrojando a Sátumo, quien no pudo responder pues su estomago resonó, y rieron mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

-"¿en que piensas Oji-san (Oji=tío)?"- preguntó un Handake de 7 años, mientras Sátumo volvía de su letargo.

-"en nada Handake-kun, es solo polvo pasado"- sonrió Sátumo, quien nunca le negó ningún detalle de su legado a Handake.

-"Sátumo-kun; Handake-Kun, la comida esta servida"- salió por la puerta una mujer con un bebé en brazos, su nombre es Haruka.

-"Vamos Haruka-chan, ven Handake, debemos comer para luego verte dominar el arte ninja en modo sabio"- contestó Sátumo.

 **DURANTE LA 4TA GUERRA SHINOBI.**

-"El país del fuego esta en guerra, y varios bandidos vienen a por riqueza aquí en Sablera, los Senju protegeremos lo mucho que nos costó estar aquí"- dijo ahora Handake Senju, a su tío mientras su primo de ya 14 años lo escuchaba, Haruka estaba de pie con ellos.

-"voy a ir a Kalos Oji-san, Haruka-chan y Trev-Niisan"-concluyó Handake.

-"ve sin miedo Handake-kun y protege a todos tomo un buen Senju"- sonrió Sátumo mientras Trev abrazaba a Handake como despedida, y Haruka le daba un beso en la frente

-"y Handake cuando veas a un oponente cuyos ojos se tornen rojos y tengan d tomoes…ten mucho cuidado, los Uchiha son ambiciosos de poder, con cuidado por favor"- rogó como ultima enseñanza Sátumo.

 **MUCHO TIEMPO DESPUÉS.**

Estamos en Kalos, país de Sablera, pueblo Boceto, donde Senju Handake echo raíces, hoy a sus 100 años estaba en su lecho dejando este mundo para reunirse con su amado tío Sátumo y su tía Haruka, que cuando murieron parte de su vida se fue, ellos eran sus padres de tierra y Senju Hashirama con Mito Uzumaki sus padres en el cielo, ahora los vería a todos.

-"Kalem"- llamó a su único hijo, Kalem Senju estaba casado con Seryna, una peli miel, Handake ya era viudo, ahora tenía que encontrar a su esposa al otro lado.

-"¿si padre?"- pregunto un ya resignado Kalem en brazos de su esposa Seryna

-"te amo hijo, ahora voy a encontrarme con tu madre Kalinka, cuídate hijo, y cuida de Sablera, no la abandones a su suerte, se un buen Senju, ahora sin los Bijuus y estos seres llamados pokemon, el mundo se tinta distinto, se fuerte, se un Senju"- y con una sonrisa Handake Senju dejo a Kalem Senju sobre la tierra.

 **AÑOS MAS TARDE.**

De Kalem Senju, nació Kalem Senju hijo, el cual creció entre amor y fuera en un clan naciente en Kalos, de Kalem Senju hijo y su unión con Grace Yvonne, hoy en el hospital salen los dos dados de la mano, con su modo sabio activo Kalem examinó a su hijo, el cual se llamaría Kalm Handake Senju, y su hermana menor de cabello miel, Serena Mito Senju.

 **2 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

Los Senju se habían mudado a Kanto, donde vivirían momentáneamente, pues Kalem había sentido algo raro, Pueblo Paleta escondía algo, allí estaban ellos en la sala de su casa, una gran de 2 pisos, sin la insignia del clan debido a que pasaban desapercibidos, con un fennekin en su hombro Kalem estaba dispuesto a salir mientras Grace mecía a sus hijos.

-"Grace, ¿sentiste eso?"- Preguntó Kalem mientras salía

-"ve con cuidado, ¿Cuándo volverás?"- pregunto angustiada Grace

-"el Dahaka esta libre, tomaría mucho tiempo, lo lamento yo"-pero fue callado por un beso de Grace que le sonrió

-"tomate todo lo que necesites, pero hasta que vuelvas Serena y Kalm ocuparán mi apellido para que nadie quiera lastimarlos"- sonrió Grace

-"por eso te amo"- sonrió Kalm mientras salía usando la armadura de su tatarabuelo Hashirama Senju.

Dejando a su los últimos herederos de Hashirama Senju, Kalm Handake Senju de ojos azules y cabello negro, y Serena Mito Senju, de cabello peli miel y ojos azules cual mar.

 _Continuará._


	3. III Zenaku Uchiha y Kalem Senju

**HEREDEROS DE SANGRE**

 _Capítulo III: Zenaku Uchiha Y Kalem Senju._

SnowPoint en Sinooh es famoso por sus nevados, el cristalino paisaje blanco que decoraba la nieve en el monte más alto del sitio, atractivo para esquiadores, entusiastas de los deportes extremos y curiosos sobre los mitos, aunque eso no atrae a 2 personas que caminan en la misma dirección pero viniendo de caminos distintos

Zenaku Uchiha a abandonado Pueblo Paleta en Kanto hace 6 años en busca de pistas sobre un enemigo extremadamente poderoso, y Kalem Senju desde el mismo sitio ha venido en busca de detener el surgimiento o liberación del temido Dahaka, seguidos de un Raichu y un fennekin respectivamente, caminan por la nieve, sus linajes claman por una batalla contra el mal, instintivamente caminan hasta la entrada a un templo, que ingresa en la montaña pero no se ven, Zenaku estaba en la entrada norte, y Kalem en la sur, al parecer había varias formas de entrar

Zenaku vestía una camisa negra dentro de una casaca para el frio roja de lana por dentro, con pantalones de cuero y botas rojas tenía su cabello alborotado, como su bisabuelo Madara pero solo estaba hasta la nuca sin extenderse como el de su antecesor. Su ojos eran entre café y negro, con z en las mejillas pequeñas, su cara era larga y seria, su ojo derecho estaba levemente tapado por su cabello, para estar en 26 años lucía alguien algo mayor de tez morena.

-"¿sientes eso Raichu?"- preguntó Zenaku a su fiel compañero mientras sacaba su katana ante el frío al ingresar a la cueva, que le corroía los huesos y susurraba cosas indescriptibles, pero Zenaku había visto y vivido muchas cosas, no dejó mas que escapar una sonrisa ladeada al saber que cuando acabe con eso volvería a casa con Delia y su hijo Ashton.

-"Rai (con cuidado Zen)"- Raichu se dispuso a ingresar pero la mano de su entrenador y amigo le detuvo

-"Raichu, debes volver a tu pokebola, el Dahaka sabe el arte de la ilusión y el tiempo, es alguien que ningún pokemon puede enfrentar."- y Zenaku le enseño una pokebola normal, la cual resignado Raichu tocó para volver.

Al otro lado, en la entrada de una gran cueva donde las estalactitas dejan caer gotas de agua, ya congelada en el suelo y convertida en cristal, se ve a un hombre de cabello negro con ojos azules, su tez blanca resaltaba entre su capucha negra, dentro de eso una camisa blanca y botas de cuero con pantalones cargo, seguido de un fennekin macho se detuvieron al escuchar ese sonido susurrante como conjuro que helaba la piel desde adentro, Senju Kalem miró detenidamente pero la oscuridad impedía ver mas adelante

-"Fennekin, el Dahaka es alguien peligroso, inclusive para un pokemon, debes volver a tu pokeball, ¿entendido?"- y le enseñó una amigo ball naranja a la cual asintió Fennekin y volvió.

La cueva en si era una fachada pues se extendía varios kilómetros dentro de la montaña, hasta donde se cortaba abruptamente, una pared grande rocas detenía a cualquiera y parecía natural, como si allí acabara la montaña, por consiguiente muchos se devolvían decepcionados de que la cueva acabe allí, pero Zenaku al tocarla y enviar una leve pulsación de Aura, escuchó con sus desarrollados oídos un hueco, cual cascarón que tapa la entrada a algo mayor, con esa premisa dedujo que la entrada debía o bien estar sellada o bien debía ser destruida.

Zenaku cerro sus parpados y al abrirlos una estrella de 3 puntas con la punta mayor hacia abajo, conocido como Mangekyou Eternal Sharingan en su forma, Zenaku abrió su palma y de ella empezó a emanar rayos amarillos, Zenaku impactó su palma abierta y como dedujo se agrietó la entrada revelando una puerta, la cual abrió.

Por su lado, Kalem llego a los mismo, una pared de roca tapada, con lo cual su deducción fue la misma, pero a diferencia del Uchiha, el Senju uso su aura en su linaje, generando el arte sabio, lo cual le cubrió los ojos como un mapache con líneas espirales en sus mejillas y una cruz en su pupila, que se dilato en color café de lo que eran azules.

-"Arte sabio, shuriken de madera aural"- susurró Kalem con lo cual lanzó 2 shuriken contra la pared, pero lo sorprendente fue que estas al estar cerca de la pared crecieron y se volvieron de madera hasta llegar a parecer aspas de molino, y con eso esta embistió la pared destrozándola, dejando una puerta abierta y unas astillas en el suelo

El Senju siguió el camino, no fue difícil poder caminar en la oscuridad con su modo sabio, con cuidado evadió los charcos de agua, pero al llegar a una gran luz, ingreso a una sala enorme de la cual en mármol y el hielo congelaban la mirada, Kalem Senju solo diviso al frente una especie de bóveda de la cual un gradado en oro y algo parecido a tinta corroída dejaba una estela, en la cual al terminar de examinar Kalem vio un hombre de casaca roja y una katana mirando la tinta.

Kalem dedujo que aquel hombre debió liberar al Dahaka o debilitar el sello, a lo cual el ojiazul hizo un par de sellos manuales para elevar una pared de madera frente a su oponente

-"detente allí!"- Kalem saltó detrás del hombre aquel e ingreso a una pose de combate con su palma abierta derecha y en su mano izquierda se colocó con su puño cerrado y con sus dedos índice y anular en alto.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y al mirar a su oponente sonrió, pocas veces encontraba rivales que no fueran enviados del mundo de la distorsión. Y dicho esto decidió aprender sobre su oponente

-"¿¡quien demanda¡?"- interrogó Zenaku mientras desenfundaba su katana y la sostenía con su mano derecha y con su izquierda se colocaba delante como palma abierta.

-"Kalem Senju, hijo de Kalem Senju Padre, nieto de Handake Senju y bisnieto de Hashirama Senju!"- respondió el peli negro de ojos azules

-" _¿Senju?...Hashirama…¿Dónde he leído eso antes?"-_ pensaba El Uchiha mientras interrogaba con la mirada.

-"ahora dime, ¿Quién es mi oponente?"- preguntó Kalem ansioso por saber.

-"Yo soy Zenaku Uchiha, hijo de Aaron Uchiha, nieto de Satoshi Uchiha, y bisnieto de Madara Uchiha"- comentó el aludido mientras el viento de la cueva movía lentamente su cabello, seguido de que la mirada de Kalem empezó a demostrar algo de escalofríos

-" _¿Uchiha?...Madara…¡Oh dios mío!"-_ los ojos azules de Kalem se ensancharon mucho.

Zenaku por su parte recurrió a la memoria fotográfica del sharingan, a lo cual recordó su niñez, donde sus ojos café se sorprendieron

-"UCHIHA/SENJU"- Se gritaron desde sus lugares

 **/FLASH BACK DE ZENAKU/**

En Pueblo Paleta encontramos una pequeña casa, donde reside el huérfano de madre y padre Zenaku Uchiha de 12 años, este vive solo con un sueldo que obtiene de trabajar en la panadería local y come gracias a que su mejor amiga Delia Ketchum en su infinito aprecio le ofrece siempre un poco de comida casera lo cual él agradecía, cuando enfermaba Delia se quedaba con él, Zenaku tenía en Delia una amiga increíble y su vecina, los dos van juntos a la escuela y en la tarde Zenaku va a la panadería, en las noches entrena con su ahora evolucionado Pikachu.

Estamos en el patio trasero y las estrellas bañan la noche, donde esta sentado con sus piernas cruzadas el joven Zenaku, tenía a su lado la katana Yamato, y en sus manos varios libros y pergaminos que revisaba exhaustivamente en busca de información sobre su nuevo Sharingan evolucionado, el Mangekyou, pasando los libros y textos encontró sus fascinantes habilidades, como el tsukoyomi (Dios De La Luna) que inducía a una poderosa ilusión solo al hacer contacto visual, dentro de la ilusión Zenaku era Kami (dios) y tener 3 días dentro de la ilusión mientras afuera pasaban 3 segundos. Amaterasu (diosa del sol) la cual crea las llamas de fuego negro que arderán 7 días y noches y seguirán sin descanso a su objetivo, o cuando el usuario lo detiene, ni siquiera los ataques o artes sabio de agua podían detenerlo. Y por ultimo el Susanoo (Dios de las tormentas y el mar) que crea una armadura de aspecto humanoide con habilidades de ataque y defensa.

Ya había dominado los 2, solo el Susanoo faltaba de dominarlo pues aún requería de mucho poder de aura para mantenerlo, cambio de libro y halló algo con un sello de sangre. Al abrirlo con una gota de su dedo pulgar hallo un registro de todos sus antecesores, Su padre Aaron, su Abuelo Satoshi, y por ultimo su bisabuelo Madara.

Zenaku se detuvo en este ultimo para aprender de Madara, y encontró a Hashirama Senju, del cual memorizó el nombre pues leía con el sharingan activo que le daba memoria fotográfica. Dejando eso de lado supo que Senju Hashirama derrotó a Madara, y que este ultimo cuando fue rescatado por Sakuu Yamato aprendió a amar y se quedo en Sablera deseando ser su protector y enmendar su pasado.

Como nota adicional encontró algo sobre los Senju, al parecer vivían en la hoja, país del fuego, pero Madara dejo de seguirles la pista para vivir su vida con su propia familia.

 **/FIN FLASH BACK DE ZENAKU/**

 **/FLASH BACK DE KALEM/**

En Pueblo Boceto, Kalos, vive en la edificación grande con un signo del clan Senju la familia de Kalem Senju hijo, el cual con 12 años esta listo con su fennekin para recibir la ultima enseñanza de su padre que lo citó en el lago

Al llegar el joven Kalem usaba sus jeans con camisa blanca, su cabello negro lacio y ojos azules eran distintivos en su sangre y linaje

-"hijo"- Kalem Senju Padre tomo la palabra-"hoy que ye conviertes en hombre y un gran guerrero, te tengo la ultima enseñanza que ha pasado en mi familia en generaciones"

-"escucho padre"- el muchacho hizo una reverencia

-"hay una habilidad en la sangre, que anticipa movimientos, copia habilidades, sus dueños son sanguinarios y ambiciosos, sínicos pero grandes guerreros, se apellidan Uchiha, y su marca es el Sharingan, ten cuidado con ellos hijo mío cuando veas un oponente cuyos ojos se tornen rojos y su pupila se forme como tomoes, su ambición no conoce límites, Senju y Uchiha jamás podrán perdonarse.."- acabo el padre dándole una palmada

-"padre ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos con los Uchiha"-preguntó el niño

-"Kalem"- llamó su padre-"hace años, en el valle del fin, Hashirama Senju, mi abuelo murió deteniendo la ambición del hombre más fuerte del mundo, Madara Uchiha, este traicionó a la aldea que juntos fundaron, eran amigos , hermanos…pero aún así Madara se alzó contra su aldea".

Procesando la información, al joven Kalem se le grabó ese nombre, Uchiha Madara….uno de los hombre más fuertes del mundo.

 **/FIN FLASH BACK KALEM/**

Los dos al recordar este evento se miraron, se reconocieron y como instinto, se odiaron

-"UCHIHA/SENJU!"-Gritaron lanzándose uno contra otro

Continuará.


	4. IV En La Sangre I

Quiero mandar un saludo a Sepulveda Zoroak por sus consejos y una disculpa por no darte las gracias en el cap. anterior, un abrazo

Pokemon y sus personajes pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri

Naruto y sus personaje a Masashi Kishimoto

Esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE**

 _ **Capítulo IV: En La Sangre I**_

Uchiha! / Senju!

Ambos combatientes se lanzaron contra el otro, Zenaku con su katana y Kalem con una daga en mano, al mirarse parecía que en la sangre se llevara una contienda pendiente, un asunto sin terminar, en el centro del marmoleo templo resonó el choque del metal de la daga kunai y la katana, Kalem se separó con un salto hacia atrás, mientras Zenaku tomaba de su bolsillo un par de shuriken para lanzarlas.

-Arte sabio, pared de madera!- dijo Kalem y del suelo se levantó una pared de corteza cuyo grosos detuvo las shuriken.

Zenaku salto la pared y se coloco de nuevo frente a Kalem para que sus armas chocaran, ahora el choque detuvo a ambos en el centro, Kalem empezó un ataque con su daga, que Zenaku interceptaba con la hoja de su katana, los movimientos de ambos dejaban estelas de aire y el chirrido del acero, ninguno cedía terreno, contrario a su técnica de combate Zenaku con un movimiento de media luna consiguió desarmar a Kalem y con el impulso le coloco una patada en el pecho que separo al Senju.

Kalem miro a Zenaku, el cual blandió su espada y la sostuvo con una mano, Kalem supo que él y Zenaku estaban solo en la base de sus habilidades, era hora de darlo todo.

-Arte sabio- grito Kalem e inició una cadena se sellos manuales para terminar con una pirámide y proferir- espadas de madera!

En un rápido movimiento el suelo empezó a temblar mientras salían miles de estacas afiladas cual espalda con grosos de un tronco de Sándalo para ir contra Zenaku.

El Uchiha empezó a correr contra las espadas para sorpresa de Kalem, el cual canalizó más aura en su técnica mientras Zenaku saltó sobre una y corrió por el filo, mientras con su espada cortaba, bloqueaba y desviaba las que iban contra él, pero de la anda el árbol donde corría dejó nacer una espada de madera en medio tronco horizontal, y con velocidad sobrehumana esta embistió a Zenaku.

-"es rápido"- pensó Kalem al ver como su oponente saltaba en una rodada y volvía a su carrera

-Rayo, puño aural- gritó Zenaku y de su mano izquierda empezó a surgir un trueno amarillo que le recubrió cual guante, Senju Kalem decidió medirse con él.

En un salto Kalem estaba sobre la hoja de madera horizontal mientras corría con kunai en mano, para con una mano hacer medio sello y decir

-arte de agua, hidropulso- y lanzó su Kunai.

Zenaku preparo su puño izquierdo para detenerlo, pero cuando se acercó el kunai se volvió una bola de agua cuyo tamaño abarcó todo el filo de la hoja

-arte rayo, corte trueno- Profirió Zenaku y con un cambio veloz de su espada a su mano izquierda imbuida del puño aural pasó los rayos de su mano a la espada, la bola de agua estaba más cerca y podía sentir en su nariz el agua condensada, en un movimiento la espada de Zenaku como un destello amarillo cortó a la mitad, pero la bola explotó lanzando torrentes de agua a presión que golpearon al Uchiha, el cual fue lanzado de la hoja de madera a su derecha y terminó arrastrando su espalda por el impulso, pero aprovechando el mismo pudo voltear su cuerpo y terminar de pie mientras su espada era el ancla que evitaba seguir, de rodillas Zenaku sonrió mucho mientras Kalem saltaba para quedar de pie a unos metros de Uchiha Zenaku.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- dijo Kalem mientras tomaba posición de combate con 2 shuriken en ambas manos cruzadas en una x.

-pues…- sonrió Zenaku- nunca me había enfrentado a un humano así de fuerte…pero eso no es todo…¿verdad?- dijo Zenaku cerrando sus párpados.

-no- contestó sonriendo Kalem- pero tu fuerza amerita a que yo de todo de mí…ahora…¿listo para el segundo asalto?.

Zenaku abrió sus ojos revelando 3 tomoes en un fondo rojo que giraban en forma de hélice del reloj.

-aun no acaba el primero- rio Zenaku y se lanzó al combate contra Kalem.

-tienes razon- comentó Kalem para unir sus palmas como si fuera a rezar y en los contornos de sus ojos se formaron aureólelas verdes como la cola de un Sentrel, mientras miraba sonriendo su oponente y corría hacia él, sus puños chocaron generando un sonido y unas holas de la fuerza de ambos mientras el rojo y azul de su mirada se juntaba.

 _ **En Pueblo Paleta.**_

En el tranquilo poblado la vida es normal, en la casa Ketchum, en el patio trasero estaba el niño Ash y su madre Delia, pero a diferencia de lo que se espera de madre e hijo, estos estaban en un fiero combate de katanas de madera, que Zenaku estuviera fuera no detenía a Delia de enseñarle lo poco que sabía a su hijo y recibir con esa grata sorpresa a Zenaku.

Ashton Zen Ketchum, es un niño alegre con z en las mejillas como su padre, cabello negro en puntas y moreno, ojos café como su mamá, tiene 6 años y vive con Delia, la cual, vale decir, le estaba dando una paliza-entrenamiento marca Uchiha, con amor y todo. La matriarca Ketchum de Uchiha aprendió del mejor, Zenaku.

Ash daba todo de si mientras su oponente era un , lo curioso era que al ser un pokemon desconocía de esgrima, pero el ejercicio tenía un trasfondo, al desconocer de esgrima el pokemon atacaría desordenadamente, lo cual conllevaría a que Ash tuviera que pelar sus reflejos al máximo, ella desde los 4 años lo sometió a un entrenamiento intensivo en manejo de aura, esgrima, y le hacía estudiar sellos manuales, pero Ash a veces despistaba de que se llamaba aura pero en esgrima era hábil Delia deducía que mejor que Zenaku o muy cercano al mismo, pues en movimientos rápidos pudo desarmar a Mr. Minnie y derribarlo para colocar la hoja de madera en el cuello del pokemon.

Delia sonrió para tomar ella la Katana y sin que Ash lo notara estaba detrás de él para darle leves golpecitos en las piernas

-guardia recta hijo- dijo Delia- a pesar de que tu enemigo esté en el suelo no lo vuelve ya una victoria.

-sí mamá- dijo Ash y le extendió la mano a Mr. Minnie que le sonrió para ponerse en pie.

-arreglare hijo iremos al pueblo!- dijo Delia mientras entraba a casa. Ash sonrió para ir a su cuarto, mientras cruzaba la sala de estar se detuvo frente a una foto, donde un hombre de cabello negro en puntas casi largas hasta la nuca y peinado hacia atrás estaba con una camisa negra y su madre de lado, ambos haciendo el signo de la victoria, detrás de ellos un Raichu.

-" _papá…¿Cuándo vuelves?"-_ se preguntó el niño mientras volvía a subir, tomo una gorra roja pues no le gustaba su cabello, le era raro y diferente aunque siempre lo tapara con una gorra, su camisa azul y sus pantalones negros, se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo, se regalo una sonrisa

- _"cuando papá vuelva…seré muy fuerte"-_ se dijo mientras bajaba a toda velocidad.

Él y su madre estaban caminando por las calles del pueblo mientras Delia leía un pergamino algo antiguo, era confuso, decía cosas sin sentido, o ilegibles en el mejor de los casos.

-mamá- dijo Ash mientras la seguía detrás de ella- ¿vamos donde el Profesor Oak?

-eh?- dijo ella mientras desviaba la mirada del pergamino y procesaba la pregunta- Ah! Sí, te tengo una sorpresa…

El niño dibujó una rápida sonrisa para preguntar desesperadamente- ¿Cuál es mamá? Dime ¿siii?- haciendo un puchero

-sé que te gustan mucho los pokemon- dijo ella mientras volvía al pergamino- y por eso te inscribiré en un campamento pokemon, donde aprenderás mucho de ellos.

El niño no cabía de alegría pero se detuvo, encontró una moneda en el suelo.

-" _parece ser mi día de suerte"-_ pensó mientras se agachaba a recogerla

-CUIDADO!- Gritó alguien por allí

-EL NIÑO!- Vociferó una señora mayor.

Delia al darse la vuelta habían varios metros entre ella y su hijo, el cual estaba estático mientras un furioso Rhynohorn venía en embestida.

-¡ASH!- gritó su madre, pero en su mente se dio cuenta, si corría, inclusive si concentraba aura en sus pies no llegaría, maldecía no tener la velocidad de Zenaku.

Para el de Z en las mejillas el susto fue horrible, su vida estaba acabada, el rhynohorn veía muy rápido, no podría moverse, o inclusive si se movía, el pokemon lo pisaría. Pero cuando el cuerno estuvo a menos de un metro, el tiempo se le hizo lento, rhynohorn venía aun contra él pero Ash sabía por alguna razón a donde iba, y pudo moverse en un salto para dejar que el fúrico pokemon siguiera su camino. Aterrizó en la tierra y la gente llegó donde él seguidos de su madre.

Ash por su parte tenía un dolor de ojos, le dolían, le ardían, parpadear era un calvario, y mantenerlos cerrados igual, pero podía anticipar los movimientos de la gente, anticiparlos a escala de saber a donde ir para no toparse con nadie, aun en el suelo, lo último que vio fue a su madre de pie frente a él mientras se dejaba caer por el dolor de cabeza y cien.

 _EN OTRO SITIO DE PUEBLO PALETA._

Una pequeña casita se alza en el pueblo, donde una madre vela por su hijo que en el patio trasero hace sellos manuales seguidos guiado por un pergamino, el cabello negro y ojos azules distintivo de Kalm Handake Senju, a su lado una peli miel practicaba con un muñeco de trapo su control aural, ambos estaban dando lo mejor, pero Kalm ya estaba dominando una sucesión de 15 sellos, los cuales al unir sus manos dijo

-arte de madera, pequeña estaca!-

Y del suelo mientras mantenía sus manos unidas salía una pequeña rama de 5 cm , su hermana peli miel por su lado estaba ocupada mientras meditaba y canalizaba aura a sus palmas, pero no sucedía nada, Grace solo sonrió, Kalm denotaba mucha superioridad sobre Serena pero esta última, al ser nerviosa y tímida tendía a rendirse, cosa que ella evitaba. Amaba a sus hijos por Igual y sabía que Serena solo necesitaba de confianza y lo lograría.

-niño- llamó ella- entren! Debemos hablar de algo!

Voy mamá- dijo Kalm mientras dejaba la pequeña ramita y la miraba satisfecho

-sí mami- comentó Serena mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose su vestido rosa

\- ven hermanita- llamo Kalm mientras hacía un par de sellos manuales y colocaba sus manos en el suelo para decir

-arte de madera, millar de estacas!-

Del suelo unos 5 estacas se levantaron mientras Serena miraba asombrada, y a la vez celosa.

-fiu!- suspiró Kalm mientras se secaba el sudor con el dorso de su mano- esto consume mucha fuerza aural…

-mami dice que al ser pequeños no tenemos reservas grandes, pero tambien dice que papá puede hacer un bosque entero!- dijo la niña soñando en la fuerza de su papá.

-inténtalo Sere- añadió Kalm- yo confío en ti..

La peli miel asintió y con 3 sellos mientras sacaba su lengua en señal de concentración dijo

-arte de madera, pequeña estaca- dijo ella

Con mucha fuerza del suelo emergió una pequeña ramita de menos de 3 cm de largo, pero eso basto para poner orgullosos a los Senju.

-lo hiciste!- la felicitó Kalm- ahora vamos…sino mamá nos castiga

A los dos les recorrió un escalofrío al pensarlo, la matriarca del Clan Senju era una persona de paciencia nula en cuanto a retrasos.

Al ingresar Serena fue con su madre a la concina y Kalm subió a su cuarto

-mami- dijo la pequeña mientras balanceaba sus piernas en la silla- ¿Por qué ninguno de los niños hace esos sellos manuales?

Grace dejo la loza para sonreírle a su hija.

-porque Kalm y tu son especiales- Grace de pronto recordó algo y miro a Serena

-hija mañana vas a un campamento pokemon!

Continuará


	5. V En La Sangre II

Lamento la demora, pero ya estoy aquí, muchas gracias por seguir y agregar a favoritos, se agradece muchísimo, un abrazo

 _Es desván de los reviews_

A **Sepulveda Zoroak,** muchas gracias de verdad, te mando un gran abrazo, y además he tomado en cuenta sobre lo que haya demás clanes, con eso he decidido sorprender! Muchas gracias =)

Pokemon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE**

 _ **Capítulo V: En La Sangre II.**_

 _Ese mismo día en Pueblo Paleta._

En una sala, apartada del laboratorio del profesor Oak se encuentran Delia Ketchum y su anciano amigo, el profesor Samuel Oak, los cuales degustaban de té mientras charlaban acerca del pequeño Ash que descansaba en el sofá de la sala contigua al cuidado de su mejor amigo y rival Gary, quien estaba sentado viendo las batallas pokemon en la tv y sobre la mesita estaba desplegado el viejo pergamino que Delia estaba leyendo antes del incidente.

-¿estas segura?- pregunto ya por enésima vez el profesor

-muy segura- contestó Delia dando un sorbo a su té- Zenaku tenía esos ojos, pero con 3 tomoes, y además él tenía un nivel más avanzado, con 3 círculos pequeños girando en torno a la iris dividida, lo llama….mangekyou eternal Sharingan…-

-¿crees que Ash tenga un mangekyou?-

-no- respondió Delia- por ahora…-

-entonces….a futuro el podría..- razonaba el profesor

-Zenaku es nieto de un Uchiha de sangre pura, Uchiha Madara, ellos son natos del sharingan, por eso con el debido entrenamiento Ash podría llegar a tener 2 y luego 3 tomoes, pero un mangekyou…no sé….solo cuando murió su madre Zenaku los despertó-

-Ummm…- murmuraba el profesor- ¿Qué le dirás al chico?-

-lo mandaré al campamento pokemon, con la memoria fotográfica del sharingan que se memorice los sellos, después le enseñaré el manejo de aura chakra, hasta que tenga 10 años- reveló su plan la señora

-espera- se asusto el profesor- ¿lo mandarás a un viaje pokemon?-¿Por qué no?- rio Delia- será divertido…

-si quitamos que tendrá mucha ventaja- rio el profesor

-oh vamos!- dijo Delia divertida- Zenaku y yo cuando viajamos también en el mundo pokemon pensaron que el sharingan le daría ventaja, pero ni siquiera cuando enfrento al alto mando lo usó….-

-Zenaku derrotó al alto mando con Raichu, Gliscoor y Steelix, eso fue una proeza- recordaba el profesor- lastima que el campeón Zenaku no pudo defender el titulo el año siguiente-

-me preocupa Zenaku- reveló Delia- ¿estará bien?-

El profesor sonrió para mirar a su amiga

-es Zenaku Uchiha de quien hablamos- rio el profesor- tiene un mangekyou, es nieto del legendario Uchiha Madara, él a sus 17 años derrotó al Susanoo No Mikoto, y ahora busca al Dahaka No Yoko, él barrerá el piso con ellos- comentó muy seguro de su amigo el profesor

-Zen siempre dice- empezó Delia- que hay gente muy poderosa afuera, una vez en ciudad Plateada se topo con un moreno achinado, este tenía los ojos siempre cerrados, Zenaku desafió el gimnasio y cuando acabó, él líder abrió los ojos, reveló unos marfiles blancos perla, sin pupila, llamados…..Byakugan-

 **EN SINOOH, SNOWPOINT**

En el bosque helado estaban 2 morenos, uno debía tener 30 años y otro era un niño de 9 años, ellos son Brown y Brock respetivamente, sus apellidos….Takeshi Hyuga

-Bien Brock- ordenaba el mayor- ahora te mandaré una ráfaga de senbon, utiliza las puntas de tus dedos imbuidos de aura chakra para detenerlos- indicaba el mayor- y….abre los ojos hijo-

El pequeño obedeció, y al abrir sus ojos se ven 2 platos perla sin iris, colocando sus manos en frente a su nariz estos se formaron un iris plata, con venas alrededor de las cuencas.

-vaya mírate..- dijo feliz el mayor- tienes los ojos iguales a mi abuela Hanabi Hyuga…- dejando pasar el asombro este tomó un semblante serio.

-empecemos- ordeno Brown

De allí Brock solo pudo mirar una lluvia de senbon afilados que tenían sus cuerpo como objetivo, con sus palmas rápidamente intentaba detenerlos, no movía sus pies, los mantenía estáticos mientras sus pequeños dedos tocaban y derribaban las senbon, unas atravesaban su defensa y este tuvo que moverse para no caer preso de ellas cayendo en el suelo y su padre colocándose en su frente mientras alzaba sus puntas de los dedos y empezaba a girar diciendo Kaiten.

Un remolino de aura azul le recubrió mientras deflactaba las senbon, cuando acabó su hijo respiraba pesadamente mientras él le extendía la mano, pero un sonido extremo le hizo entrar en conciencia, lo alertó y pudo sentir una explosión de poder enorme.

-hijo ve al centro pokemon con mamá- ordenó el mayor

-¿sucede algo malo papá?- pregunto el niño

El adulto por primera vez lo miró serio, y sin dar explicaciones Brock asintió para empezar a correr en dirección ordenaba, mientras Brown miraba con su Byakugan activo y encontró la fuente del poder aquel.

-" _ese poder…..es…es….Zenaku…pero…¿Quién podrían ser rival en poder de él?"_ -pensó mientras empezaba a acercarse a la montaña entre la nieve

Dentro se escuchaba el sonido de una batalla, Zenaku y Kalem empezaron su combate con choques de puños, combinando fuerza y agilidad, Kalem dio un salto y con su puño intento impactar al Uchiha el cual dio un salto hacia atrás y el puño de Kalem hizo un agujero en el suelo rompiéndolo, Zenaku lanzó un kunai que Kalem esquivó moviendo su cara. Y volvió a saltar, en el aire ambos se conectaron golpes pero sin in ganador efectivo hasta que al tocar el suelo Zenaku se barrió y Kalem saltó con una patada que fue bloqueada con el antebrazo del Uchiha quien atrapó el pie y lo jaló para golpearlo en la cara con su brazo derecho, Kalem luego del golpe fue azotado contra el suelo, pero este al rebotar pateó en el cuello a Zenaku quien lo soltó y salió expulsado mientras rodaba hasta volver a quedar de pie, mientras Kalem volvio en si y saltó para ponerse en pie y correr contra su oponente, Zenaku sacó su katana y sosteniéndola con su brazo derecho corrió contra Kalem, quien hizo sellos hasta quedar la distancia acortada donde gritó Kalem

-arte de agua, maremoto- y con eso del suelo emergieron enormes olas.

Zenaku saltó y con un par de sellos inhaló aire para decir

-arte fuego, Infierno divino-

El Uchiha soltó una gran cantidad de fuego que chocó contra el agua provocando humo, mucho humo que nubló la vista de Kalem , por su lado Zenaku con su sharingan no le costó encontrarlo, y corrió contra su enemigo, el Senju esquivó por poco la hoja de la katana mientras rodo y respondió lanzando unos shuriken que fueron deflactados por el Uchiha, esta pequeña distracción le dio tiempo al Senju de reunir aura chakra y dio un pisotón para levantar una pared de tierra y dijo

-arte de tierra, gran entierro-

Grandes cadenas de tierra salieron para cazar a Zenaku, quien las esquivó saltando entre ellas y cortando con la katana las que estaban muy cerca, el Uchiha saltó lo más alto que pudo y ya en el aire canalizó su aura en sus palmas generando truenos amarillos enormes y dijo

-arte rayo, ira de Moltres-

Zenaku azotó sus palmas contra el suelo y de allí salieron cientos de truenos en busca de su ponente, los cuales rompían el ninjutsu de Kalem, hasta que cayo preso de un trueno que le causo una leve herida en el brazo izquierdo.

-vaya…- dijo Kalem mientras sostenía su hombro lastimado- eres bueno….-

Zenaku soltó un suspiro del cansancio y habló

-eres fuerte…..pero esto aun no acaba…el Dahaka no está aquí- comentó

-tú…..¿derrotaste el Susanoo No Mikoto?- preguntó el Senju

-sí…- contestó el Uchiha- y tú…¿derrotaste a Manda No Orochi?-

-sí- respondió Kalem para unir sus palmas como si fuera a rezar

-Uchiha- dijo Kalem- dame una buena batalla!...

-hn- bufó Zenaku y sonrió- No planeaba ponértela facil..-

Kalem sonrió complacido de enfrentarse a alguien tan fuerte.

-algún día….volveremos a luchar- comentó el Senju.

-¿tienes hijos?- preguntó Zenaku al mirar un anillo en su dedo anular

-2….¿por qué?-

-porque…- sonrió feliz Zenaku- cuando nos volvamos a encontrar…el mío podrá con los tuyos!-

-je- rio muy feliz Kalem, en cierto modo, Zenaku Uchiha era su nuevo amigo- sigue soñando….

Con eso Kalem cerro sus parpados y al abrirlos se generaron de color café verdoso en sus ojos una hoja que acompañaban las curvas en sus cachetes.

-este es mi modo sabio definitivo- comentó el Senju.

Zenaku hizo generar sus 3 tomoes que formaron 3 círculos cada uno y al fondo su pupila se abrió, sorprendiendo al Senju

-este amigo mío- sonrió Zenaku- es el mangekyou eternal sharingan.

-problemáticos Uchiha- rio Kalem y se lanzaron a combatir ignorantes de que detrás de unas piedras corrían unos ojos perla con afán de huir de allí, su portador Brown Takeshi ahora tenía visto a otro clan aparte del Uchiha, los Míticos Senju.

- _"mi abuela se revolcará en sus cenizas"-_ pensó el moreno mientras salía de allí.

 **Pueblo Paleta, Residencia Senju, Noche**

Vemos dentro de su cuarto una pelimiel sentada en su cama bamboleando sus piececitos en zapatillas doradas mientras su madre reunía todo en una pequeña mochila.

-mami- dijo la tímida niña- ¿Por qué mi hermano mayor se queda en casa?-

Grace solo sonrió para poner su palma en la cabeza de su hija menor y decirle

-pues…- comenzó ella- debes vencer tu timidez Serena, conocer gente y pokemon, aprender mucho, y te vas a divertir- comentó la madre

-pero mami- dijo ella mientras se entristecía- ¿y si no les agrado a los niños?-

-vamos hija- le animó la mayor- eres muy adorable, te prometo que te ira bien, además tendrás muchos amigos-

\- ¿tu crees?- impetró la pequeña mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-pues sí- dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente- pero no olvides en las noches repasar los sellos manuales y seguir intentado manejar tu aura

-sí mamá- respondió Serena mientras se acostaba a dormir- hasta mañana.-

Grace se colocó a su lado y le dio un abrazo

-descansa hija, te quiero- le sonrió mientras se levantaba y apagaba las luces.

 **Pueblo Paleta, Residencia Oak.**

En la sala, el pequeño Ash despertaba, le dolían los ojos mientras abría pesadamente los párpados para intentar levantarse, trataba de hacer memoria de ¿Cómo terminó allí?. En esos milisegundos escuchó que alguien se acercaba

-maldito Ashy Boy- dijo la figura mientras se sentaba a ver la tv- mañana es el campamento y tu no despiertas-

-muerte idiota- dijo Ash mientras se incorporaba en el sillón y le daba un susto de muerte a Gary quien casi se cae de su sillón

-aun no me muero Gary Boy- le sonrió el Ketchum a su amigo- ¿Dónde estoy?-

Gary retomo su compostura para acercarle jugo con un sándwich de miltank y decirle

-en la casa Oak- dijo Gary- la señora Delia te trajo, dijo que sufriste un percance y necesitabas descansar, ella esta abajo con el abuelo-

Ash acabó su jugo y su emparedado para ponerse en pie mientras Gary le echaba una mano

-gracias- sonrió el azabache- vamos a la cocina…

-vamos-

En el transcurso Gary preguntó mientras seguían caminando

-¿Qué sucedió Ash?

El Ketchum hizo memoria, todo le era confuso, pero de repente volvió a su memoria como una película el incidente, cual si estuviese grabado involuntariamente canalizó aura a sus ojos y estos se abrieron en un color rojo dejando una pupila y un tomoe girando alrededor de la pupila, lo cual hizo que Gary se sorprendiera y lo miraba fijamente

-¿tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó Ash mientras se alejaba un poco de ojos de Ash

-sí- contesto Gary mientras le mostraba su pokeball vacía y en su reflejo del lado blanco la hacía de espejo- tus ojos…

Ash alzó su ceja algo incrédulo, Gary jugaba unas bromas pesadas, por lo cual miró receloso la pokeball, donde al mirarse involuntariamente pego un pequeño grito para empezar a dar vueltas en círculos asustado lo cual hizo que en la nuca de Gary recorriera una gota

-amigo esto esta mal- dijo Ash-

-Ash.

-parezco un Hoothot-

-Ashy boy..- alzo un poco la voz

-ME MANDARÁN AL CIRCO

-ASHTON- le grito Gary

Ash se detuvo y lo miró mientras sonreía, Gary Oak sonriendo solo significaban 2 cosas, problemas y planes laboriosos, los cuales, en ambos casos terminaban con Gary y él castigados.

-no lo digas- advirtió Ash mientras sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-oh sí amigo- sonrió Gary

-NO- advirtió serio Ash

-¡sí!- dijo Gary- ya tengo todo solo necesito…

-¿un cerebro?- impetó Ash riendo

Con eso Gary como torbellino corrió por la casa mientras Ash miraba incrédulo, el sharingan le seguía a su amigo y precedía que reunía hasta que se detuvo en su delante y armó algo con un par de cristales negros, un trozo de madera y mucha cinta adhesiva formando unas gafas

-ta tan!- dijo Gary presentando su invento- te presento el….BURLA MADRES!-

-¿crees que funcionará?- pregunto Ash

-¿tienes otra idea idiota?- rio Gary

Ash lo razono, luego lloro, luego rio y los tomó para colocárselos

-¿Qué tan mal podría salir?- pregunto retóricamente mientras se los colocaba

 _20 minutos después…_

En la sala de los Oak estaban Delia Ketchum con el pergamino dándole un golpecito a su hijo mientras los Oak miraban atentos.

-hijo- empezó Delia- no debes avergonzarte de tus ojos-

-pero mamá- alegó Ash- parezco un Hoothot

Delia rio recordando a Zenaku

-ese hijo mío- dijo ella colocando su mano en la cabeza y revolviendo el cabello de su hijo- es el Sharingan, es el regalo más preciado de tu padre…-

-de….¿de papá?- preguntó el niño

Delia le contó de Madara su tatarabuelo, y su linaje, el regalo más preciado, el sharingan.

Ash entendió todo mientras mandaba aura a sus ojos y activó el sharingan, pero curiosamente el pergamino de su madre ahora era legible, él lo tomó de la mesa y su madre lo miró

-mamá- dijo el niño- no lo puedes leer tú ¿verdad?-

-sí Ash- dijo ella- ¿por qué?-

-yo sí puedo- sonrió el niño- dice

" _querido Ashton…..nunca he sido bueno con las cartas, por donde empezar…¿Dónde?, quizá por el principio, mi nombre es Zenaku Aston Uchiha, tu padre, sí lo sé, debes preguntarte ¿Dónde ando?, bueno eso no lo diré aquí, lo importante es que despertarse tu sharingan, en casa hay muchos pergaminos que solo tú puedes leerlos, aprovéchalos, entrena hijo mío, cuando cumplas 17 años te buscaré, tranquilo, estoy buscando a un enemigo muy poderoso, el Dahaka, ve con cuidado…qué más….bueno….te quiero hijo, mucho, eres mi mayor orgullo, si vas de viaje pokemon da todo de ti, recorre el mundo, aprende y lucha con honor al lado de los pokemon, hagas lo que hagas, estoy orgulloso de ti._

 _Att Zenaku Uchiha. Tu padre_

 _P.d- dile a tu madre que la amo."_

Delia estaba llorando feliz y Ash igual, en un abrazo íntimo de madre e hijo

-maldito Zenaku- rio Delia- hasta en momentos así puede ser muy sentimental-

-mami- dijo Ash- mañana ….¿puedo ir al campamento Pokemon?

Delia rio y asintió para afirmar que sí.

 **Continuará.**


	6. VI Uchihas Y Senjus

Si alcanzamos 10 reviews prometo hacer un especial de una semana con mucho amour! Lo juro por Amira y dios aquel que me mira XD

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Sharoark,** gracias por tu apoyo, si necesitas algo no dudes en solicitarlo amig , (chico o chica?) Jeje lo siento, un abrazo

Pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de entretener.

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE.**

 _CAPÍTULO VI: Sangre._

 **SNOWPOINT, SINOOH**

El encuentro del poder máximo de Uchiha Zenaku y Senju Kalem daba rienda suelta, Zenaku estaba físicamente algo extenuado, pero con su mangekyou eternal sharingan tenía a su disposición 3 técnicas cuyo consumo de aura chakra era moderado, pero sus reservas estaban casi llenas, mientras que para Kalem su cuerpo estaba en estado perfecto a pesar del leve daño en su hombro derecho pero sus reservas de aura chakra ya estaban algo usadas, pero con su modo sabio no sería muy complicado defenderse con ninjutsu, pero de a momento el taijutsu sonaba como una victoria asegurada, o al menos Kalem notaba que Zenaku estaba extenuado del combate, mientras el Uchiha sabía que las reservas de Kalem estaban bajo las suyas.

Kalem ataco primero, saco un par de shuriken y los lanzó contra Zenaku, este último ladeo su espada y las detuvo, la última la atrapó con su mano y la lanzó contra su oponente haciendo una parábola de curva larga que rodeó al Senju quien detuvo su carrera y se agachó mientras pasaba el shuriken, el de ojos azules y cabello miel tomo un kunai que fue directo al pecho de Zenaku, pero antes de tocarlo este se volvió una estela de humo y el kunai impactó la shuriken que acababa de cambiar de posición.

-" _¿Dónde estas?"-_ pensó Kalem

Pero una patada en su nuca lo mandó de frente sobre el suelo, este rodó sobre su espalda y se incorporó, para mirar a Zenaku con varios kunai con forma de punta en dos filos, con un mango de una luna y un mango negro rodeado por una estela de trueno, con el MES a todo dar Zenaku los lanzó pero ninguno no fue dirigido al cuerpo de su oponente, de echo Zenaku los lanzó e impactaron varios lugares en la cueva, y ninguno cerca de Kalem

-Deberías afinar la puntería- rio Kalem

Zenaku lanzó débilmente otro kunai a los pies de Kalem pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Senju solo pudo encontrarse frente a frente contra el Uchiha, el primero recibió un golpe en la mandíbula con el pie de Zenaku y fue elevado contra el techo de la cueva, donde antes de impactarlo fue recibido por el codo del Uchiha en su espalda y lanzado contra el suelo, Zenaku hizo un par de poses de manos para terminar con un sello de Ponyta y decir

-Arte fuego, infierno divino-

A lo cual soltó varias llamas contra el Senju, que recibió un poco del fuego mientras se hacía a un lado minimizando el daño, quemado un poco se lanzó escapando del fuego.

Zenaku y Kalem quedaron frente a frente a unos metros de distancia mientras Kalem se secaba el sudor y Zenaku sacó su katana apuntando contra su enemigo

-….¿Donde?...- pronunció alzando su ceja- esa velocidad…¿Dónde?-

-pues…- Zenaku sonrió- esta técnica se llama hiraishin, fue inventado en el país del fuego por el Yondaime Hokage de la hoja, Minato Namikaze, su hijo el séptimo Hokage la aprendió luego de que un Otsutsuki atacara su aldea, seguido de su hijo que con el Byakugan de su ojo derecho la perfeccionó, este tuvo tres hijos….con la segunda mujer Hokage…Uchiha Sarada…(me gusta el BoruSara) uno con el Sharingan que se quedó en la hoja, el segundo con el Byakugan que se convirtió en Hokage, otro con ojos azules y reservas de aura chakra enormes viajó hasta Sablera, donde se estableció, Mayer…Namikaze quien tuvo otro hijo….Namikaze Meier…estos se cambiaron el apellido para honrar el clan de su tatarabuelo.

Los ojos de Kalem se ensancharon demasiado, pocas técnicas venían del país de fuego, pocos o ninguna, ahora sabía que este no era el ultimo Uchiha, sino que la Hija de otro Uchiha se había vuelto Hokage, había tenido hijos, y quien sepa como un Namikaze…¿Namikaze?

-espera….¿Namikaze?-

-bueno- rio Zenaku- el que yo conocí se apellidaba Namikaze, pero su apellido paterno es…Uzumaki….nieto de Bolt Uzumaki y Uchiha Sarada…

(BOOM! ¿A que no se lo esperaban? XD)

 **KALOS, CIUDAD LUMINALIA**

El gimnasio de Luminalia se especializa en pokemon tipo eléctrico, su líder tiene un característico carisma hiperactivo, con cabello rubio como el sol y ojos azules cuan profundo es el mar, Meier Namikaze, nieto de Uchiha Sarada y Uzumaki Bolt vive en Kalos, tiene un hijo, Clemont Namikaze de 8 años, y su esposa Mimara Kazaka esta en un mes de embarazo, ahora están en el patio del gimnasio, su esposa rubia mira como en el campo de tierra, el padre junto con un luxray adiestran a su hijo, y no precisamente en batallas pokemon, pues ambos lanzaban kunais contra el suelo y en un arte de ninjutsu aparecen sobre ellos los recogen y lo repiten, pero el joven Clemont se deja caer preso del cansancio mientras su padre se detiene y toma su kunai para acercarse con una botella de agua a su hijo.

-ten Clemont- le sonrió- lo hiciste muy bien, eres un gran Namikaze…

-gracias papá- Comento el hijo mientras se estiraba y tomaba su kunai con la formula del hiraishin, el dios del trueno volador.

-papá…-digo el menor atrayendo la atención del adulto- ¿alguien más sabe el hiraishin?...

Meier se rio mientras le alzaba en brazos para decirle

-mi mejor amigo…Zenaku Uchiha..-

Pero Clemont cayó en un profundo sueño mientras su madre se acercaba y le colocaba la mano en el hombro de su padre

-cariño- dijo Mimara- Zen…¿tiene un hijo tambien verdad?.

-si- afirmó Meier- espero que algún día Clemont y el sean grandes amigos…mi pequeño inventor, mi orgullo…Clemont Namikaze…-

 **SINOOH, SNOWPOINT.**

-ya veo- sonrió Kalem- pero….yo tambien tengo mis trucos, ¿has escuchado de Tobirama Senju?.

Dicho esto colocó sus manos en palma abierta frente a Zenaku quien gracias al sharingan eterno vio que el aura en el aire se canalizaba en las palmas de Kalem, las gotas que caían de las estalactitas en la cueva empezaron a llegar a las manos de Kalem, y su cuerpo se recubrió de agua, hasta dejarle con una armadura, que parecía una samurái, con una espada de agua que relucía

-vaya- Zenaku se sorprendió-….¿técnica de Tobirama Senju?...impresionante…realmente…-

Kalem lanzó su katana, que Zenaku detuvo con la suya, contra todo pronóstico, la espada de agua de Kalem chocó contra la de Zenaku, y además, fue capaz de hacerlo retroceder, mientras con medio sello de arcaine alrededor de la cintura del Senju empezaron a girar y gracias al sharingan Zenaku se salvo de ser cortado, salto en retroceso pero a su persecución salieron las hojas de agua, Zenaku esquivo una que casi le corta la cabeza, con si katana deflactó la segunda, rodó para evitar la tercera, y con aura chakra rayo la condujo a su brazo izquierdo para chocar la cuarta y quinta hoja de agua, pero la fuerza del agua le rompió el guante, y le cortó la casaca roja. Zenaku estaba en el suelo y con el hiraishin se lanzó al techo, donde Kalem hizo una cadena de sellos manuales mientras Zenaku tomaba algo de aire, pero no esperaba que el Senju empezó a girar y gritó recubierto de agua

-arte agua, Acuajet-

Zenaku tomo el kunai y al alzar su mirada ya estaba frente a frente al gran misil de agua llamado Kalem Senju, Zenaku se transportó hacia otro pero Kalem lo perseguía de cerca, y así estuvo hasta que tomó sus y kunais, pero Senju Kalem le pisaba los talones, y aunque Zenaku era rápido, fue interceptado en el suelo por Kalem siendo golpeado muy fuerte, mientras el misil de agua le hundía contra una pared cercana de la cueva grande, pero Zenaku pudo abrir sus ojos revelando su mangekyou eternal sharingan, y dijo

-Susanoo!-

Entonces Kalem recibió un gran golpe en su armadura y fue lanzado rompiendo el Acuajet, cuando alzo su vista, Zenaku tenía rota su casaca, dejando solo sus jean una camiseta negra de manga larga donde sobre esta relucía una roja armadura samurái (la de Madara), que relucía sobre su espalda otra armadura espectral, de color azul claro, un casco con un Kanji para Susanoo y ojos inexpresivos, Zenaku empezó a caminar y para sorpresa del Senju, la armadura espectral surgía de la espalda del Uchiha, conectada por leves estelas de aura mientras en su mano derecha una katana espectral relucía y se movía al igual que la yamato de Zenaku, el rugido de la armadura sorprendió al Senju.

-eso- dijo Zenaku- es el Susanoo No Mikoto, el dios de las tormentas y los mares, aunque no es todo su poder…-

Dicho esto se lanzó contra Kalem que tenía su modo sabio de madera mientras el agua le recubría su armadura, pero Kalem había leído sobre la técnica del Susanoo, pero verla, era otro fantasma de mayor miedo, los ojos rojos de Zenaku con la cara de muerte del Susanoo eran algo intimidante.

A Zenaku le recubrió el Susanoo formando una armadura como la de Kalem, chocaron sus espadas, y sus ojos se cruzaron, Zenaku puso más fuerza y Kalem tuvo que retroceder, un corte horizontal que choco contra la armadura de Kalem lo obligó a mirar a su oponente como alguien serio, Kalem lanzó dos shuriken de agua que pero Zenaku saltó y con su espada en las cortó, seguido de eso el agua de Kalem se transformaron en pintas que empezaron a perseguir al Uchiha, este último lanzó los kunais del Hiraishin y con eso creo un circuito donde esquivaba el agua mientras Kalem analizaba a su oponente.

A pesar del tamaño del Susanoo, Zenaku se movió con igual gracia que sin estas con él, su sharingan le daba ventaja sobre Kalem, mientras tomaba sus kunais y con el último en mano lo lanzó contra el desprevenido Kalem que tuvo que saltar hacia atrás mientras el agua impactaba contra la cueva rompiéndola y dejando caer piedras en el campo de batalla, el Dahaka No Yoko ya había escapado, así que esto era una rencilla personal.

Dicho esto ambos entraron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde las katanas de ambos salieron disparadas contra una pared pero la de Kalem se hizo agua que, atacó a Zenaku pero este último con el sharingan estaba evitándola mientras corría por la pared luchando contra el Senju, cuando se acabo la cueva y la pared, ambos se dieron un gran golpe en el pecho, lanzando a Zenaku contra el techo y a Kalem contra el suelo, el primero impactó el techo pero se lanzó para aterrizar cerca de Kalem, este último estaba en una gran grieta, su armadura se había roto, así que dejo que el agua se vaya, de un salto, jadeando y cansados se miraron, Zenaku cerró sus ojos y con un rugido el Susanoo volvió a su espalda desapareciendo mientras se miraban.

Zenaku sonrió mientras Kalem le devolvió el gesto, sin duda, esta era la mejor batalla de la vida, sus ojos se cruzaron pero los tomoes del MES empezaban a girar y el usuario dijo

-Tsukoyomi-

Kalem vio como su mundo se hacía negro y aparecía en un campo, donde muchos arboles negros incendiados y un cielo rojo como la sangre lo cubría, delante de él se materializó Zenaku.

-tsukoyomi…¿Diosa de la luna?- alzo su ceja el Senju.

-bienvenido a mi tsukoyomi Kalem, aquí yo soy Kami (Dios), mando y domino, aquí 3 días son 3 segundos en el mundo real.

-Genjutsu…-Kalem maldijo su suerte- el más poderoso de los Uchiha….-

Pero su modo sabio le predijo y pudo saltar a unas manos de cadenas amarillas que lo iban a atrapar, y miró a Zenaku mientras el mundo se movía y se tornaba negro y rojo, fue atrapado en un árbol de manos como cruz, mientras el Uchiha se acercaba lentamente con su katana en manos.

Kalem rápidamente liberó mucha aura chakra mientras el mundo de Zenaku se rompía un poco, pero no pasaba nada

-KAI!- Gritó a todo dar Kalem mientras rompía a duras penas la ilusión.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente a Zenaku quien se acercaba en una carrera, Kalem reunió toda su aura restante en un solo movimiento , la especialidad de los Senju.

-arte madera, gran nacimiento de arboles!- y puso sus manos en el suelo.

Zenaku se detuvo cuando el suelo a sus pies crujía, y varios arboles con puntas como estacas lo perseguían, este empezó a cortar, rebanar, saltar, esquivar pero estaba agotado, y cayó preso de un árbol que le golpeó y lo hizo rodar sobre su tronco, el jutsu de Kalem creó en toda la cueva un bosque cuyos arboles estaban rompiendo las paredes, Zenaku estaba a punto de ser atrapado pero usando sus últimas reservas gritó

-amaterasu!-

Y todos los arboles cayeron presos en llamas negras que en minutos quemó todo el bosque, pero la cueva ya estaba cayéndose a pedazos mientras el infierno se desataba con el amaterasu, ambos quedaron frente a frente pero un gran piedra cayó entre ellos, y se miraron, con una sonrisa Kalem dijo

-¿nos volveremos a ver…Uchiha?

-no lo dudes…Senju-

Con una sonrisa ambos saltaron en direcciones opuestas mientras escapaban de la cueva que empezaba a venirse abajo, al salir la cueva cayo, mientras ambos guerreros se dejaban caer en la nieve de lugares opuestos, sonriendo y pensando que en cierta manera, lo que sabían de los otros clanes…no era del todo verdad

Kalem mientras respiraba mirando el cielo hizo un par de sellos y dijo

-coraza-

Con eso fue recubierto por madera mientras descansaba dentro pensó

Y ¿si Serena o Kalm lucharan contra el hijo del Uchiha?...

Dicho esto le recorrió un escalofrío cuando pensó

Y ¿si Serena se enamora del Uchiha?.

 **PUEBLO PALETA, KANTO.**

La pelea de Zenaku Uchiha Y Kalem Senju se había prolongado horas, tanto que esa mañana vemos a una pelimiel que caminaba practicando sellos manuales, Serena Mito Senju, o mejor como fue inscrita en el campamento como Serena Yvonne por su madre, en defecto, lucho mucho para no ir, pero no pudo contra su madre, la cual la mando y ahora estaba practicando sus sello manuales mientras exploraban, pero inconscientemente se alejó del grupo, y estaba en medio bosque con sombrero de paja y su vestido rosa, en un momento dado, la chica se dio cuenta donde estaba, y se asustó, usó su aura pero no sintió a nadie, de echo gritó

-¡chicos!- Serena estaba asustada- ¿¡donde están!?

Pero nadie respondía, cerca de allí vemos en un río un pequeño poliwag escapaba saltando entre las rocas seguido de un azabache que hizo un par de sellos manuales y cuando tocó la orilla dijo

-arte fuego, infierno divino-

Con su sharingan de 1 tomoe girando el niño perseguía al poliwag y le lanzó una pequeña llamarada en un intento por detenerlo, pero el pequeño pokemon saltó y siguió su carrera dentro de los matorrales

-¡te abrazare!- dijo Ash y volvió a seguir los rastros de aura mientras evitaba las plantas y ramas

Serena por su parte repetía mentalmente que ella no quiso venir allí, pero un arbusto se movió y ella quiso correr, aunque se enredó y cayó lastimándose la rodilla

-¡yo ni quería venir!- grito la ojiazul en un mar de pequeñas lágrimas asustada- mamá!

De la nada un pequeño poliwag salió y ella lo miró alejarse, pero nuevamente el arbusto se movió, el que estaba dentro se detuvo, miraba una cadena de aura chakra azul desarrollada, poco común en niños, y con un par de sellos dijo

-Genjutsu de ocultar-

Con su sharingan tapado bajo una facha de ojos café salió

Y allí estaban frente a Frente, la heredera de Senju Hashirama, y el Heredero de Uchiha Madara, al encontrarse el niño siempre alegre sonrió

-¡hola!- saludo- ¿Qué pasa contigo, que sucede? Soy Ash Uc..am…Ketchum…

Se acercó a ella con cautela, mientras la niña del sombrero de paja miraba al niño acercarse, podía sentir su aura, era fuerte diferente a los niños que no practicaban ninjutsu.

-me lastimé mi rodilla- dijo ella mientras dejaba de sollozar un poco

-oh, ya veo- Ash hizo un escaneo de las redes de aura y todo en orden, quizá la niña solo estaba asustada.- tengo algo que ayudará

De su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo con una pokeball en el filo y bordes azules mientras se lo envolvía en la rodilla a la chica

-aun me duele- dijo ella

-este ninj am encanto es buenísimo- sonrió él- sana sana colita de poliwag, sana..¡ya!- decía mientras movía sus manos alrededor de la rodilla de ella.

-no funciona- dijo ella- aun me duele

-vamos- sonrió el- nunca te rindas hasta el final-

Dicho esto me estiró su mano y la ayudo a ponerse en pie, mientras la sacaba de su oscuridad y pena en aquel bosque.

En esas manos, unidas corría la sangre del Sharingan Uchiha y la sangre del Modo Sabio de madera Senju, entre esos niños, donde la chica sonrojada miraba a su salvador.

 **Continuará.**

 **¿algún review?.**


	7. VII Persiguiendo Fantasmas

Bien, no llegamos a las 10 reviews, pero mi camarada **Sharoark** siempre deja un review, así que gracias amigo!, y gracias a **TEIET,** todos reviews son bienvenidos, gracias por agregarlo a favoritos, seguirla y sobre todo respetar mi ideal. Un abrazo.

 **AVISO:** Ya tengo horarios, es decir, en mi perfil ya tengo que día cada fic va a ser actualizado. Chécalo.

Pokemon y sus personajes pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE.**

 _Capítulo VII: Persiguiendo Fantasmas._

 **PUEBLO PALETA, KANTO.**

Pueblo Paleta es cuna de mucha gente, entre ellas un azabache que con 17 años vuelve de la región de Alola, la noche baña su regreso por el camino solitario mientras su fiel amigo pikachu lo acompaña, este había cambiado su ropa, una camiseta blanca, unos jeans y unas deportivas con el logo de 3 tomoes estampados, Ashton Zen Uchiha hoy vuelve a casa.

Su viaje empezó hace 7 años, cuando partió tenía un tomoe, ahora a su regreso tiene 3 desarrollados. Los ha ocultado bajo un genjutsu toda su vida, el segundo tomoe se despertó cuando tuvo que ser "el elegido" en las islas Naranja, el tercer nivel fue cuando Serena casi cae por un barranco en Kalos. Y gracias a la memoria fotográfica Ash trae hermosos recuerdos, los regaños de Misty, Brock cocinando, May y el listón, la despedida de Dawn, la partida de Cilan e Iris, pero nuestro amigo tiene uno en especial, su primer beso. Sí, cuando Serena se dio la vuelta en aquel aéreo puerto y sintió el tibio contacto de los labios de la pelimiel su sharingan de 3 tomoes se activó involuntariamente, cada noche, antes de descansar, lo recordaba, esos labios tersos, de la niña que vino en su búsqueda, pueda que no lo admita, pero Ash se sintió estúpido, aquella niña del sombrero de paja, la revivía cada noche, en Kanto, Johto, Sinooh, Hooen, Unova, desde pequeño esa niña fue un recuerdo, su memoria fotográfica del sharingan la recordaba, pero por entrenar antes de desafiar al gimnasio, no pudo reconocerla. Aunque técnicamente estaba obedeciendo a su madre quien le prohibió revelar el Sharingan y usarlo en cualquier evento pokemon que no sea de vida o muerte, esos ojos eran codiciados, y mucho, por eso ella instruyó desde pequeño a Ash sobre ellos, lo poco que sabía de Zenaku, y además le otorgó cada pergamino de la casa,.

-" _Serena"-_ dijo mirando el cielo estrellado y seguía caminando mientras estiraba la mano imaginando tocarla allá arriba

Con eso en la mente y una sonrisa en el rostro miró a pikachu, quien saltó de su hombro y Ash al observar que nadie esta con él lo miró

-pikachu, iré practicando mi nueva técnica- le sonrió

El ratón asintió y caminaban lentamente, no tenían prisa, no había prisa, empezó a recordar, su madre decía que Zenaku Uchiha, su padre, tenía desarrollada 3 técnicas propias, el Puño aural, de elemento rayo, el infierno divino de fuego y la cuchilla de aura de elemento fuego, Ash tenía casi las mismas afinidades, y se le sumaba el aire por parte de su madre, entonces empezó su jutsu, el cual, él recordaba, empezó con 15 sellos manuales, entre Hooen y Sinooh los redujo a 7, para en Kalos dejarlo en 3, pero no era suficiente, su padre podía hacer el puño aura sin sellos, entonces Ash empezó y rápidamente hizo 2 sellos

-chimchar, Zapdos- susurró para terminar con sus dedos índices en forma de triángulo y apegarlo a su boca

-Arte fuego, tormento de zapdos- dijo

Y soltando una gran cantidad de aire que al cruzar el triángulo de sus dedos se convirtió en una poderosa ave de fuego que salió disparada muy fuertemente al cielo, Ash sonrió mientras pikachu miraba asombrado

-piiiikaaaaaa- dijo asombrado el ratón eléctrico

-quizá debería llamarlo ala de zapdos- comentó el chico mientras el fuego a una altura ya considerable se estaba empezando a separar y caer en pequeñas estelas de fuego en la tierra, el chico activó su sharingan y los 3 tomoes empezaron a posicionarse en el iris rojo sangre, con eso pudo ver cada estela de fuego que caía y decidió extinguirlo para evitar que estos incendien el bosque.

Empezó a tomar aire y levemente recordó el arte de aire de su mamá para decir

-arte aire, torbellino-

Soltó el aire y chocó sus manos provocando que una gran ráfaga de aire embistiera las chispas de fuego apagando las más grandes y provocando que las más pequeñas se extingan.

-Serena- dijo él mientras seguía caminando- si pudieras ver eso…¿Dónde estarás?-

Soltó la pregunta a la noche mientras miraba a lo lejos su casa…pero esta ardía en llamas

 **PUEBLO BOCETO, KALOS.**

El pacífico pueblo Boceto, todos amaban el lugar, calmado, tranquilo pero sobre todo, respetado por la estirpe Senju que vivía allí, exactamente en el área de práctica de la carrera de Rhynohorn se lleva a cabo un enfrentamiento que es observado por una ojiazul.

La cuestión es simple, con ropa deportiva negra, Kalm Senju, castaño de ojos azules estaba en una batalla contra su hermana Serena Mito Senju, la cual acababa de volver de Hooen y usaba un traje rosa de entrenamiento.

Ella elevó una patada que fue atrapada por su hermano, quien atacó con la palma de su mano a la peli miel la cual detuvo el golpe con su antebrazo, y se escapó del agarre pateando con su pierna libre el pecho de su oponente. Ambos tomaron distancia.

-es hora de pelear enserio- grito Kalm

-esta bien hermano- sonrió Serena

Ambos unieron sus palmas y de repente alrededor de su rostro se formaron espirales negros, además de que en sus ojos azules se formó una línea horizontal.

-modo sabio de madera- dijeron ambos al unísono

Grace, la madre de los combatientes miraba atenta como sus hijos de 16 años demostraban, que la fuera física de los Senju no era cuestión de simpleza, ella miraba atónita como ahora esta batalla había subido de nivel, pero sintió unas manos en sus caderas, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a golpear al atrevido, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el cabello miel de su esposo se apareció en su línea visual.

-shhh- dijo el dándole un pequeño beso- quiero verlos ¿Cuáles son sus naturalezas aurales?-

-ambos comparten el arte madera, pero Serena tiene fuego y tierra mientras Kalm agua y tierra-

-¿agua?- se sorprendió Kalem, en su clan no era común, según sabía, el arte agua solo lo tenían su tátara tío abuelo Tobirama Senju y él, que Kalm lo tuviera era una sorpresa

- _"Veamos que tan fuerte son"-_ pensó el Senju abrazando a su esposa, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas sin haber visto a su hija también combatir

Grace se sonrojó y asintió, Kalem Senju había vuelto a casa y miraba el encuentro

Kalm hizo un par de sellos manuales que terminaban en un sello de chimchar.

-arte agua- dijo Kalm- maremoto-

Entonces Serena saltó para obtener distancia y empezó con ella con sus propios sellos manuales, terminando con sus dedos índices unidos.

-arte fuego- dijo ella- gran bola de fuego-

Con un soplido de ella y un golpe de las palmas de él, ambos elementos colisionaron en la mitad elevando una estela de humo, Serena respiró, ella tuvo que hacer 7 sellos debido a que el arte fuego era especialidad de otros clanes según los libros de su padre, unos tal…"Uchiha" lo dominaban. Aprovechando ese despiste, Kalm salió de la estela de humo a toda velocidad y saltó para intentar atacar a su hermana desde el aire, con su puño a toda velocidad intentó golpear a la peli miel que saltó evitando el golpe, Kalm cuando tocó el suelo atacó con su brazo izquierdo ahora pero fue frenado por ella, la misma que se barrió pero él saltó y conectó una patada en el estómago separándole momentáneamente, Serena se tomaba con una mano el área goleada, pero con su mano libre intentó conectar un golpe, su hermano retrocedió, Kalm con su rodilla atacó nuevamente el área abdominal de la chica, que con propia pierna lo frenó, el choque de sus rodillas generó un sonido seco, pero Kalm sonrió

-¿ese no es Ash?- dijo él

Serena se sonrojó y por instinto volteó, Kalm se separó y con una cadena manual gritó

-arte madera, clones de madera-

Con eso cuando Serena volvió a mirarlo tenía frente a ella 5 Kalm entre una gran estela de humo todos asintieron y se lanzaron contra la peli miel, el primero vino con una patada desde el aire que cayó contra el suelo pues Serena saltó a un lado, pero fue recibida por el segundo que intentó un gancho, pero ella ladeo su cabeza y atrapó el brazo de este y con impulso lo proyectó contra otro que venía por su espalda, ambos desaparecieron en una estela de humo dejando 3 Kalm que se reagruparon, Serena sonrió mientras su modo sabio empezaba a girar

-ahora que mencionas a Ash- sonrió ella- aprendí algo de él-

Kalm alzó su ceja en signo de duda, Ash tenía grandes redes de Aura chakra, hasta él lo notaba, pero, ¿Qué pudo aprender de un chico normal?

-arte fuego, INFIERNO DIVINO-

Y con un gran soplido salió disparado un torrente de fuego contra el Senju, que no pudo escapar

- _"….¿infierno divino?..."-_ se cuestionaba Kalem desde su lugar observando el poder del fuego y buscaba entre sus recuerdos el ¿Por qué sentía que esas llamas en sincronía perfecta ya las había visto antes?

Del torrente de fuego salió de un salto Kalm hacia donde no había disparado las llamas Serena, esa técnica debía ser muy avanzada, Kalm miró molesto a su hermana

-¿Dónde lo aprendiste?- preguntó- ¿Ash te enseñó eso?-

Serena sonrió y asintió, pero al no tener respuestas Kalm se sintió algo molesto, así que era hora de demostrar el por qué él era el hijo mayor, aunque fuese con minutos.

Serena sonrió feliz al ver que dominó esa técnica, que en el campamento, cuando eran niños, antes de que ella se fuera Ash le mostró para que ella se defienda sola, ese "secreto familiar" que Ash depositó en ella, fue perfeccionado por la pelimiel hasta el cansancio, cuando se volvieron a ver no le preguntó, debido a que Ash, según ella tenía entendido no la recordaba, lo que ella no sabía, era que siempre vivió en la memoria del azabache.

-…¿Ash?- miró Kalem a Grace que asintió

\- Ashton Ketchum es el amigo mas cercano de Serena- dijo ella para acercarse al oído del Senju mayor- creo que él es el primer amor de Serena-

Kalem rio, pero ese nombre Ashton era, de cierta manera, conocido.

En una carrera ambos se encontraban en el centro de la arena, pero Kalm saltó y con su modo sabio a tope gritó

-Arte agua, maremoto-

Del suelo salieron grandes chorros de agua, pero la sorpresa vino cuando Kalm puso sus manos en forma de atrapar una pelota pequeña, Serena con su modo sabio esquivaba el agua hasta que completó una sucesión de 3 sellos y con eso dijo

-arte tierra, barrancada defensiva-

Del suelo se elevó una gran pared que detuvo el agua cuya fuerza empezaba a agrietarla, pero Kalm dijo

-¡Suficiente!- avisó- arte agua...¡Aquaesfera!-

Kalem miraba como la humedad de aire se condensaba en las palmas de Kalm, creando una esfera que giraba y sonaba como una tormenta, Kalem tenía la habilidad de manejar la humedad del aire, pero su hijo había formado una esfera con las moléculas de agua, el control de la misma daba por entendido que no sería facil para él mantenerla estable y esta detonaba fuerza, el sonido que desprendía. Grace sonrió

-Kalem tiene la habilidad de Tobirama Senju, y desarrolló ese jutsu con habilidad de unos pergaminos-

Kalem cambio su expresión a una seria, él entró en modo sabio para examinar el asunto

-Serena- grito Kalm- ríndete, la Aquaesfera es tan poderosa que rompería cualquier defensa-

Serena miró la cantidad de aura chakra que estaba en esa esfera azul marino que su hermano sostenía con su palma izquierda mientras con la derecha la cubría debido a que, Serena notó, aún era inestable

-hermano- llamó ella- es inestable, si sigues podrías dañarte el brazo-

-tonterías- rio Kalm- ríndete no vale la pena que te enfrentes a mí, viajar con Ash te hizo débil-

Eso fue un detonante en la mente de la peli miel, ella se enojó y abrió su palma mientras su mano libre hacían la mitad de sellos, donde al terminar soltó una chispa de su respiración que tocó su palma y generó una recubierta de fuego giraba como taladro

-No me rendiré hasta el final- dijo ella- porque viajar con Ash me hizo fuerte, arte fuego, puño ígneo-

-hermanita- sonrió burlón Kalm- una Senju aprendiendo de un normal….en fin ¡ahora!- gritó él

Ambos empezaron a correr.

-SERENA!

-KALM!

Ambos estaban tan cerca pero entre ellos un encapuchado que dejaba ver solo su cabello miel, aterrizó entre ellos y en un movimiento rápido donde resaltaban sus aureolas en torno a sus ojos atrapó ambas manos y los desvió en un giro mandando a Serena impactar el lugar donde recolectaban agua y a Kalm contra la tierra vacía.

Cuando Kalm impactó la tierra su esfera provocó un agujero en la tierra similar a un cráter de gran tamaño donde un snorlax podría caber, Serena impactó con su puño ígneo el lugar donde se les servía agua a los rhynohorn los cuales salieron espantados de allí, el golpe de Serena evaporó el agua y agrietó el suelo a pesar de que, solo la punta del dedo medio alcanzó la tierra.

-¡BASTA!- Gritó la figura desde el centro de la pista y ambos se pusieron en pie, en un par de saltos ya estaban con él y lo miraban desafiantes- ¡su madre no los educó para intentar matarse entre ustedes!-

-¿Quién se cree para llamarnos la atención?- preguntó enfadado Kalm

-señor- Serena llamó- ¿nos conocemos o algo así?-

Kalem bufó muy alto y se quitó la capucha de viaje

-¿no reconocen a su padre? ¿Kalem Senju?-

Los dos jóvenes cruzaron sus miradas, Kalm empezó a apretar sus puños y con lágrimas en los ojos lanzó un golpe al rostro de su progenitor

-¿Dónde estabas?- gritó molesto y llorando pero el puño fue atrapado por Kalem, quien lo atrajo para abrazarlo

-mírate Kalm…te pareces a tu abuelo…- sonrió el mayor mientras el joven apretaba su agarre

-¿papa?- dijo tímida Serena y miró como una sonrisa resplandeciente y una mirada azul cálida la miraban

-Serena Mito Senju- llamó él mientras alzaba su brazo libre atrayéndola hacia él- mírate….la princesa de los Senju es la más bonita de Sablera-

Serena y Kalm apretaban su agarre, estaban felices y entre lágrimas los Senju estaban juntos, esas eran lágrimas de alegría

 **CIUDAD LUMINALIA, KALOS.**

-¡Fennekin ya no puede continuar- anunciaba un réferi- la victoria es para el líder Clemont Namikaze!-

El gimnasio estallaba en aplausos, el retador y el líder se dieron la mano en señal de paz y la gente empezaba a salir, con 18 años, Clemont Namikaze se había vuelto uno de los solteros más queridos de Luminalia, y eso, era explotado por su hermana menor Bonnie Namikaze, ahora de 9 años a quien vemos ahora hablando con una chica castaña que esta de paso por la ciudad.

-siii- dijo la rubia- mi hermano es soltero, de seguro yo puedo-

Pero en un santiamén detrás de ella pasó un destello amarillo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el líder del gimnasio estaba frente a ella, este se dirigió muy sonrojado a la castaña

-disculpe a mi hermana señorita…-dijo este pero al no saber el nombre no pudo corresponder la disculpa-

-May- dijo ella que usaba un paliacate y un conjunto rojo- May Balance-

-señorita Balance- completó él- mi nombre es Clemont Namikaze, y temo informar que debemos cerrar el gimnasio.-

La castaña ojiazul sonrió y asintió despidiéndose, la pequeña rubia empezó a escabullirse con DeeDeene pero un kunai (¿recuerdan el de Minato? Piensen en ese) cayó frente a ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció el llamado "Destello Amarillo de Kalos" frente a ella la cual le sonrió enseñándole todos los dientes

-..eh…- dijo ella…-¿hola?-

-¿Hola?- dijo molesto el rubio mayor- Bonnie, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? No quiero que me consigas novia…a mi…- dicho esto se sonrojó demasiado- me gusta alguien…-

La rubia menor pegó un chillido tan emocionado que cualquiera pensaría que estaban asfixiando un Celebi.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó ella

-no te diré- dijo el ya muy rojo hermano mayor- entra debes practicar tu hiraishin, yo mi rasengan.-

Pero en la conversación aparecieron 3 encapuchados usando una túnica blanca

-disculpen- dijo el rubio mirándolos desafiante- el gimnasio está cerrado-

Los tres lanzaron sus túnicas quedando solo 3 humanos de tex morena con cabello revoloteado.

-no venimos por eso…venimos por la fórmula del Hiraishin-

-Bonnie corre- ordenó el mayor mientras tomaba su pokeball

-Luxray ve- ordenó- cuida a Bonnie-

El gran pokemon asintió y subió a Bonnie en su espalda

-a no – dijo uno de los atacantes- Greeninja síguelos-

Lanzando otra pokeball de la cual el pokemon ninja empezó a seguirlos, Luxray bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras de la torre prisma mientras DeeDeene y Bonnie se aferraban al pelaje de su espalda

-somos 3- dijo uno de los atacantes- ¿Qué harás?-

Clemont sonrió y tomó pose de combate

-espero que sepas pelear tanto como hablar-

Para un hombre se ciencia hacer esto no era habitual, pero toda su vida su padre le preparó para esto, defender el honor de su clan y a su pequeña hermana, tomo sus lentes y los lanzó contra uno, para empezar a hacer una serie de sellos manuales.

-arte rayo, cadena de chakra-

El rubio hizo en su mano izquierda una cadena que desprendía rayos y se enredaba en su antebrazo

Los tres gritaron

-Byakugan- uno de los atacantes y su ojo derecho se ensanchó con venas alrededor

\- ketsuryugan- y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con una línea horizontal púrpura

\- modo sabio- y de sus ojos se formaron en las mejillas líneas espirales púrpura

De repente el rubio estaba frente a 3 usuarios de un Dojutsu.

-" _debo conseguirle tiempo a Bonnie y Luxray"-_ con eso reveló una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a sus oponentes.

-había leído del Byakugan…los ojos de Hamura Otsusuki, pero el tuyo es un implanten...y ¿ketsuryugan?...los ojos que resuenan sangre, y un…¿Senju?.

No le respondieron y se lanzaron contra el rubio

Mientras que Luxray corría a toda velocidad y alcanzó las puertas inferiores de la Torre Prisma, donde un greeninja lo seguía

-vamos Luxray- animaba la pequeña Bonnie-

El gran pokemon eléctrico se metió por medio del parque mientras varias personas miraban a Bonnie Namikaze, la hermana menor y heredera del gimnasio de la ciudad huir del Greeninja de ojos rojos inexpresivos.

Pero un gran shuriken de agua lanzó al pobre luxray contra un árbol y a la pobre niña la alejó, mientras que esta se trataba de poner en pie el greeninja venía lentamente contra ella

-¡ayuda!- gritó ella

-alto- una mujer se puso frente a ella- ¡Lucario ve!, ¡aura esfera!

Con eso el pokemon impactó desprevenido al greeninja sacándolo de combate, la rubia menor corría donde el lastimado luxray y lo abrazó

-gracias- y volteó a ver a su salvadora

-¿Korrina?...-

 **KANTO, CIUDAD PLATEADA.**

El gimnasio ya estaba cerrado, dentro en la arena un moreno achinado está en el centro de la plaza practicando contra su croagunk, Brock Takeshi, el mayor de sus hermanos estaba entrenado, y mientras su pokemon lo atacaba este abrió sus ojos revelando dos marfiles perla, y sin sello manual dijo

-Byakugan-

Venas muy gruesas se formaron en su piel morena que rodeaban su ojos, y con la punta de sus dedos luchaba a la par de su pokemon, quien intentó golpearlo, pero el moreno salto y empezó a decir

-8 trigramas 64 patadas, 16, 32, 64…- mientras iba a velocidad impresionante.

El cristal del techo se rompió y el él cayeron 2 miembros usando una vestimenta ninja que tapaba todo su cara., Brock se detuvo y devolvió a su pokemon a la pokeball

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó

Pero ellos lo ignoraron y cerraron sus ojos, para abrirlos y decir

-ketsuryugan- y los ojos rojos con esa línea púrpura

Ellos se separaron y atacaron al líder del gimnasio quien saltó, lanzó su camisa quedando solo en sus jeans y zapatos deportivos y dejando que resalte su byakugan.

 **KANTO, PUEBLO PALETA.**

El azabache corría a toda velocidad con pikachu, su hogar se estaba incendiando, involuntariamente activó su sharingan, al llegar, sintió como 3 proyectiles venían en su contra, rodo a su lado y miró bien, 4 sujetos cayeron frente a él.

-el ultimo heredero de Madara- dijo

Todos vestían como ninjas, tenían una katana en la espalda, pero antes de decir nada sintió a su lado y pikachu llegaba, mientras a su lado salía una muy herida Delia Ketchum usando una armadura samurái roja.

-¿mamá?- pregunto el y con el Sharingan examinó a su madre, sus reservas de aura estaban casi en 0

-siente orgullosa, pocas mujeres en el mundo pueden hacerle frente a un Chinoike, ahora muere- dicho esto este activó sus ojos y empezó una serie de sellos manuales mientras Ash hizo lo mismo con el sharingan.

-arte fuego- dijo Ash acabando primero- ala de Zapdos-

Los 3 enemigos hicieron poses manuales y dijeron

-arte agua, corro de agua-

Dos de ellos dispararon contra el ala en forma de zapdos que Ash alimentaba, mientras ambos ataques chocaban el restante tomó un impulso y grito

-arte se sangre, kamikaze- Dicho esto sacó una pokeball de la cual un snorlax con ojos sin vida se puso en pie, y empezó a hasta tomar un color morado.

Los Chinoike retrocedieron mientras el snorlax se acercó a los dos Ketchum y el pokemon gritó

-KAMIKAZE-

Este empezó a moverse mientras Ash hacía varios sellos manuales, pero la explosión vino antes, y no pudo terminarlos. Delia y él sentían el calor viniendo contra ella pero algo se interpuso pues sentía que su anillo de bodas brillaba, de repente un destello negro se paró frente a ella

-Susanoo- y una barrera azul medio cardenillo se interpuso entre la explosión dentro de la misma, un hombre alto, de cabello negro corto en puntas con una gabardina negra y una katana protegía a Ash, Delia y Pikachu.

-siempre tan oportuno- dijo ella

El se dio la vuelta mientras sus ojos rojos con los círculos (el MES de Madara) negros miraban a Ash fijamente y sus sharingan se cruzaron

-mírate- dijo orgulloso- ya estas tan grande…-

-Ash- dijo Delia- él es…-

-Zenaku Uchiha- completó- hola hijo

 _ **Continuará.**_

Gracias a **Sharoark,** desde que inicé este fic a estado aquí, un abrazo muy grande, y espero cumplir tus expectativas..


	8. VIII: Hiraishin Y Madera

Hola! Recordé que siempre respondo reviews y no lo he hecho, así que empezaré hoy con esta sección llamada

 _El Desván de los reviews._

A **Sharoark,** gracias amigo, estoy agradecido de veras que sí, y como muestra de esa gratitud te pido que me digas tu personaje favorito de ambos animes, yo prepararé algo con eso! Muchas gracias

A **Guest,** gracias por dejar tu review, espero verte aquí este capítulo amigo! Un abrazo.

Además gracias a todos los que la siguen y agregan a favoritos, estoy muy agradecido

P.D 1.- Te invito a darle Like a **Doshi Pokemon** donde una familia te espera.

Pokemon y sus personajes pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE**

 _Capítulo VIII: Hiraishin y Madera._

 **CIUDAD LUMINALIA, KALOS**

La situación para el rubio Clemont Namikaze no era buena, estaba contra 3 oponentes, además que 2 de ellos eran portadores de una habilidad ocular, aunque el byakugan era un implante pero igual era de peligro, y un modo sabio.

-" _esto es malo, debo evitar el taijutsu con el del byakugan, el ninjutsu contra el Chinoike…no había visto nunca un ketsuryugan, pero esas líneas…no es un Senju, debo averiguar su afinidad y contrarrestar lo mejor que pueda"-_

De repente los ojos del rubio se abrieron en signo de idea, y con malicia sonrió

-vaya- el del byakugan habló- que cantidad de aura chakra-

El rubio sonrió y retrocedió de un salto para quedar en el campo de batalla pokemon, seguido de un par de sellos manuales termino para poner a prueba su plan

-Jutsu multi clones de sombra-

En un destello de humo salieron 5 Rubios más, dando un total de 6

- _"si mis cálculos no me fallan…con la información que reciba de los clones podré planear una estrategia contra ellos, bien….-_

Dejando sus pensamientos vio como llegaban al arena los 3, Clemont se quitó su mameluco para dejar en claro que por dentro usaba un chaleco verde encima de un traje de neopreno azul marino y se soltó un poco mientras cada clon tomaba un kunai de hiraishin.

-¡Yo soy un Namikaze!-

Como grito de guerra los clones y el rubio fueron contra los atacantes, cada clon tomó 2, el original dedujo que debía enfrentarse al del byakugan para poder soportar que cierren sus puntos de presión evitando que el clon se desvanezca

El dueño del ketsuryugan atacó primero a los dos clones que evadieron el hiraishin hacia las gradas de la derecha alejadas de los cristales, el otro par consiguió llevar al del modo sabio contra las gradas y luchaban contra él en el corredor entre las gradas de audiencia y la arena de combate donde el Clemont original estaba contra el dueño del implante byakugan.

El Chinoike usuario del Ketsuryugan miró como entre las gradas cada clon tomaba su kunai, y sonrieron ambos lanzándolo aleatoriamente, mientras juntos se lanzaban a combatir, su oponente pensó en despacharlo deprisa para robar la fórmula hiraishin, tomó un par de shuriken que mandó contra ellos, antes de tocar a los clones estos desaparecieron como un destello, el Chinoike pensó en buscarlos pero no hubo tiempo, en cuestión de segundos por su espalda un Clon conectó una patada en la columna que fue rematada por otra en su estómago, una estela de saliva salió cuando el dueño del Ketsuryugan sintió la falta de aire, rápidamente sacó un kunai e intentó atacar, pero nuevamente los clones escaparon con el hiraishin. El Chinoike empezó una cadena manual para decir

-arte sangre, matanza-

Con un leve corte dejó caer una gota que se espació en un charco que se subió a él, enroscándose en su mano derecha, delante de él aterrizó un kunai y en un destello apareció un clon, pero cuando saltó para atacar con el kunai, sin mover la mano este fue atravesado por una gran estaca que se formó con la protección de sangre y por consiguiente el clon desapareció dejando a otro clon que cayó a su espalda, pero el Chinoike se dio la vuelta y alzó su mano para que la sangre se moviera como si tuviera vida propi y como un tentáculo fue contra el Namikaze, que su mano en forma de zarpazo y dijo

-Chidori senbon-

Antes que la estaca de sangre llegara al clon una estela de senbon azules estaban incrustadas en el brazo del Chinoike y pegó un grito al cielo cuando sintió ese choque.

El clon debido a la cantidad de aura chakra que había ocupado desapareció en una nube de humo.

En las gradas frontales 2 clones evitaban grandes bolas de aura que eran lanzadas por su oponente. Pero estos terminador con sus manos hacia abajo diciendo

-CHIDORI

-RASENGAN!

El enemigo del modo sabio solo miró como un destello amarillo apareció frente a él y otro a su derecha, ambos lo impactaron dañándolo mucho y lanzándolo contra la arena.

Los clones por el gasto de aura desaparecieron mientras que Clemont original luchaba en taijutsu contra el del implante byakugan que ya había eliminado al clon de sombra del rubio que mientras evitaba un golpe directo al pecho saltando para atrás recibió la información sobre los oponentes, obteniendo lo que necesitaba del Chinoike y de paso el del modo sabio agua ya hacía derrotado contra la arena, utilizando el hiraishin escapó de la estocada de su oponente pero frente a los dos el Chinoike con un kunai en mano se acercó al derrotado y que suplicó

-ayúdame-

Entre quejidos de dolor el enmascarado Chinoike sonrió y dijo

-arte sangre…Kamikaze-

Entonces en un destello sus ojos rojos atraparon al modo sabio que empezó a babear, entonces malévolamente el Chinoike sonrió

-mata al Namikaze-

Con eso de un salto él y el del byakugan desaparecieron, mientras que Clemont en el centro de la arena miraba al enemigo acercarse como zombi e hincharse, mucho mientras parecía que todos sus músculos se rasgaban y se volvía una gran bomba en forma morada mientras Clemont utilizó su hiraishin para escapar.

Afuera se vio como las ventadas de la arena del gimnasio estallaban seguidas de un destello de humo.

Bonnie miraba abrazada a Korrina como el lugar donde estaba su hermano explotaba

-¡Clemont!-

Gritaron aterradas las 2 esperando lo peor, pero un movimiento de aire y un destello aliviaron a la menor cuando vio que con su cuerpo algo quemado en el suelo sonreía Clemont y ella se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¿sabes que?- dijo él adolorido

-¿Qué?- preguntó la pequeña mientras Korrina ayudaba a ponerse en pie al Namikaze

-a mi me toca limpiar todo- sonrió y ellos 3 rieron.

 **PUEBLO BOCETO, KALOS.**

La residencia Senju estalla en alegría, en la sala principal sentado ya solo con una camisa blanca y unos jeans Kalem Senju estalla en alegría

-¿mi princesa casi fue reina de Kalos?- preguntó con estrellas en los ojos Kalem

Serena muy avergonzada asiente para ver como su hermano sonríe también

-ademas- dijo Kalm- volvió a ver a su primer amor-

Esto cambió la expresión de Kalem quien abrió los ojos y sonrió aun más para estallar en carcajadas

-bueno…- dijo Kalem- al menos ya sé que Serena si se casará-

Dicho esto sonrojó a la peli miel mientras sus ojos azules se posaban en su madre que solo miraba la escena

-Bueno- dijo Grace- Ashton Ketchum sería un gran yerno-

El clan compuesto ahora por 4 miembros, de los cuales 3 estallaron en risas sonrojaron a la pelimiel.

-aunque- Kalem decidió que era hora de molestar un poco a su primogénito- quiero que Kalm se case ya, de hecho conocí a un anciano de un clan casi extinto que tenía una nieta…se llamaban….am…¿Cómo eran?...-

Esto puso serio al castaño que miro como su hermana y su madre tenían una cara de susto y asombro

-¿no estarás pensando en…?- dijo Grace

-No- sonrió Kalem- pero debiste ver su cara-

Todos volvieron a las risas hasta que el greeninja de Kalm con el Frogadier de su padre se pusieron alerta, en el patio de entrenamiento aparecieron 20 enmascarados que vestían como ninjas. Al escuchar los llamados de Frogadier Kalem se puso en pie y ordeno

-Grace escóndete en el sótano….-

Los 3 restantes se sorprendieron ante tal orden

-¿Qué sucede papá?- preguntó Kalm

-¿papá?- dijo Serena

-Nos atacan- respondió Kalem y en un movimiento en su cara el modio sabio volvió, corrió hacia la puerta y al abrirla vio como se concentraban 30 ninjas en su frente

-Senju Kalem- dijo el que usaban una armadura samurái- líder del clan Senju de Boceto, pedimos…no, exigimos que se nos entreguen las células de los Senju-

Kalem saco un kunai pero a su lado sintió como con su ropa de entrenamiento, Serena y Kalm, sus hijos aparecían en escena

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- esperó molesto el mayor

-defender nuestro honor, somos el clan Senju- respondió Kalm

-y no abandonamos a nadie a su suerte, menos a un familiar- respondió Serena

Kalem se sorprendió, ahora no eran niños, Kalem tenía shuriken, y Serena cargaba en su espalda una Katana que tenia en su mango grabados..

-" _¿3 tomoes?"-_ Kalem se confundió, pero no era momento de preguntas

-Honorable Clan Senju- volvio a espetar el enemigo- si no hay respuesta entonces lo tomaremos como una negativa y todo nuestra gente se verá obligada a atacar-

-¿listos?- preguntó Kalem

-¡Hai!- respondieron los 2 Senju menores.

Los 3 entraron en modo sabio, pero Kalem podía sentir como estaban sus hijos, Kalm estaba ansioso, deseoso y en cierto modo feliz por un combate, Serena en cambio sudaba un poco, sostenía la espada por el mango mientras esta aun seguía en su espalda, apretaba el mango algo como queriendo liberar presión, en cierto modo ella estaba nerviosa, asustada.

-" _mi princesa de Kalos"-_ pensó Kalem

-" _siempre he sacado fuerza de los demás, siempre he sido apoyada y apoyando, ahora estoy al lado de mi hermano y mi papá…soy Serena Mito Senju"-_

Al no tener respuesta el Samurái solo movió su katana hacia adelante y ordeno

-ataque-

Los 30 enemigos cargaron contra la residencia Senju, mientras Kalem empezó una cadena de sellos que sus hijos siguieron y los 3 al unísono dijeron mientras sus palmas se colocaban en el suelo

-arte madera, millar de estacas-

Del suelo empezaron a salir muchas estacas de madera que alcanzaban el metro de altitud, 5 enemigos cayeron presos de esos siendo atravesados por el jutsu. Los demás pudieron salir evitando en un salto o corriendo entre la madera, 3 de esos en el aire dijeron luego de unos sellos

-arte fuego, gran bola de fuego-

Y los 3 lanzaron contra la madera una bola de fuego mientras que los pokemon iban a proteger a Grace, Kalm sonrió mientras tomaba varios sellos que su padre reconoció

-arte agua- acabó Kalm- Acuajet-

Y empezando a girar se recubrió de agua mientras Serena admiraba como su hermano en un espiral de liquido celeste se lanzaba contra las bolas de agua, Kalem por su parte tomó 3 shuriken y los lanzó contra los que venían por tierra

-arte madera, shuriken de madera-

Las 3 shuriken se volvieron tan grandes como aspas de molino, y cercenaron a 7 de los 10 objetivos

Serena desenfundó su katana, con la hoja lista y brillante estaba indecisa, nunca antes había matado, toda su vida entrenó para hacerlo y ser corredora de rhynohorn, pero ahora, varios enemigos se abalanzaban contra su casa y planeaban atacar a su familia, entonces la sonrisa de Ash se le pasó por la cabeza, ¿Qué haría él en momentos así?...

-no se rendiría- susurró ella y cambió su expresión mientras sostenía su katana

-Serena- susurró Kalem al mirar a su hija- sé que es difícil pero cuando una vida se quita en pro de defender lo que amas no estas haciendo mal-

Eso fue detonante en la mente de Serena, del aire derrotados y heridos caían presos del Acuajet de su hermano, ella sonrió un poco y con su katana en alto después de un sello de una sola mano saltó contra una horda de atacantes, Kalem sonrió un poco

Serena se puso en frente a 3 de estos que se frenaron y tomaron sus espadas mientras ella solo alzó su mirada y el modo sabio estaba activado

-Arte fuego, corte ígneo-

El filo de la espada de nuestra peli miel empezó a destellar un color rojo, tanto que parecía que detendría o cortaría el mismo acero

-arte agua- uno de los atacantes se preparó- corro de agua-

Un golpe de agua fue directo contra ella pero con una sonrisa, puso su espada en altura y recibió el golpe, pero los oponentes se quedaron boqui abiertos cuando al contacto con el agua el humo empezó a salir, Serena saltó y otro intentó detenerla con un corte horizontal que fue fácilmente bloqueado por ella, pero cuando empezaba a perder ventaja la hoja de su arma volvió a brillar cortando el acero de la otra arma, Serena aprovechó el asombro de su oponente para atravesarlo a la altura del pecho, ella tuvo que suprimir su asco en ese momento cuando la sangre empezó a emanar, retiró la hoja y vio como dos shuriken se acercaban, como aun seguía un poco aturdida intentó desviarlas pero tuvo que retroceder pues venían más a su lado, entonces escuchó la voz de su padre

-arte madera, Gyrados de madera-

Frente a Serena, por los cielos veía como un Gyrados de madera inmenso, pasaba y embestía a los demás atacantes, a su lado su hermano aterrizó y con si kunai asesinó a uno que intentó atacar a Serena

-papá es sorprendente- dijo él mientras lanzaba un par de shuriken

Serena solo sonrió, ella se lanzó con su katana contra un desprevenido y de un corte vio como caía el cuerpo a su espalda, algo aturdida hizo un par de sellos manuales y dijo con toda su fuerza

-arte fuego, infierno divino-

Kalem que sobrevolaba en la cabeza del Gyrados que arrasaba todo en su paso miró como de hija salía desprendido una honda de calor entera, que parecía una llamarada intensa, el fuego salía armónicamente en porciones enormes, parecía conocido, en cierto modo hasta que cuando su dragón impactó a los últimos enemigos, entonces reconoció la técnica, y un nombre vino a su mente.

-Zenaku Ashton Uchiha- susurró y vagamente sonrió mientras veía a su hija acabar y seguida de que su hermano atacó con el millar de estacas matando a los heridos

-" _a la princesa Senju le gusta el príncipe de los Últimos Uchiha"-_

Con eso en mente Kalem saltó del Gyrados que se desvaneció en pedazos pequeños de madera, el samurái que comandó el ataque estaba preparándose a suicidarse pero fue detenido por el kunai de Kalm que le arrebató la espada, y su padre lo tomó por el cuello

-el clan Senju se declara vencedor, habla ahora o te llevaré hasta el consejo de guerra , ¡Los Senju no les hemos hecho daño alguno! ¿Por qué nos atacas?-

-Senju soberbio- dijo el atrapado- tu Clan es el segundo que recibe el ataque así, todo por la gloria de Dahaka no Yoko y nuestro líder

-¿segundo?- dijo él- ¿Quiénes fueron los primeros?-

El enemigo estaba perdiendo el conocimiento mientras susurró algo que los 3 Senju alzaron a escuchar

-Los….Uchiha-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

HOLA aquí Julio, tengo una duda, al clan de Brock lo llamamos Takeshi Hyuga o lo dejamos en Solo Takeshi o solo Hyuga…¿alguna idea?

Siguiente capítulo

- **Mangekyou eternal Sharingan.**


	9. IX El Plan De Zenaku

Buenos días, he estado ocupado en el colegio así que mi horario quizá cambie un poco, además de que estoy trabajando el REMAKE de mi primer fic.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Sharoark,** estoy agradecido amigo, pero con tus personajes me la pusiste difícil jaja pero no te preocupes que SPOILER: Estarán aquí :3 un gran abrazo y gracias.

A **sliferdark1,** muchas gracias espero verte por aquí más seguido amigo ;).

P.D 1- Te invito a darle like a Doshi Pokemon y Pequeño Lux donde puedes contactar conmigo y una familia te espera

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE.**

 _Capítulo IX: El Plan De Zenaku Uchiha._

La pequeña residencia Uchiha Ketchum fue escenario de una explosión que causó un gran agujero en el suelo pero, una figura humanoide de color cardenillo grande, con unos ojos inexpresivos y con una armadura samurái con dos brazos cubrió la casa con sus alas y a sus ocupantes, dentro de la técnica denominada Susanoo mantiene dentro a los 3 Uchiha.

-Zenaku- Delia susurró ya muy agotada se dejó caer por el cansancio en el suelo

-¡mamá!- Ash se levantó para ir con ella pero delante de el en un destello negro ya estaba su padre

-Delia- dijo este mientras se ponía en rodillas y le acomodaba el cabello castaño, se sacó su chamarra y Ash observó que debajo de esa llevaba una armadura roja con 3 tomoes estampados en el cuello que le protegía, debajo de esta llevaba una camiseta negra y sus jeans.

-Ma…mangekyou..- susurró ella antes de perder el conocimiento.

Ash se detuvo, el hombre frente a él tenía casi las mismas facciones faciales, solo que su cabello negro era algo más largo, este sonrió mientras depositaba a su esposa en el suelo y le colocaba un suave beso en la frente

-siempre me sorprendes cariño- sonrió él depositando a Delia en el suelo.

-Ashton- llamo Zenaku- ¿lo presientes?-

Ash hizo contacto visual con su padre, y ambos sharingan se cruzaron, donde Ash notó a que se refería su padre.

Fuera del Susanoo Ash pudo mirar la fuente de aura de al menos 60 enemigos, y todos con pokemon listos para atacar

-sí- dijo Ash cambiando su expresión- pikachu quédate junto a mamá-

Zenaku vio como el ratón amarillo saltó frente a ella y se colocaba a su lado

-ya veo- susurró sonriendo- hijo, este pikachu te lo dio Samuel Oak ¿verdad?-

Ash se sorprendió al igual que Pikachu, que miraron como el adulto se ponía en pie y sacaba una vieja pokeball de la cual salió un fuerte Raichu.

-compañero- sonrió Zenaku- ¿te acuerdas del pequeño pichu que le dejamos a Oak?-

Raichu no entendió hasta que Zenaku le hizo un gesto sonriendo señalando a Pikachu, e inmediatamente Raichu abrió sus ojos admirando al pokemon.

-Raichu- Ash sonrió al saber que recibió un pokemon como el de su padre- un segundo…¿tú le dejaste un Pichu a Oak?-

Zenaku sonrió pero afuera se empezaba a escuchar los estruendos de los ataques que impactaban el Susanoo

-ya habrá tiempo para respuestas -miró serio Zenaku- ahora te necesito hijo…tengo algo para ti-

Ash alzo si ceja entusiasmado y miró como su padre hacía una pequeña cadena de sellos y colocaba su mano en el suelo, en la cual apareció una estela de humo y de ella una caja con un papel que la sellaba

-Ashton- espetó él Uchiha mayor- debes tener 17 años ¿verdad?-

Ash asintió dudoso

-lamento no haber estado aquí, pero esto te gustará, desde que lo encontré lo traje para ti-

Con la punta de un Kunai Zenaku se corto y colocó esa gota de sangre en la hoja que inmediatamente se rompió abriendo el cajón de madera negra

-acércate- llamó el adulto

Ash se acercó y al agacharse vio como delante de él una armadura roja con un signo parecido a un abanico grabado estaba allí, en ella el polvo de los años pesaba y además unos guantes con unas botas rojas estaban allí, Ash entonces lo tomó

-mientras viajaba me encontré con esto en el país del fuego, pertenencia a nuestro antepasado más poderoso…Uchiha Madara-

-" _Madara…"-_ Ash había leído cada pergamino de la casa y en uno muy viejo se tenía varias técnicas de alto rango S inventadas por Madara, las sabía, pero al ver que su padre le daba eso entendió también que en su sangre no corría una vida, sino un destino, el de luchar por su familia y los suyos

-hijo, hoy cobardes atacaron nuestro hogar- Zenaku se puso en pie- hirieron a Delia y exigen tus ojos- sonrió con algo de malicia Zenaku- porque saben…que somos Uchiha, porque descendemos de Madara, y sobre todo…- le tendió la mano- porque no saben de que somos capaces…-

Ash se colocó las armaduras mientras Zenaku tomaba su katana

-esta es Yamato- sonrió el adulto- fue forjada por Madara y a pertenecido a nuestro clan por generaciones…ahora- le extendió la espada- es tuya-

Ash soltó una pequeña lágrima, tomó del mango la espada y la desenfundó mientras la reluciente hoja brillaba

-lucharemos Ash- advirtió Zenaku- no por honor, ni por gloria, sino porque debemos luchar, sí, quizá nunca has matado, pero piensa que si no lo haces ellos sí podrán matarte a ti y a los que amas, pero necesito que me mires a los ojos y dime…¿a que le tienes miedo?-

Esa palabra hizo eco en la mente del chico; recordó que más allá vivían Gary y el profesor, o también en ciudad Celeste estaba Misty e inclusive más allá cruzando los mares tenía a May, Dawn, Iris y Cilan, Brock, Clemont y Bonnie, pero sobre todos

-Serena…- susurró y con fuerza se puso en posición de combate- si a ella le pasará algo yo…- cerró sus dientes con fuerza

Zenaku y Ash cruzaron sus miradas, pero algo pasó, Ash empezó a sentirse mal y cayo sobre el suelo.

Al despertar sintió como si la cabeza le diera vueltas, en breve miró como el cielo había cambiado, era casi de madrugada y se escuchaban unos gritos provenientes de un jutsu

-arte siniestro, sello del dios de la muerte- se escuchó

Entonces Ash pudo observar como frente a él un shinigami lo miraba y con cuernos pronunciados se acercaba

-humano tu alma es mía-

Ash intentó tomar la katana pero el Shinigami era mucho más rápido y lo atacó, Ash cerró sus ojos pero al abrirlos vio como un figura femenina se interpuso entre él y el shinigami

Entonces él empezó a mirar, era delgada, tenía un cuerpo de niña de 16 años al menos, y un cabello miel. ¿miel?

-¡SERENA!- grito Ash

La chica solo volteó y le sonrió

-yo nunca te abandonaré Ash, no me importa quien se interponga-

Ash involuntariamente tuvo el sharingan activado y a pesar de que corrió con toda su fuerza el shinigami rápidamente extrajo el alma de la chica

-¡No!- Ash atrapó el cuerpo que caía- Serena…¡SERENA!-

La sonrisa indeleble de la chica y como sus ojos ya sin vida se cerraban fueron la imagen que el sharingan fue a Serena exhalando su ultimo aliento y un shinigami riendo muy fuerte

-Devuélvemela- ordeno Ash

-tonto humano- hablo el shinigami con voz siniestra- su alma me pertenece, ahora no la veras en esta vida o la otra-

Ash se quedo de piedra, ¿Cómo era posible? Serena estaba en Kalos o Hooen, no en Kanto, y con eso empezó a llorar mientras la lluvia caía sobre él y el shinigami seguía riendo

-su alma esta en mi reino, es mi propio infierno, donde una y otra vez recordará que murió por alguien que nunca le dijo lo que ella quería escuchar-

Ash empezó a llorar muy fuerte, entonces las lágrimas tomaron un color rojo sangre

-" _Serena, no debiste hacerlo, yo sin ti no se como ser valiente, ahora tengo miedo, de la soledad, del odio, de la muerte, ahora tengo miedo a una vida sin ti"-_

El Sharingan de Ash empezó a girar muy fuerte, y los ojos empezaron a arderle y sentía como el tiempo se le venía encima, el shinigami vino en una segunda embestida pero Ash sintió como el tiempo se le volvía tan lento, tanto que podía ver que el shinigami se acercaría a un lado y no lo alcanzaría, pero algo pasó, ademas pudo ver como el fondo era de color rojo y se dio cuenta

-" _genjutsu"-_ maldijo- KAI- grito con fuerza liberando aura

El mundo se resquebrajó y volvio a la realidad donde su padre sonreía victorioso

-¡funciono!- grito Zenaku

-papá- molesto dujo Ash- ¿Por qué me obligaste a ver que Serena moría en una ilusión?

-Ash- sonrió Zenaku- mírate a los ojos en el filo de la katana-

Ash algo renuente obedeció para mirar el patrón circular que tenía su padre (El MES de Madara) y abrió mucho sus ojos

-hijo- empezó Zenaku- esa ilusión es un Tsukoyomi modificado, activa el mayor miedo de quien lo recibe, yo entro en los recuerdos, en este caso los tuyos y activo esa parte que convergen tus miedos, allí detoné el genjutsu, y por eso ahora….tienes un Mangekyou eternal sharingan-

Ash sonrió muy molesto y le dio un pequeño golpe a su padre en el pecho

-papá…después de esto me vengaré- rio Ash y Zenaku le devolvio el gesto

-Susanoo desaparecerá en breve- advirtió- presta mucha atención, deje también dentro de tus recuerdos las 3 técnicas del MES, Amaterasu, Tsukoyomi y Susanoo, ahora dime…¿Cómo te calificó Delia en habilidades?-

-mamá me calificó con un 9/10 en taijutsu, uso la técnica del puño interceptor , en ninjutsu manejo el fuego y el rayo pero aprendí de los pergaminos tus técnicas, además de que también se el huracán místico de Madara, en genjutsu no soy bueno, pero puedo escapar de ellos con el sharingan-

Zenaku sonrió para sentir

-¿Listo?- le entendió su puño

Ash miro impresionado y sonrió mientras chocaban sus puños

-listo…papá-

Desde afuera el imponente Susanoo desapareció y todos miraban como de allí salían caminando 2 morenos de cabello negro y con ojos cerrados

-atacaron mi casa- empezó Ash

Zenaku abrió sus ojos con el sharingan de 3 tomoes girando para ver como en su hijo sus niveles de aura chakra se concentraban en sus ojos

-hirieron a mi madre, amenazan a mi padre y quieren lastimar a mi familia-

Entonces abrió sus ojos intimidando a los que lo veían

-Yo soy Ashton Zenaku Uchiha Ketchum- grito con el MES activo, la katana en su brazo derecho electrificado su padre a lado- y soy el tataranieto de Madara Uchiha-

 _ **Continuará**_

P.D- Sharoark, ya se como aparecerán Jiraiya y N, asi que tranquilo amigo, un abrazo ;)


	10. X Magenkyou Eternal Sharingan

¡hola! Otro Miércoles y aquí la actualización semanal, donde explicaré una tantas cosas

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Sharoark,** amigo mío lo prometido es deuda gracias por siempre estar aquí

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE.**

 _Capítulo X:_ Mangekyou Eternal Sharingan.

Zenaku sonrió, su plan funcionó, y ahora miraron a su enemigos, entre los árboles al menos 20 estaban escondidos y detrás de esos otros 30, al frente una pequeña división de 10 miraban asustados a los Uchiha, Ashton y Zenaku en la noche dejaban que el sharingan brille, acompañado de la armadura roja, parecían demonios al asecho de su presar, lentamente Ash dejaba que sus ojos se encuentren con los de los enemigos, algunos tragaban saliva, otros sudaban y otros mantenían firme la mirada, estos sacaron sus pokeball.

-¡somos orgullosos Chinoike!- llamó el líder del ataque- manden a los pokemon-

Dicho esto todas las divisiones dejaron salir a sus pokemon, en el campo de Batalla frente a Ash y Zenaku se movían muchos pokemon cuyos ojos estaban rojos y eran inexpresivos.

-" _¿genjutsu?"-_ mentalmente Zenaku pensó

-" _Rowlett no podría con todos….pikachu esta con mamá"-_ razonaba Ash pero su padre fue más rápido

-Jutsu de invocación- Zenaku colocó su mano en el suelo de l cual salió humo y después un Zapdos hizo acto de presencia con una descargar impresionante, Zenaku le extendió la pokeball y la ave legendaria volvió a esta, Zenaku la lanzó al aire y dejo que el ave vuelva a salir

-Zapdos- ordeno Zenaku- defiende la residencia…¿si?-

El pokemon asintió

-Rowlett ve- Ash mandó su pokeball

En el campo de batalla salió un Rowlett, el cual, estaba dormido mientras todos miraban con una gota estilo anime como Ash tenía una vena hinchada por el asunto

-¿un Rowlett?- Zenaku sonrió- genial-

Ash miró como su padre le daba la confianza y despertó al pokemon

-Rowlett ayuda a Zapdos- ordenó y el pokemon de Alola levantó vuelto con el legendario.

-debes explicar muchas cosas- dijo Ash

-puedes apostarlo- comentó Zenaku.

Los enemigos miraban como detrás de ellos los pokemon volaban, en el aire se entabló un combate feroz cuando los Taloflame de los Chinoike atacaban a Rowlett y Zapdos, mientras que en tierra los pokemon se acercaban

-¿tienes otro As?- preguntó Ash mientras mandaba su pokeball- Blastoise Ve-

De la pokeball emergió un poderoso Blastoise que sonrió con unas gafas oscuras

-¿eh?- Zenaku rio-

-lo capturé cuando era un Squirtle- dijo Ash- en Alola evolucionó a Wartortle y luego a Blastoise mientras batallaba contra Chris-

Zenaku asintió mientras sacaba una pokeball y mandaba su pokemon

-Arcaine- ordenó- que no se acerquen-

El tipo fuego asintió mientras se colocaba al lado de Blastoise

-ataquen- ordenó el Chinoike-

En un grito los ninjas embistieron contra los Uchiha, Ash con katana en mano saltó en frente y empezó a correr, con rapidez increíble dio un corte rápido al primero, mientras esquivaba el golpe del segundo y respondía con una patada al más cercano, otro vino con una espada pero Ash la deflactó con su antebrazo haciendo que impacte a otro enemigo, en un salto alto miró como desde abajo empezaban una serie de sellos manuales y gritaron

-arte siniestro, bola de sombra-

De la boca de 6 de los enemigos una esfera negra vino en contra de Ash quien con su MES activo adivinó a donde iban y se movió evitándolas, desde el suelo Zenaku lanzó varios Kunai al suelo en distintos lugares, y con el Hiraishin de su amigo se transporto para aparecer debajo de Ash

-arte fuego- dijeron al unísono- huracán místico-

Desde el fondo saltaron hacia adelante 7 valientes Chinoike que tras una cadena de sellos dijeron

-arte agua, pared de agua-

Del suelo una poderosa corriente se levantó pero de los Uchiha el tornado rojo traspasó sin problemas la pared mientras que estos en vano atacaban con su arte agua intentado frenarlo

-maldita sea- desde el fondo el líder miraba como sus tropas caían presas de las llamas- no esperaba ver técnicas de Madara Uchiha-

Ash lanzó varios kunais mientras Zenaku saltó y luchó contra 3 que venían a su izquierda, Ash aterrizó en medio de los enemigos, y estos lo atacaron. Con su Katana Ash cortó limpio a uno, y predijo el golpe de otro, todos empezaban a amontonarse pero Ash en un movimiento grito

-arte rayo, Puño aural-

En una explosión de poder, varios salieron disparados al aire por la fuerza, Zenaku miró en cámara lenta como su hijo salía en un destello de poder con la katana en una mano y como el sharingan se movía junto a sus ojos en varias direcciones, buscando enemigos, en otro destello Ash ya no estaba y los enemigos aterrizaban sobre el suelo sin vida o muy lastimados, Zenaku con un kunai atacó a su oponente y lo mató, mientras en el cielo Zapdos y Rowlett mandaban al suelo a los Taloflame y en tierra Blastoise y Arcaine evitaban que se acerquen hacia la casa, pero Zenaku se lanzó a la contienda al lado de su hijo, quien estaba en una carrera hacia los árboles donde varios enemigos salieron a su encuentro

-arte tierra- todos los 20 dijeron- gran pared-

Todos miraron como se edificaba una enorme pared con púas al otro lado, Ash tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitarlas pero fue interceptado por otro grupo que entabló taijutsu contra el Uchiha menor , Zenaku saltó muy alto evitando unas shuriken y con su puño en alto atacó diciendo

-arte rayo, ira de Zapdos-

Con un golpe, y unos destellos eléctricos la pared se agrietó mientras Ash detuvo un golpe hacia su estómago, y con su katana atravesó a su oponente, por su espalda otro enemigo intentó sorprenderlo pero gracias al sharingan Ash soltó la katana y con un golpe en el pecho alejó a la amenaza, sintió unas shuriken hacia él y las evitó pero a su lado cayó preso de otro enemigo que con un kunai lo atacó, este hizo un corte horizontal pero Ash se dobló, y con su pierna impactó el cuello del oponente alejándolo, con salto hacia atrás y una media luna retiró del cuerpo muerto su katana mientras su padre en el aire con es MES dijo

-Amaterasu-

Llamas negras cubrieron a la división que mantenía la pared y los gritos de dolor llenaron el bosque, Ash miró con su MES como hacía su padre esa técnica

- _"así que el movimiento de las partículas provoca quebel pxígeno natural mantenga viva la llamaí"-_ dedujo al mirar como Zenaku hacía que las partículas del fuego vibren mucho y las alimentaba con el MES dirigiéndolas a donde el quiere.

-Amaterasu- Ash intentó hacer lo mismo pero entonces corrió por los trozos de la pared deshecha para al frente los residuos de la división hacer 4 sellos y decir

-arte fuego, Huracán Místico del sol-

Entonces exhaló aire que salió en cantidad de fuego huracano que iba contra los residuos de los Chinoike, pero el fuego se tornó negro gracias a que Ash le añadió el amaterasu, Zenaku sonrió al ver el ingenio de su hijo.

-Retirada- gritaron los residuos y los pokemon volvían derrotados, entonces Zenaku saltó al lado de Ash pero este último se cayó

-Ash- Zenaku lo atrapó y sonrió.

- _"el Mangekyou eternal sharingan es poder puro…, gracias a Arceus que al ser Uchihas de sangre pura por Madara no tendemos a quedar ciegos"-_ sonrió Zenaku pero vio como en los cuerpos sin vida, varias masas amorgas moradas se formaban

-Diablos-

Zenaku se movió hacia donde Delia ya hacía junto a pikachu y raichu mientras Blastoise, Arcaine, Zapdos y Rowlett llegaron.

-Susanoo- dijo Zenaku y la armadura cubrió a los pokemon y humanos allí mientras empezaban a explotar los cuerpos de los Chinoike en el campo de Pueblo Paleta llevándose consigo grandes extensiones de tierra y madera mientras los pokemon salvajes huían del ruido y el fuego.

Zenaku depositó a Ash al lado de Delia mientras ayudaba a acomodarlo y retiraba la armadura, Zenaku examinó a su hijo, el Mangekyou involucraba que el aura chakra involuntariamente fuese hacia los ojos, además de que el Amaterasu y demás técnicas requerían un consumo elevado de reservas, mientras recorría a Ash se topó con que tenía cadenas de aura muy desarrolladas, entonces sonrió para mirar que lentamente su esposa recuperaba la conciencia y este se acercó para tomarle de las manos y ayudarle a ponerse en pie

-¿Zenaku?- preguntó Delia

-el mismo- sonrió- Zenaku Ashton Uchiha-

-De Ketchum- agregó Delia mientras le daba un beso en la nariz

-Posiblemente- sonrió él- debemos irnos, toma a yo cargaré a Ash-

Delia se sorprendió ante tal afirmación mientras Zenaku se echaba al hombro a su hijo, acto que hizo reír a Delia

-¿planeas levarlos así?- bufó ella fingiendo enojo

-no- sonrió él señalando a Zapdos- él lo llevará-

El pokemon legendario asintió mientras en su espalda era depositado el más joven de los Uchiha.

-y…- dijo ella jugando con sus dedos- ¿A dónde vamos?-

Zenaku solo mostró el kunai

-a nuestra verdadera casa-

En un destello, desaparecieron todos de la vista mientras la gente acudía tras el sonido de las explosiones.

 **PUEBLO BOCETO, KALOS.**

En la salida del pueblo vemos a el pequeñísimo Clan Senju reunido, entre ellos el mayor Kalem Senju lleva su ropa de viaje, su hija menor usa un pantalón jean y unas botas café acompañada de una camiseta roja y su sombrero rosa, su hermano Kalm usa sus botas café, su chamarra azul y sus gafas mientras la madre de los dos Verónica Grace de Senju mira a su esposo, el cual, se mueve de lado a lado mientras revisa su mochila, donde halla lo que busca

-ajá- dijo este sacando un viejo pergamino- ahora…¿el otro donde lo puse?-

Su esposa empezó a reír mientras le acercaba otro pergamino

-¿este?-dijo ella

Serena y Kalm rieron mientras Kalem sonrió dándole un beso en la frente

-arigato- sonrió tomando el pergamino- Serena y Kalm vengan aquí-

Los dos se acercaron temerosos cuando recibieron ambos un pergamino

-esto- sonrió- es el pergamino del fuego- se lo entregó a Serena- y este el del agua- se lo pasó a Kalm- necesito que pongan una gota de su sangre y firmen aquí

Con su mano señaló la parte baja, Serena y Kalm cruzaron miradas sin entender el porqué.

-papá- llamo Kalm- no es por ser descortés pero….¿para que?

Kalem sonrió y tras una serie de sellos corta puso su mano en el suelo y salió un pokemon entre el humo, era un pequeño Bulbasur que sonrió

-Señor Kalem- sonrió el pequeño pokemon- ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

Los dos jóvenes se asustaron un poco y se sorprendieron pero Serena ya había visto a Hoopa y Volcanion hablar así que el impacto no fue tanto

-Lo lamento – sonrió Kalem- es que debía mostrarle a mis hijos el para qué sirve un contrato pokemon, puedes irte Verdín-

-entendido Kalem- el pequeño Bulbasur en una estela de huma se fue

Serena y Kalem volvieron a cruzar miradas para sin dudar firmarlo, y siguiendo las indicaciones ambos invocaron algo

-¡un torchic!- sonrió Serena mirando al pequeño pokemon- ¡Hola amigo!-

El pequeño pokemon miró sus alrededores, pero cuando cruzó miradas con el torchic vio que este tenía una bolsa médica

-soy Piro – se presento- el pokemon sanador de fuego-

-me llamo Serena- sonrió ella- un gusto espero podamos ser amigos-

El pokemon asintió mientras a su lado Kalem miraba que desde la estela de humo salía un reluciente

-¡Mudkip!- sonrió el chico

Este pokemon llevaba un habano y exhalaba humo mientras en su ojo derecho tenía un parche

-Kalem- llamó Mudkip- ¿este es tu hijo?-

El Senju mayor solo asintió asustado y risueño

-Sí capitán Muki- asintió Kalem

-¡Hey!- llamo algo molesto- también estoy aquí-

El pokemon de agua lo miró mientras el joven se ponía en cuchillas y miraba fijamente al capitán y ambos se miraron intimidantemente pero el capitán soltó una bocanada de humo en la cara de Kalm mandándolo al suelo mientras Serena reía y Piro se subía al hombro de Serena

-tú- Mudkip señaló a Serena- eres la hija de Kalem ¿verdad?-

-sí capitán…¿Muki?- preguntó algo temerosa

-Sí- el tipo agua miró a Kalem- maldita sea cabo Kalem, ¿no te advertí de que debes ser un buen padre? Pero no, nunca escuchas, el niño tiene un pequeño problema de disciplina

Grace solo tosió llamando la atención de todos y con un aura oscura y una "cálida sonrisa" dijo

-¿sugieres que están mal educados?- dijo ella

-N..no- sonrió asustado Muki- pero Kalem, tu ausencia sí paso factura en ellos, él se volvio rebelde y ella algo cohibida

-¡hey!- al unísono dijeron una sonrojada Serena y un molesto Kalm

-sí- contestó sincero Kalem- es un error que planeo corregir-

-en fin- dijo el pokemon tipo agua- mi nombre es Muki, capitán de los pokemon de agua de contrato, yo soy un experto en infiltración-

Kalm rio para volver a mirar pero el pequeño había desaparecido y cuando sintió algo en su hombro recibió una humareda en el rostro

-y si- se adelanto el pokemon- sí soy un maestro de infiltración-

Todos rieron mientras Muki bajaba del hombro de Kalm y hacia un saludo militar

-hasta luego Familia Senju-

-Bien- Kalem- invocación-

En otra humareda un turtwing apareció

-¿me llamaste Kalem?- dijo este

-sí- contestó este- necesito que vayas a Kanto, rastrea cielo, mar y tierra a los Uchiha-

-Hai- el pokemon tortuga desapareció

-Grace- llamó él- ve con los Namikaze, por favor, busca a Meier y dile que están en peligro, Kalm ve con tu madre, Serena te vienes conmigo a Kanto-

-¿Namikaze?- preguntó Kalem

-Ese es el apellido de Clemont- susurró Serena-

-después vayan al refugio en Hooen, nos veremos allí, de paso buscaré a los Hatake en Hooen y los Hyuga en Kanto, además mandaré un Rowlett a Unova en busca de N, el descendiente del Sabio de los sapos-

-es mucha gente- dijo Grace-

-ellos atacaron a los Senju, tienen un gekke hekkai, un clan enorme, y están buscando a los clanes, si van tras los ojos de Zenaku ya deben estar muertos-

-¿eh?- dijeron asustados Serena y Kalm

-Zenaku tiene un hijo- dijo serio Kalm- y si es la mitad de fuerte que él, entonces ni el mejor contendiente puede con ellos…-

-¿tan poderoso son?- preguntó Serena

-¿Cómo se llama el hijo?- inquirió Kalm

-en sus ojos está la habilidad pero en su alma esta el deseo de pelear, descienden de Madara Uchiha, uno de los pocos ninjas que están en un nivel más allá al igual que nuestro antepasado Hashirama…Zenaku dijo que su hijo era varón, entonces…sí mal no recuerdo su nombre es….Ashton-

Serena se le helo la piel al escuchar el nombre mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla

 **AFUERAS DE PUEBLO PALETA, KANTO.**

Una pequeña mansión con un símbolo de una Katana en un círculo rojo que tenía en 3 puntas un tomoe, adentro aparecieron Zenaku y compañía mientras Delia ayudaba a Zapdos a bajar a Ash de su lomo

-regresen- extendió las pokeball y volvieron sus compañeros dejando a Raichu con Pikachu al lado de Ash, Rowlett estaba dormido y Blastoise agotado se sentó en el suelo esperando órdenes

-no había venido aquí en mucho tiempo- susurró Delia

-Ash…-Zenaku lo movió- despierta…-

Ash volvio en sí con un dolor en sus ojos y una sensación de mareo, pero se incorporó y recibió el abrazo de Zenaku y Delia

-mi niño- susurró el pelinegro

Zenaku se separó y lo miró

-vaya- dijo este- has crecido tanto…-

-papá- al joven se le llenaron de lagrimas el rostro y abrazó al pelinegro mientras Delia miraba

-al fin juntos- dijo ella

-sí- Zenaku la atrajo hacia ellos- los Uchiha Ketchum…-

Después del conmovedor momento Ash y Zenaku salieron, este ultimo tenía en su mano un pergamino, ambos se habían retirado la armadura samurái y lucían un traje negro de tela con unas botas café

-Hijo- Zenaku se sentó como meditando y Ash lo imitó- ¿Qué sabes de el Sharingan?¿de nuestro clan?-

Serio Ash puso su mano en el mentón

-se que el sharingan puede copiar cualquier posición de manos, tiene memoria fotográfica…pero de nuestros antepasados…no lo sé- dijo con vergüenza

-escúchame- llamó Zenaku- Uchiha Madara es tu tatarabuelo, él era un guerrero que sobrepasaba los límites junto a Hashirama Senju, pero en una batalla final, allá en el lejano país del fuego Madara fue derrotado y dado por muerto por el Senju…pero no pasó, Madara sobrevivió y fue llevado por el cause hacia Sablera, en donde fue rescatado por Sakuu Yamato, pero aun había el problema de los Uchiha en Konoha No Sato, y creo un clon de sangre, el cual solo tuvo recuerdos de la batalla del valle del fin, alli, luego de muchos acontecimientos se pudo rehabilitar al mundo y unir a las aldeas con el sacrifico de muchos, Madara no se consideró héroe, tomo el papel del malo, el clon murió y Madara vivió tranquilo en Sablera, allí nació Satoshi Uchiha, luego Aaron Uchiha, seguido de Uchiha Zenaku y al final tú-

Ash estaba asombrado, dentro de él, tenía la sangre de un guerrero cuyo poder podría desencadenar una guerra.

-además- dijo Zenaku- en torno a Madara hay una leyenda, se dice que el obtuvo su Mangekyou luego de tomar los ojos se su hermano, lo cual no es verdad, sí lo tomó pero no los necesitaba, hay dos linaje Uchiha, los Uchiha puros que somos descendientes directos de Madara y clan original, y los mestizos creados por rituales, los hijos de mestizos tienden a quedar ciegos al usar el MES, pero los puros no, por eso yo lo uso y tu lo usarás, el poder de estos ojos no nos vuelven dioses- advirtió- pero sí nos dan la responsabilidad de proteger a Sablera, tierra que cuidó y acogió a nuestro Clan- Zenaku desenrolló el pergamino- este contrato es especial….aquí ya hacen 5 pokemón tan especiales que son mis amigos, ahora muérdete el pulgar

Ash silenciosamente obedeció

-firma- ordenó Zenaku

Lentamente Ash lo hizo, pero cuando acabó Zenaku sonrió

-esta estos sellos y canaliza aura a tus manos-

Siguiendo las instrucciones Ash colocó su mano en el suelo y en un enorme destello de humo salió un pokemon que rugió con fuerza, enorme, negro con colmillos Ash gritó sorprendido

-¡Giratina!-

-Zenaku Uchiha- saludó el pokemon legendario- veo que al fin me vas a presentar a tu hijo-

Ash alzo su mano pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza

-se respetuoso- llamó Zenaku

Con una reverencia Ash saludó a Giratina quien lo reconoció

-tú- dijo sorprendido- ya estuviste en mi mundo de distorsión-

Ash asintió

-¿Qué pequeño el mundo eh?- dijo nervioso

-Giratina- llamo Zenaku- le entregaré la masterball a él, ¿lo aceptas como entrenador?-

Giratina simplemente sonrió

-yo lo entrenaré a él-

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DE KALOS**

Una figura se mueve a toda velocidad por los matorrales, Escapando de un par de kunais él dijo

-Arte sabio de los sapos, baba de la muerte-

Un disparo de ácido salió de su boca crenado un gran charco que detuvo a su perseguidores

-¡síganlo!- grito quien lo seguía- aun no tenemos el arte de los sapos-

El que escapaba saltó un pequeño barranco y se escondió en una cueva que selló con unas burbujas

-uf- se dejó caer- por poco…-

De su bolso sacó una muestra de cabello

-tatarabuelo Jiraiya- sonrió- aun mantengo vivo el arte de los sapos, pero ahora…estos hozan buscan técnicas prohibidas, no lo permitiré-

El teléfono sonó y este contestó

-Bredan Hatake- sonrió él – ¿a que debo tu llamada?-

-atacaron a mi clan- dijo el- y también a los Yamanaka en Sinooh, algo anda mal, dicen que fueron también por los Uchiha y los Senju-

-¿Uchiha- dijo asombrado- siguen vivos…-

-más que nunca- dijo Bredan- según sé, Zenaku tiene un hijo que ya tiene el sharingan maduro-

-vaya- contestó él- ¿sabes quienes atacaron?-

-no- dijo Bredan- pero tienen un Gekke Hekkai, varias muestras de clanes importantes, hasta vi un byakugan, debemos buscar a los demás..-

-nos vemos en la cumbre de la paz- ordenó

-Siempre tan mandón…- sonrió Bredan- nos vemos N-

El peliverde corto la llamada y se recostó alli dispuesto a pasar la noche oculto.

 **CIUDAD PLATEADA, KANTO**

El gimnasio central de los Hyuga estaba en llamas, afuera los servicios acudían mientras Brock examinaba a su ya derrotados oponentes, el moreno agradecía que sus hermanos no estaban en casa pues pudo haber sigo peor, mientras que con su byakugan encontró en el resto una concentración de aura inestable.

-" _Se puede evitar"-_ dedujo él- es hora de buscar ayuda-

Tomando su mochila y sus pokeball, empezó el solitario camino en busca de alguien

- _"Uchiha, Senju, Hatake, Hyuga, Namikaze, este listado es específico pero según esto el mayor contingente fue hacia Pueblo Paleta, quizá Ash sepa algo"-_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

P.D – Se prendió esta mierda :v


	11. XI Reencuentros I

Miércoles, ¿Qué hacen gente? Yo aquí preparando el pequeño capítulo para ustedes =).

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Sharoark,** no note los errores hasta que lo releí :v desde ahora revisaré una vez mas XD y hoy explicaré esto porque fue una idea de momento u.u. gracias amigo =) y gracias por pasarte por "Rojo Carmesí" ;)

Pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** este capítulo va a tener un poco de laserbladeshipping; que es otro de mis favoritos =D. Además que aparte del amour habrán otras parejas

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE**

Capítulo XI: Reencuentro I

 **CIUDAD LUMINALIA, KALOS.**

Kalm Senju y su madre Grace Yvonne de Senju llegaban a Ciudad Luminalia, donde la gente se reunía en el parque cerca de la torre prisma, mientras Kalm y Grace solo seguían caminando.

-mamá- llamó Kalem- ¿Dónde hallamos a los Namikaze?

Grace sonrió señalando la torre prisma

-allí debe estar Meier, si mal no recuerdo también su hijo Clemont es el líder del gimnasio-

Kalem asintió mientras miraba el contrato que le dio su papá

-no entiendo mamá- dijo Kalm- saque un mudkip parlanchín pero ¿Qué hay aparte de ese pokemon?-

Mientras tanto Grace miró como la gente se congregaba en el sitio, Kalm al fin encontró un texto, en el cual posó su mirada y dando lectura se sorprendió

-" **Contrato De Iniciales Tipo Agua** "- susurró

Grace se acercó a un hombre que miraba como la estela de humo salía de la torre prisma y educadamente saludó

-buenos días, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-buenos días, hace unas horas Ciudad Luminalia a estado siendo atacada por explosiones en sitios aleatorios, las autoridades piden calma pero hace unas 2 horas la explosión del gimnasio congregó a todos, Clemont Namikaze estaba dentro, dicen que 3 encapuchados lo atacaron y tememos por la seguridad del niño genio de los pokemon tipo eléctrico-

Mientras la explicación seguía Kalm al fin llego a lo que necesitaba

-Squirtle Médico, Totodile Guardián, Mudkip experto infiltración, Piplup rastreador, Oshawott estratega, froakie maestro taijutsu, Popplio ninjutsu-

Con eso en mente al menos ya sabia de que apoyo disponía, pero entonces un estruendoso sonido vino hacia él, mientras sonaban gritos

-¡allí viene otro de esos!-

Kalm se colocó al frente de la multitud, donde a toda velocidad una bola de masa morada venía en pro de embestirlos, Kalem colocó sus manos

-modo sabio-

Pero antes de decir nada un destello amarillo pasó frente a él y en un parpadeo la bola aquella desapareció, arriba en el aire se veía nuevamente como reaparecía, y la figura masculina que se la llevo desaparecía, frente a la multitud apareció un Kunai, luego a su lado cayó otro, y un tercero vino a dar al borde de ellos, en otro parpadeo aparecieron Meier, Clemont y Bonnie, sumándole que Clemont traía en brazos a Korrina, Kalm miró al rubio, con el modo sabio activo pudo presentir como el aura chakra de ese joven era aun más grande que la de él. Grace en cambio notó como Clemont y Bonnie habían crecido, al principio Korrina era muy alta a comparación del rubio, pero ahora estaban de igual estatura, Bonnie por su parte le daba por el hombro a Clemont, la líder del gimnasio estaba algo sonrojada al ser cargada al estilo princesa por él, y sorprendida porque Clemont nunca se caracterizó por ser alguien rápido.

-¡Vivan los orgullosos Namikaze!- gritaron la gente- ¡protectores de Luminalia!-

Clemont y Meier tenían una sonrisa nerviosa y hacían una reverencia, Bonnie en cambio sonreía recibiendo las ovaciones.

-¡amigos!- Meier habló -¡ vuelvan a sus hogares, vienen más hacia el frente de la ciudad!-

La gente empezó una historia colectiva, pero Clemont habló

-¡tranquilos ya cometí el error una vez de no cuidarlos cuando estuvo el team Flare!- espetó Clemont- ¡nadie lastimará a la gente de esta ciudad!-

Motivados por esas palabras la gente se iba a toda prisa, mientras Clemont ponía a Korrina en el suelo y ella se incorporaba algo asombrada, miró bien y se acercó invadiendo el espacio del rubio mientras examinaba cada parte del chico.

Bonnie reía al ver como su hermana estaba rojo cual tomate mientras era escudriñado por la chica de Yantra.

-nunca supuse que podías ser alguien tan veloz- dijo Korrina mirándolo algo celosa debido a que las chicas que pasaban le echaban un vistazo al rubio mientras Meier les indicaba ir a sus casas y Bonnie evitaba echara a reír, entonces Clemont y Korrina cruzaron miradas mientras ambos se perdían en los ojos azules del otro

-¿y bien?- dijo ella mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura

-em…- Clemont sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca- ¿Cómo va todo?-

Bonnie literalmente se cayó de espaldas

-no me digas que en todas las cartas que hemos intercambiado nunca- recalco ella- me dijiste que podías hacer eso-

-pues las cartas no las enviaba- respondió el rubio- yo las iba a entregar, era el mejor pretexto para verte aunque sea de lejos-

Korrina se sorprendió y sonrojó pero antes de responder se escuchó

-¡Meier!- Grace llegó con Kalm- ¡cuidado!

Antes de que Korrina o Clemont pudiesen seguir hablando varios Taloflame, noivern y uno que otro greeninja llegaron acompañados de 20 enemigos que vestían encapuchados

-modo sabio- Kalm no espero y lanzó su pokeball- ¡Greeninja ve!

De la pokeball el pokemon salió

-te debo una respuesta, hasta eso, Heliolisk ve- dijo Clemont protegiendo a la rubia con su cuerpo y puso un Kunai en su boca mientras en su mano una esfera azul se formaba

-Bonnie- Meier se puso al lado mientras sacaba su pokeball- lleva a Grace al refugio, Ampharos ve-

-DeeDeeney ven conmigo- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su kunai y con la otra mano llevaba a la madre de Serena y Kalm en un destello amarillo

-Meier Namikaze- sonrió Kalm- supongo-

-el mismo- dijo el mayor

-mi papá necesita su ayuda- completo Kalm con su modo sabio ya en alto

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó Clemont con Korrina a su espalda

-Kalm Senju- respondió el castaño- hijo de Kalem Senju y descendiente de Hashirama Senju-

Clemont asintió, hacia tiempo ese chico había retado su gimnasio, Korrina guardaba silencio

-Korrina-Clemont se dio vuelta y acarició la mejilla de la pálida rubia con el dorso de su mano

-¿eh?- la chica se sonrojo por la cercanía del chico pero sintió un pequeño piquete

-te marque con el sello del Hiraishin- completo sonriente Clemont- y ten

Le paso la pokeball de luxray y le sonrió

-cada segundo que tenga de vida- dijo Clemont- buscaré cuidarte porque para mi; eres alguien especial-

Korrina se sonrojó demasiado, cierto era que ella y Clemont habían desarrollado una amistad especial, entonces ella lo miró, el cabello rubio había crecido un poco, el chaleco táctico verde sobre el neopreno le ayudaban a discernir que la adolescencia le pego bien, ella siempre gustó de compartir tiempo con Clemont, era lo más cercano a un mejor amigo, y el sentimiento era reciproco, entonces en un destello aparecieron en el parque

-aquí estarás a salvo- dijo Clemont mientras retiraba del suelo su kunai-

-espera- llamó ella- ten cuidado…¿si?-

Entonces le dio un abrazo que él correspondió, Clemont desde el fondo de su alma sabía algo, se había enamorado de ella, la chica que podía golpearlo si deseaba, pero qué más daba, Clemont iba a protegerla ante todo

-todo lo que yo hago- dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano- será siempre por ti, mis victorias son tuyas y mi vida igual- sonrió él

-ay Clemont- al borde de llanto ella aprisionó el abrazo- vuelve entero-

-cuando esto acabe- dijo él- te llevaré a una- muy rojo empezó a hiperventilarse- ci…ci…cita-

Dicho esto y por la vergüenza Clemont desapareció con el hiraishin dejando una roja Korrina que miraba el cielo con sus mejillas rojas y su sonrisa.

-mi inventor favorito- sonrió ella y dejó salir a Lucario.

 **RUTA 43, AFUERAS DE PUEBLO BOCETO, KALOS.**

Kalem y Serena siguen caminando mientras llegan a un claro donde Serena sigue leyendo el pergamino en busca de información, cuando se topó con lo que buscaba mientras su padre se detenía

-espera unos minutos hija- dijo él mientras se sentaba a meditar- necesito reunir aura para esto-

Serena sintió y al fin dio con el título del contrato

-" **Contrato de los iniciales tipo Fuego** "- leyó para llegar a donde decía quienes conformaban el equipo que tenía para invocar

-Charmander guerrero, Quilava rastreador, Torchic médico, Chimchar maestreo taijutsu, Tepig experto infiltración, Fennekin ninjutsu y Litten guardián-

-un fennekin- sonrió Serena al mirar a su lado la pokeball de Braixen

Kalm por su parte terminó y colocó sus manos en el suelo

-arte de invocación, Protector de la familia Senju-

Dicho esto un Hoopa emergió entre la estela de humo

-uf- Kalem se dejó caer por el cansancio mientras Serena llegaba

-¿estas bien papá?- dijo ella mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-como nunca- dijo él- te presento a Hoopa el guardián de la familia Senju, él esta en el último nivel de cada contrato-

Serena asintió con una reverencia hacia Hoopa que saludo

-Hoopa necesito un anillo que nos lleve hasta Kanto; Ciudad Plateada para ser preciso-

El pokemon asintió y frente a ellos un portal grande se abrió, el cual Serena miró, estaba tan cerca de volver a ver a Ash, a un tiro de piedra, ¿Qué le diría? Después del beso no supo nada que decirle; todo estaba dicho. Algo insegura siguió a su padre que atravesaba el anillo y aparecía en la entrada de Ciudad Plateada, atrás de él Serena salía mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa de pensar en Ash

-gracias Hoopa-

El pokemon en un destello de humo desapareció y Serena empezó a seguir a su padre

-Serena- llamó Kalem- dime por favor ¿cómo te calificó mamá en cuanto a Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y genjutsu-

-bueno..- Serena empezó a hacer memoria- 8/10 en Ninjutsu, aun necesito encadenar sellos algo largos para usar uno que otro jutsu, en taijutsu es un 10/10 uso la técnica del puño catártico que decían los pergaminos, genjutsu no soy buena, manej pero si caigo en uno dudo reconocerlo-

Kalem analizaba lo que usa le decía, según él deducía, Serena podría medirse sin problemas contra el hijo de Zenaku, a no ser que el llamado Ashton tuviera entre su repertorio un genjutsu como el tsukoyomi el cual es difícil de romper inclusive para él, en cuanto a Kalm, parecía el más factible para poder batallar contra Ash, dicho esto recordó que Zenaku afirmó hace tiempo que su hijo podía con los de él, Kalem rio un poco y miró a Serena

-el modo sabio- dijo él- tienes control sobre el nivel base, pero ¿has probado técnicas de madera de mayor rango?-

-no- contestó Serena

Kalem se detuvo y ella le miro

-hija- comenzó- mira estos sello pero solo úsalos cuando realmente, y recalco, realmente estés enfrentándote a algo grande-

Serena miró la cadena de 7 sellos que se detenía, su padre no hizo nada más

-consiste en concentrar tu afinidad madera y dejar que fluya en el suelo, lo demás lo harán el agua y la tierra naturales-

Serena asintió y empezó a practicar su cadena pero se detuvo al llegar al gimnasio incendiado y ver como varios Squirtle apagaban el fuego acompañados de la oficial Jenny

-mierda- susurró Kalem-

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la pelimiel

-hubo un atentado contra los honorables Hyuga de Sablera, se dice que el líder Brock los detuvo pero no ha aparecido, además de que cada vez que nos acercamos a un cuerpo este se recubre de una masa morada que explota- dijo la oficial acercándose

-gracias- dijo un cortante Kalem mientras veía llegar al turtwing que mando ha buscar a Zenaku

-señor- dijo el pokemon mientras Kalem se apartaba de la oficial con Serena

-¿lo hallaste?- preguntó

-sí señor, esta en las afueras de Pueblo Paleta, pero una división Chinoike fue derrotada en el pueblo, más de 70 enemigos, según escuché, el responsable, o mejor dicho los responsables de evitar que el pueblo haya Explotado fueron los que vivían en la única casa que se quemó-

-¿y esa fue?- dijo una ansiosa Serena

-la residencia Ketchum señorita Serena- dijo el pokemon

Serena asintió muy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, se veía con Ash después de mucho tiempo, pero en su sangre, en su destino estaba que él era un Uchiha y ella una Senju, desde el fondo de su alma, quizá más allá, temía, temía que el cariño y amor que había juntado tantos años jamás pudiera realizarse con él.

-gracias – Kalem habló- y Serena…-

La peli miel lo miró llorando

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella- lo he admirado tanto tiempo, he caminado atrás buscando estar a su lado, apoyándolo desde atrás y soñando con ser yo quien lo cuide, y en nuestra sangre esta el destino de odio-

A Kalem Senju el llanto de su hija le rompió el alma.

-Pero Serena- dijo él- no porque sean Uchiha y tú una Senju significa que estén destinados a no estar juntos-

-Pero ¿y la leyenda de lo crueles y despiadados que son? Ash desciende del mismo Madara Uchiha papá, el enemigo de nuestro antepasado, ¿tú crees que no se que tú no permitirías que estemos juntos? Leí la historia de Madara, sé que los Senju y los Uchiha se odian- dijo ella llorando

-hija- Kalem la atrajo hacia él y le secó las lágrimas- sí sé lo que quieres decir, pero, hay algo que no consideraste-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella entre sollozos

-que te amo hija, y si tú eres feliz yo igual- Kalem abrazó

Serena dejó un momento esa idea algo apresurada, ella y Ash nunca se habían peleado, una sola vez, ella estuvo a punto de gritarle que lo amaba pero huyó, dejando a un Ash tirado en la nieve, después de eso su relación siguió mejor que nunca, aunque habían muchas cosas que ella pensaba, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué Ash no pudo detectar a Sampei? O ¿Por qué le costaba esas cosas ninja si era descendiente de un ninja extremadamente fuerte?.

Kalem por su parte estaba algo perdido, mas que nada le había aterrado la idea de perder a su hija, pero meditándolo bien, él se había perdido años del crecimiento de Serena, algún día su hija iba a enamorarse, y dejar el nido como él lo hico hace tiempo, le resultaba increíble pensar sin embargo, que Senju Serena y Uchiha Ashton se llevaran tan bien como afirmaba su hija. Pero al sentir el olor a fresas de su niña supo que, elija lo que ella elija y a quien elija, él la apoyaría.

-te quiero hija- sonrió Kalem – ahora sigamos-

Se separaron y Serena se secó sus lágrimas par empezar rumbo a Pueblo Paleta, donde la memoria de la chica se estaba llenando de varios lindos recuerdos en su niñez.

Mientras tanto a pocos Kilómetros de allí

 **AFUERAS DE PUEBLO PALETA, KANTO.**

-¡Arte De fuego inferna!- Zenaku dijo- ¡esfera de fuego divino!-

En la palma de Zenaku se formó una pequeña esfera roja que destilaba calor, Ash estaba sentando con el sharingan analizando la técnica, lo cual le dio una idea de como hacer la técnica

Zenaku la lanzó contra un árbol cercano provocando un explosión que dejó un rastro en el lugar de impacto, mientras Ash miraba asombrado

-Increíble- susurró-

-¿a que si?- sonrió Zenaku- ahora es tu turno, este arte de fuego es de nivel s, lo desarrollé cuando conocí a los Namikaze-

-¿Dónde papá?- preguntó Ash

-ellos son de ciudad Luminalia, en Kalos- completó

Ash por su parte se dio un golpe en la cabeza, obviamente no recordó que Bonnie y Clemont se apellidaban Namikaze, entonces miró a su padre mientras con su mano intentaba mantener estable la esfera de fuego

-Yo conozco a 2 Namikaze- dijo sonriente- viaje con ellos todo Kalos-

Zenaku sonrió, desde el fondo de su alma consideraba a Meier como un amigo, pero algo interrumpió cuando sintió ser observado

-sharingan-susurró

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo divisar una fuente de aura y lanzo su kunai hacia el arbusto, pero antes de llegar con el Hiraishin se movió hasta allí tomó del cuello al que estaba escondido

-¿Quién te envía?-

Ash miró al chico y lo reconoció

-¡¿Brock?!- pregunto

-¿lo conoces?- preguntó Zenaku

-sí- contestó alegre Ash- es Brock Hyuga líder del gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, estaba estudiando para ser doctor pokemon ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-aire- susurró Brock

Zenaku se percató y le dejo suelto mientras sonreía

-lo siento- dijo avergonzado

-uf- Brock volvía a ponerse en pie- no hay problema señor…-

-Zenaku Uchiha- contestó el mayor

-señor Uchi…¡UCHIHA ZENAKU!-

-No grites- dijo Ash tapándose los oídos- papá no es sordo-

Papá, papá, Zenaku Papá, Brock estaba al borde del colapso nervioso

-eres hijo de Zenaku Uchiha- afirmó Brock- eso significa que tú debes tener el sharingan-

Ash solo asintió mientras tornaba sus ojos en 3 tomoes y los hacía girar

-mi mejor amigo es descendiente de Madara Uchiha- susurro Brock- diablos, bueno eso explica un par de cosas-

Ash y el moreno rieron

-Hyuga- dijo Zenaku- eres hijo de Brown ¿cierto?¿cómo esta el viejo Brown?-

Brock se quedó en silencio y agachó la mirada

-a mi padre lo mataron hace 3 meses y le robaron su byakugan-

Zenaku asintió y le colocó la mano en el hombro

-lo siento por ti-

-Lo lamento mucho Brock- Ash hizo una pequeña reverencia-

-¿sabes quien fue?- preguntó Zenaku

-no señor- contesto Brock volviendo a su animo normal- pero supe que un gran contingente de esos bastardos que mataron a papá y que atacaron mi gimnasio ayer venía hacia aquí-.

Zenaku se puso en sobre alerta cuando a su espalda se escuchó

-arte de sangre, hidra de 3 cabezas-

Ash con el sharingan pudo percirlo y saltó evitándolo mientras que Brock retrocedía, todos 3 tomaron posiciones de combate

-sharingan- dijo Zenaku y sus 3 tomoes aparecieron

-mangekyou eternal sharingan- Ash formó su MES y mantenía la katana en alto

-Byakugan- en Brock los marfiles aperlados de sus ojos se formaron y las venas que rodeaban sus cuencas se volvieron notorias

-Uchiha- sonó de entre los árboles mientras el hidra de Sangre rugía- vengo por ti-

-¡Muéstrate cobarde!- Grito Ash mientras su sharingan buscaba de entre el follaje, poco a poco iba localizando enemigos, estos sumaban 30 en total, pero de a poco empezaban a aumentar y serían 50, 70 y por poco 100, Inclusive Zenaku se preocupó

-Brock ¿Cuántos ves?- pregunto Ash-

-95 y 3 más al fondo dirigiendo el ataque-

-¿Qué quieres?- grito Zenaku

-facil, tus ojos- salió al frente una figura espeluznante, parecía un monstruo negro con cuernos recubierto de una armadura negra cual onix, sus ojos rojos con una línea morada exudaban sangre.

-¡Dahaka No Yoko!- Zenaku se sorprendió-

-pero si es el hijo de Aaron Uchiha- bufó el monstruo- ¿Qué te asombra? El sello de papi no fue tan fuerte…-

-entren a la casa- ordeno-

-¡pero papá!- dijo Ash.

-¡AHORA!- espetó Zenaku

Ash miró a su padre, en su cuello había sudor y la estoica posición de combate ahora temblaba un poco, tan poderoso era el Dahaka no Yoko.

-¿tienes miedo Uchiha?- dijo la bestia mientras alzaba su mano- tráiganme sus ojos-

Del bosque salieron los enemigos y empezaron la embestida contra los 3, pero un gran grito de una voz conocida para Ash le hizo acelerar el corazón

-arte de madera, gran pared de madera-

Del suelo se formo un domo que frenó a los Chinoike, mientras al lado se Zenaku aterrizaban dos personas

-Kalem Senju- sonrió Zenaku-

-Uchiha Zenaku- respondió- y Uchiha Ashton-

Ash asintió mirando al hombre frente a su padre, si bien su padre era alguien sombrío e imponente, este señor era alguien más jovial por lo parecido, a su lado, lo que vio le quitó la respiración

\- ella es tu hija- afirmó Zenaku- ¿verdad?-

-¡SERENA!- Ash no aguantó y con lágrimas en los ojos la abrazó

Serena muy emotiva correspondió el abrazo, ahora después de un año y poco más, ellos habían cambiado, ella tenía su cabello más largo, con una coleta y su ropa de combate, Ash por su lado era más alto, el cabello era algo más corto pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba eran los ojos rojos del sharingan.

Serena y Ash se abrazaron muy fuerte, la ausencia del otro era lo que más dolía.

-no ha habido noche que no te haya extrañado- se dijeron al unísono

-cariñitos para después- rio Kalem- ahora…¿pateamos el trasero del Dahaka?-

Extendió su puño a Zenaku que lo chocó

-después sigue el tuyo- rio el peli negro

Ash y Serena se colocaron al frente con sus padres y Brock tomaba posición con una palma adelante y la otra atrás

-¡mangekyou eternal sharingan/ Modo sabio definitivo/ Byakugan!- gritaron y cuando la pared de madera cayó se lanzaron contra los enemigos

 **PETALBURGO, HOOEN**

-¡Chidori!- gritó un peliblanco acompañado de un Mudkip, mientras travesaba a los enemigos y protegía a una castaña con un Blaiziken KO, él es, con 23 años Brendan Hatake, es el nieto de Kakashi Hatake, y amigo íntimo de N, pero ahora él pelea por defender su casa y a su amiga menor, la cual ya hace sollozando del miedo. Brendan sabía que el chidori requería la precisión del sharingan para que no sea un ataque kamikaze, y al no tenerlo él, estaba peleando por puro instinto evitando los ataques del arte sangre de sus enemigos pero para su suerte se escuchó un grito

-arte de los sapos, baba tóxica-

Brendan agotado se dejó caer en el suelo mientras el peli verde frente a él aparecía, N había llegado justo a tiempo y con una mano en el suelo dijo

-Jutsu de invocación-

Frente a Brendan y May salió entre la estela de humo un grupo de sapos guerreros, los cuales al mirar la orden de N fueron contra los enemigos restantes, el peli verde le extendió la mano al Hatake

-¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?- dijo Brendan mientras May llegaba a su lado

-Gamabunta- sonrió N- ahora vamos, recibí un mensaje de Kalem, va a traer a los Namikaze y Uchiha hacia la cumbre de paz-

Asintiendo los dos seguidos de una ignorada May empezaron a correr

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 **LEÉME:** Perdón no haber actualizado dos semanas pero me quede KO de ideas en cierto modo pero tranquilos tengo ideas para terminarlo, si quieres puedo hacer un listado de las parejas que tengo planeadas, que tengan un buen día.


	12. XII Reencuentros II

_EL DESVÁN DE LOS REVIEWS_

A **haruzafiro,** estoy muy agradecido, de veras espero que te siga gustando, y sobre lo otro lo estaba pensando pero creo que se deben reunir condiciones específicas para tener un Rinnegan, aunque no diré nada, porque el futuro es incierto (Y no planeo dar spoiler) jeje

A **Shoroark,** ¡genial! Jaja yo no los shippeo mucho, pero cada vez que hago un fic mezclando juegos y Pokemon me gusta probar shippings distintos, personalmente yo prefiero a Korrina con Clemont CX. Gracias por el apoyo =)

Pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

Parejas: no pondré el nombre de los shipping pues no me los sé todos e.e

Clemont x Korrina; Ash x Serena; Brock x Shauna (No pregunten solo gócenlo); Kalm x Miette. Y pues si algo más ocurre les informo :)

Esta actualización caerá en 15 de Febrero, pero me diagnosticaron agotamiento mental severo, no se preocupen no dejaré los fis, pero reorganizaré el horario para comodidad n.n espero comprendan ;).

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE**

 _Capítulo XII: Reencuentro Parte II._

 **CIUDAD LUMINALIA, KALOS**

Meier y Kalm se encuentran frente a la torre prisma, donde Greeninja, Ampharos y Heliolisk hacen frente al contingente enemigo de Pokemon, frente a Kalm llegaban 5 en una carrera

-arte siniestro- dijeron los enemigos- Bola de sombra-

Kalm mantenía su modo sabio, pero la bola que se formó era grande

-gran pared de madera-

La bola sombra rompió con facilidad la defensa de Kalm y este con suerte pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo, mientras Meier lanzaba varios Kunais hacia el campo de batalla

-Rasengan- dijo él

5 más del contingente de ataque vinieron contra él pero el más cercano solo pudo presenciar un destello, los 5 formaron un diamante como defensa, pero súbitamente un destello amarillo pasó frente a uno e impactó de frente con el rasengan a la altura de su estomago lanzándolo hacia atrás, en otro parpadeo Meier desapareció

-arte de sangre- dijo uno- hidra de sangre-

Los cuatro restantes formaron una imponente hidra de 12 cabezas que alcanzaba dos pisos de altura, mientras que Meier se detenía al lado de Kalm

-eso no lo esperaba- dijo Kalm

-¡chidori!- resonó en el aire

De repente a la hidra de sangre se le vio un destello amarillo arriba, el mismo que impactó con fuerza el lomo de la misma, seguido de un chirrido de la bestia de sangre y de los 4 que mantenían un sello para que siga en pie.

-¿Cómo diablos usa el chidori?- preguntó Kalm- se supone que se necesita precisión milimétrica o una habilidad ocular para calcular y evitar los ataques-

Del aire Clemont nuevamente en un parpadeo reapareció frente a los 4 que mantenían a la hidra, Meier por su parte respondió

-Boruto Uzumaki- dijo Meier mientras encadenaba una cadena de sellos- fue hijo de una Hyuga, en su adolescencia tenía un implante byakugan, pero en su adultez cuando intentaron asesinar a su esposa Sarada despertó su byakugan, Clemont usa lentes porque su percepción es más que la del humano normal y con los cristales la limita un poco para evitar que sus ojos sufran debido al esfuerzo, en otros términos, Clemont tiene un semi Byakugan pero no percibe chakra-

Kalm se asombro, pero frente a ellos otro grupo de oponentes saltó.

-acabemos con esto- Meier acabó la cadena a la par que Clemont aterrizaba en medio de los oponentes evitando un par de Kunais que venían en su contra

-Rasen shuriken-

De las manos de los Namikaze una shuriken de aire que giraba como una sierra salió y cortó a la mitad a los oponentes en su rango, Clemont evitó un corte que venía en su contra, y saltó una barrida de otro oponente, para en el aire con su pierna libre patear el cuello del oponente, otro intentó golpearlo con un kunai en mano pero en un destello el rubio desapareció y reapareció detrás de el oponente de espalas, con su Kunai Clemont dio un corte limpio en el cuello y en un destello otra vez desapareció dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo.

Meier miró orgulloso a su hijo, Clemont ahora apareció al lado de ambos mientras Greeninja, Ampharos y Heliolisk se reunían.

-¿uh?- Clemont sintió algo en su kunai- ¡Korrina!-

-¿Qué?- dijo Kalm- pero si esa rubia estaba contigo-

-¿A dónde la llevaste?- preguntó Meier

-a el parque lejano de aquí, esta con Luxray y Lucario- comentó Clemont preocupado- sentí como si el Hiraishin recibiera algo de aura-

Pero ante nada las bombas se formaron frente a ellos.

-Yo me ocupo- Kalm dijo- Arte de madera, tumba de madera-

Dicho esto varios domos de madera recubrieron los cuerpos mientras las explosiones se detonaban poco a poco, Clemont se movió en el campo recuperando sus hiraishin del kunai, mientras que los pokemon restantes se batían en retirada

Clemont se dejó jadear un rato; el consumo de aura chakra del hiraishin era algo elevado y sumándole la batalla el rubio se dejó descansar, pero nuevamente sintió algo dentro, como si en el fondo de su corazón supiera que Korrina estaba en peligro

En otro destello Kalm y Meier vieron como Clemont desaparecía, en el parque todo parecía tranquilo, salvo que vemos a Korrina con un pequeño hilo de sangre en la boca y a Luxray y Lucario apenas en pie, mientras que lentamente, una gran serpiente negra con forma humana caminaba

-um- dijo saboreando el aire- el olor a sangre es delicioso-

Korrina solo se sentía aterrada, esa bestia vino, casi derrotó a Luxray y Lucario, y Clemont seguía en combate.

-¿Qué quieres?- grito impotente

-oh por favor- rio la serpiente- sentí el aroma de amor en el aire, Namikaze Clemont cuando te atrape vendrá por ti, y con eso tendremos la fórmula del Hiraishin si quiere que sigas viva, y luego de eso la sangre de ese muchacho será un sabor nuevo-

-nunca permitiría- dijo Korrina mientras se limpiaba su sangre- que le toques un pelo-

-¡insulsa humana!, yo soy ¡Manda No Orochi!- grito enfurecida la serpiente-

Korrina vio como Lucario y Luxray a pesar de el intento fueron burlados, y Manda venía con sus colmillos a mucha velocidad, Korrina tenía el hiraishin kunai de Clemont, rápidamente gritó

-antes muerta que poner a Clemont en riesgo-

Ante eso ella elevo el kunai a su cuello, pero algo la detuvo

-¡Chidori!-

Korrina se sentó mirando como si fuese en cámara lenta, Clemont había salido, tenía su chaleco táctico verde (piensen en el buen Minato) sobre su neopreno, en su boca tenía el kunai, y en su mano derecha el chidori, ese sonido, manda venía arrastrándose sobre su pecho, Manda sacó sus colmillos y en su boca se formó una gran bola de sangre, Manda saltó y desde el aire bajó en picada, casi a centímetros del rubio llego cuando Clemont se desvaneció y reapareció a un lado donde había lanzado el kunai que Korrina tenía planeado usar para suicidarse, entonces desde allí el Chidori impactó la espalda de Manda, mandándolo lejos mientras que la mano del rubio se mantenía con varios rayos azules recubriéndola, había usado 4 veces en el día el chidori, su límite eran 3.

Korrina miró expectante, Clemont tomaba aire en grandes cantidades, Manda se levantó escupiendo un par de dientes y sangre negra

-Namikaze- dijo Manda- ¡Namikaze!-

-Clemont Namikaze- completó el rubio- lleva esta derrota a donde vayas-

Korrina abrió sus ojos, pues pudo ver como en el lomo de Manda; se había clavado el kunai de Clemont, ella, Lucario y Luxray sonrieron, en otro destello, detrás de manda Clemont reapareció

-¡Rasengan!-

Manda solo pudo sentir cuando un gran impacto de la esfera azul y fue lanzado lejos en el centro del campo.

-Clemont- dijo Korrina- ¡Clemont!-grito ella

Con lágrimas en los ojos ella corrió y le abrazó.

-estas- Clemont tomo aire- ¿estas herida?-

-No importa- sollozó ella- ¿estas bien?-

El le asintió, pero nuevamente Manda se puso en pie

-Namikaze- dijo este pasando su lengua por las fisuras de sus labios- sangre dulce, sangre suave..-

Clemont se puso delante de Korrina, toda la mañana había estado combatiendo a las bombas, y aun así por Korrina se creía capaz de mantenerse en pie

-sangre de guerrero- susurró Manda- sangre ¡SANGRE!-

Manda con sus manos mandó 5 sellos y grito

-arte maldito, baño de sangre-

Manda empezó a volver a deslizarse y a girar creando una embestida que con la sangre de sus heridas venía en contra de Clemont y Korrina, el rubio solo hizo un par de sellos

-arte rayo- exhaló- ¡meteoro!- Clemont tomo su kunai lo lanzó, pero cada medio metro reaparecía y lo volvía a lanzar ganando velocidad,

-" _a más velocidad mayor fuerza de impacto"-_ pensó mientras en su cuerpo se recubría de rayos

-¡NAMIKAZE!-

-¡MANDA!-

Ambos se acercaron, Korrina solo miraba esperando que el rubio saliera bien, pero no salió como esperaba

Manda en un movimiento desapareció, e impactó desde abajo a Clemont evitando que vuelva al kunai, lo elevó lo suficiente y mientras caía desde el suelo Manda grito envuelto en sangre negra y saltó para el impacto

-¡CLEMONT!- Gritó ella

Los pokemon miraron asombrados y preocupados, la cadena de Hiraishin consecutiva le consumió mucha aura a Clemont, por eso cuando caía ya no tenía fuerza para volver a seguir combatiendo, entonces solo sonrió esperando el final, su espalda fue golpeada demasiado fuerte que el grito del chico aterrizó a Korrina, la cual cuando el rubio cayó fuertemente sobre el suelo corrió en su auxilio, al mirar Clemont estaba ahogándose en su propia sangre

-no te atrevas a morirte- le dijo entre lágrimas- ¡aun me debes esa cita!-

Clemont entre el dolor le acarició las mejillas

-gracias-

-¿por qué?- dijo ella sollozando

-por haberme echo sentir capaz de lo imposible, por darme una razon que proteger; por enseñarme lo que es …el amor, yo…te amo-

Dicho esto ella se puso a llorar

-acabemos esto- Manda grito- sello prohibido, Shinigami robo de alma-

Frente a Manda el shinigami aparecía, con su collar morado y su piel ceniza pálida este venía contra Clemont y Korrina, ella con su cuerpo quiso cubrir al rubio mientras Luxray y Lucario se colocaban a su lado con su poca fuerza.

-¡MUERAN!-

 **AFUERAS DE PETALBURGO, HOOEN.**

N, Brendan y May ingresan a una vieja casa, mientras N y Brendan aseguran todo

-Zenaku Uchiha, Kalem Senju, Meier Namikaze, Brendan Hatake- decía N- y todos fuimos atacados por esa arte de sangre-

-¿Qué es un arte de sangre?- preguntó May

-May- dijo Brendan- no lo sé, lamento haberte echo venir de Kalos en un día para esto-

-tranquilo- sonrió ella- agradezco el detalle, solo espero que Max este bien en Ciudad Luminalia-

N y Brendan se asombraron y nerviosos rieron, para distraer la atención N encendió la tv

-Hoy Kalos a sufrido un ataque de varias bombas que explotan al azar en ciudad Luminalia, mientras que en un acto heroico, Bonnie Namikaze la hermana menor del líder local intenta salvar a un chico de Hooen-

-¡MAX!- dijo ella viendo las imágenes

 **CIUDAE LUMINALIA, KALOS, CON BONNIE.**

-Jutsu multi clones de sombra- dijo ella

La situación era que Bonnie estaba frente a 1 oponente que había intentado atacar a un chico de lentes, ella desde el refugio había visto eso y con el Hiraishin llegó a tiempo para socorrerlo, el problema radicaba en que no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo., matarlo, pero Bonnie no sabía como, nunca antes lo había echo, entonces el chico se puso en pie y él la cubrió

-corre- le dijo – yo lo entretengo-

Max tomó el kunai y sin pensarlo él salió en defensa de Bonnie, ella y sus 2 clones miraron impresionadas, el chico no tenía aura chakra, ni nada, solo salió en defensa de ella

-¡espera!- Bonnie quiso detenerlo pero no pudo

Max ataco con el kunai creando un corte en el pecho del oponente, que lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó Bonnie no perdió el tiempo y mientras un clon con el hiraishin se colocaba y pateaba al oponente para que libere a Max, la original y otra formaban u rasengan, el cual fue lanzado contra el Chinoike, mientras ella tomaba la mano de Max

-¡sígueme!- dijo ella

Antes de seguir corriendo el enemigo nuevamente se puso frente a ellos, y Bonnie con su Kunai en alto intentó a tacar pero le faltaba fuerza, entonces sintió el apoyo de la mano del chico y juntos hubieron el arma en el corazón del enemigo, matándolo al instante, siendo así que ambos algo temblorosos siguieron corriendo y evitando las ganas de vomitar.

 **AFUERAS DE PUEBLO PALETA, KANTO**.

-¡Son demasiados!- Brock agotado con el Byakugan activo gritó mientras evitaba un golpe y lo impactaba empezado

-8 trigramas 34 patadas, 16; 32 64, 128- dicho esto mandó al suelo a un enemigo con toda su aura bloqueada y mandándolo al suelo.

Frente a ellos la división de casi 100 hombres gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos de el Hyuga, los Uchiha y los Senju estaba reducida a 30 que seguían viniendo mientras que Ash saltó en retroceso, y seguido de los sellos colocó su mano en el suelo al ver que Pikachu, Raichu, Steelix, Frogadier y Braixen eran superados por los Taloflame, greeninja, y torterra enemigos.

-jutsu de invocación- Ash dijo

-jutsu de invocación- Serena lo imitó

Juntos vieron como de la estela de humo salían el Charmander guerrero de Serena y ante Ash

-¡Rayquaza!-dijo Ash asombrado de ver ese pokemon

-¿me llamó señorita Serena?- dijo el Charmander

-ayuda a mi braixen por favor!- pidió ella

El pokemon asintió mientras Ash le ordenaba lo mismo a Rayquaza el cual fue directo a cumplir la orden, ante eso el rugido de otro pokemon alertó a Ash cuando una gran figura anaranjada aterrizaba frente a el

-¿¡Charizard!?- preguntó

El pokemon le asintió y fue a ayudar a pikachu

-siempre a tiempo- sonrió Ash- ¡Serena!-

La peli miel miró como le extendía el puño-

-¿lista?-

Ella asintió y chocó su puño, ambos activaron sus habilidades, el mangekyou de Ash y el modo sabio perfecto de Serena

Ash y Serena empezaron una carrera, él a la derecha y ella a la izquierda contra los 10 oponentes que los esperaban

-Arte fuego- dijeron ambos

-Esfera infernal- dijo Ash y colocó su palma mientras corría a su izquierda

-puño ígneo- Serena con su mano derecha preparaba el golpe

-arte de tierra, gran pared- dijeron los 5 más que se sumaron al frente y la tierra se colocó para evitar el ataque

Serena salto primero y con su puño ígneo destruyó la pared aterrizando luego de la misma en cuchillas, los 5 se prepararon para atacar cuando vieron que detrás de ella Ash colocaba su pie en el hombro y utilizando a Serena como apoyo saltó y con la katana en su mano libre dio un corte matándolos en el acto, Serena volvió a la carrera ahora ella con su katana se adelantó a Ash y detuvo un corte de una espada que venía por la derecha, Ash eliminó al otro con su katana pero advirtiendo con el sharingan que otro venia de frente levantó su katana y los filos chocaron, Serena dio un corte horizontal matando al que Ash había retenido con la espada, ambos advirtieron a otro oponente grande, el cual; fue burlado cuando Ash se agachó mucho y dio un corte a la altura de la cadera y el estómago mientras la hoja de la katana de Serena iba por arriba y alcanzaba el pecho, la coordinación perfecta mató al enemigo mientras dos más alejados dijeron

-arte siniestro; bola sombra-

Ash y Serena corrieron en esas direcciones, uno a la izquierda que era Serena y otro a la derecha que era Ash

Ambos llegaron cuando la bola sombra estaba lista, sin embargo lanzaron su katana al oponente del otro, el filo de las armas se encontró en el espacio medio y siguió su camino matando al enemigo del otro, las bolas sombras salieron disparadas pero Ash con el sharingan pudo evitarla por su derecha mientras Serena se agachaba y la dejaba pasar. Evitando el ataque ambos corrieron para tomar sus katanas, en el medio del camino parecía que Ash y ella iban a colisionar, pero como si de una danza coordinada se tratase, Ash se deslizó y Serena lo saltó.

Por milisegundos sus miradas se cruzaron, Serena vio los ojos rojos sangre con la forma del Mangekyou, pero también en un parpadeo vio al chico de cabello negro que le había ayudado siempre, en otro vio al chico que viajo por Kalos, fuerte y decidido, pero divertido y jovial, para al volver a parpadear estaba Ash con su sharingan y su cabello algo largo. El por su parte le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, cuando paso el momento ambos corrieron a sus katanas y las quitaron del cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo.

Al frente de todo se veía al Dahaka No Yoko frente a un Zenaku y Kalem

-deberían rendirse- completó la bestia negra- dame tus ojos Uchiha y tus células Senju-

Kalem y Zenaku solo rieron

-Modo sabio/Sharingan- dijeron y solo se dejaron ir

El Dahaka quiso decir algo pero solo pudo ver como Zenaku aparecía frente a él

-Raiton puño aura-

Zenaku intentó un golpe pero el Dahaka pudo retroceder; el puño de Zenaku impactó el suelo creando un agujero, a su espalda Kalem salto usando de impulso el hombro de Zenaku, en el aire lanzó dos shuriken

-arte madera, shuriken de madera-

En el aire como dos aspas de molinos estas shuriken casi cortan al enemigo que salgó atrás; pero después de 3 sellos soltó

-arte oscuro, Garra del infierno-

De la nada, dos grandes manotazos resquebrajaron las shuriken mientras Zenaku con un kunai dio un corte a una que se acercaba midiendo su trayectoria con el sharingan, Kalem en el aire fue atrapado, por lo que Zenaku corrió solo contra el Dahaka evitando las manos que intentaban atraparlo, cuando acortó distancia Kalem desde atrás después de un par de sellos dijo

-arte agua, Acuajet-

El Senju empezó a moverse muy fuerte para soltarse, Zenaku cuando se acercó pudo evitar otra garra pero eso le dio tiempo a Dahaka de armar una cadena de sellos.

-arte siniestro- dijo este- engendros del mal-

Frente a Zenaku el Dahaka se dividió en 4, todos estos lanzaron varios kunais al Uchiha que aun con el sharingan supo que no podía desviarlos todos o escapar.

-¡Susanoo!- dijo el Uchiha mientras su técnica lo recubría

El Acuajet de Kalem lo libertó y fue contra uno de los Dahaka, pero antes de llegar recibió un golpe que lo freno en seco y fue lanzado contra el Susanoo, Zenaku lo deshizo para evitar el daño a Kalem , al lado del Dahaka alguien grito

-Arte de Hielo- resonó- muerte de tormenta

-mira que trajo el Mew- dijo El Dahaka volviéndose uno solo- el mismísimo Gellic Cigarriete-

Zenaku y Kalem volvieron a ponerse en pie; solo para admirar frente a ellos una dupla que no esperaban volver a ver

-El demonio del hielo- susurró el Senju

Más de 2 metros y ancho cual Blastoise; el demonio del hielo tiene una cara congelada; con una nariz respingada y cabello blanco gélido el demonio del hielo hace acto de presencia.

-Uchiha- sonrió y abrió sus amarillos ojos- Senju-

Encadenó rápidamente 5 sellos

-Arte de hielo, tumba nieve-

Alzó sus manos pero cuando Zenaku y Kalem quisieron embestir fueron frenados por el frio, Zenaku y Kalem luchaban contra una tormenta de nieve que salía del aliento de Cigarriete

-¡fuego Uchiha!- irónicamente dijo Kalem

-Arte Infernal, Esfera de fuego divino- Zenaku encadenó casi todos los sellos pero antes de llegar al último fue detenido

-" _no puedo moverme"-_ maldito al mirar que Dahaka tenía su mano en el suelo

-nuestros amigos- dijo el demonio- han conseguido muchas técnicas, entre esas esta el control de sombra del extinto clan Nara-

-¿extinto?- preguntó Kalem mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre inútilmente.

-yo los extinguí- rio maléficamente Gellic

-prepárense a morir, Arte prohibido, Rompe almas-

Ambos demonios cargaron contra los detenidos humanos, antes, a milímetros de alcanzar a Zenaku y Kalem dos katanas aterrizaron frente a ellos siendo usadas como ancla

-Puño ígneo-

-Puño aural-

Gellic y Dahaka fueron recibidos en su espiral negra y obligados a retroceder

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto fúrica Serena

-Somos los demonios de Sablera, hijos del dios de la destrucción y la muerte, sobrinos de Manda no Orochi serpiente del veneno milenario-

-¿Dios de la destrucción?- proliferó un atrapado Zenaku

-Sí- contestó Gellic- Susanoo No Mikoto-

-por eso Uchiha- habló Dahaka- abriremos tu sello y papá volverá a caminar en esta tierra inmunda para purificarla-

-¡Ash!¡Serena!- grito Kalem- ¡huyan ahora!-

Los dos solo sonrieron

-nunca me rendiré hasta el final- dijeron al unísono

-Mangekyou eternal sharingan-

-Modo sabio definitivo

Los dos demonios sonrieron y cerraron sus ojos para abrirlos

-Ketsuryugan-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_.


	13. XIII Sacrificios

_El Desván de los reviews_

A **Shoroark:** gracias amigo, y tengo planeado algo para todos, disfrútalo amigo :v jaja gracias por todo.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE**

 _Capítulo XIII: Sacrificios._

 **CIUDAE LUMINALIA, KALOS.**

-¡MUERAN!-

Un enfurecido Manda creó un Shinigami espectral que venía directo al magullado Clemont y Korrina , Lucario débilmente trataba de hacer una aura esfera mientras Luxray se plantaba a lado de su entrenador y la rubia acumulando la poca energía restante para formar un ataque eléctrico, lastimosamente ninguno de los dos pudo generar a tiempo el ataque, pero el destello café que aterrizó frente a ellos fue suficiente para que Luxray se detuviera

El shinigami atrapó a Meier con una cadena que emergía de las manos esqueléticas

-¡papá!- gritó Clemont mientras evitaba a toda costa perder el conocimiento

Meier solo volteó su rostro y le sonrió.

-estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, y de el gran hombre que te has convertido, Korrina…cuida de él, y de Bonnie, dile que la amo-

El shinigami aprisionó fuertemente el alma del castaño mientras Kalm que tambien vino acababa una cadena de sellos

-arte madera, gran nacimiento de árboles-

Kalm colocó sus manos en el suelo mientras empezaban a emerger del suelo varios arboles puntiagudos, los pokemon se movieron mientras frente a ellos miraban atónitos como el alma del gran Namikaze era extraída ferozmente de su cuerpo y como este caía sin vida al suelo

Para Clemont el dolor parecía haberse esfumado, solo miraba como el cabello castaño de su padre y su cuerpo azotaban contra el suelo, fúrico miró como Manda y el shinigami se replegaban

-¡Tengo la alma de uno, faltan 5!- rio la Serpiente que iba a lanzarse en otro ataque

-¡Arte madera clones de madera!-

Kalm lo más rápido que pudo consiguió que sus clones mantuvieran el gran nacimiento de árboles frustrándole el paso a Manda, quien enfurecido se detuvo

-¡Volveré….y el que seguirá serás tu Senju!-

Nuevamente Manda desapareció entre los árboles, Kalm hizo varios sellos y colocó su mano en el suelo

-Jutsu de invocación-

Del humo salió un Squirtle muy feliz

-¿Qué necesitas Kalm?-

-ayuda a mi amigo- pidió el castaño mientras volvía a invocar y esta vez salía un Piplup

-amigo rastrea a esa serpiente-

Dicho esto Piplup en una estela desapareció rápidamente, mientras que Squirtle atendía al herido Namikaze y Kalm iba por el cuerpo de Meyer Namikaze, quien ya hacía sin vida entre el frondoso bosque, con ayuda de Lucario lo trajo junto a Clemont que ya hacía inconsciente.

-debemos irnos- Kalm miro que Squirtle terminó

-¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó una angustiada Korrina que mantenía al rubio en sus muslos mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-estará bien, tiene una lesión en los músculos del brazo derecho por el uso excesivo del chidori y su aura estaba casi en 0, sigue vivo pero necesita descansar mucho-

-Gracias Blazu- Kalm sonrió (N.A- Milagro :v)- ahora vete-

El pokemon asintió mientras Kalm y sus clones venían

-debemos llevarlo al refugio- dijo este

-¡No!- Korrina abrazó al magullado rubio- no me separaré de él-

-Pero- Kalm quiso hablar- necesitamos movernos-

-el señor Meyer- suavemente Korrina habló- me encargó a Clemont, y esta vez yo seré quien cuide de él-

Extrajo su pokeball y devolvió al agotado lucario mientras Luxray tocaba la suya y volvía

-Sé que quieres cuidarlo- dijo Kalm mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro- pero en medio del bosque del parque no es buena idea…-

Korrina asintió al notal ese detalle y dejó que el rubio fuese llevado por los Clones de madera de Kalm y retomaban el camino a casa.

 **AFUERAS DE PUEBLO PALETA, KANTO.**

-¡Serena! ¡arg!-

La situación no lucia favorable, Ash y Serena combatieron ferozmente, ambos habían dado lo mejor de sí, pero fueron obligados a replegarse por el enorme poder de Dahaka y Cigarriete, que los habían arrinconado en una cueva

-Ash- ella estaba a su lado- no te rindas ..-

Él le asintió, miró detenidamente la caverna, espaciosa, había estalactitas colgando, mientras que esta enorme cavidad dejaba en claro que la entrada era por donde suavemente ingresaban los hermanos demonios, los cuales reían

-Diablos- susurró Ash mientras se ponía en pie usando su katana como soporte

Serena miró al chico, este ya tenía rota una hombrera de la armadura, la derecha dejando al descubierto su camiseta negra, el corte no era profundo, pero se notaba.

Ash le extendió la mano a Serena que la tomó, ella en cambio tenía varios cortes en los brazos, con la katana era hábil pero el par enemigo era mejor, ella había vestido con una armadura carmesí como la de Ash (La de Hashirama). Ella por su parte tenía un corte en el costado izquierdo que había roto la armadura.

-No te rindas- le dijo ella mientras sonreía

Para Ash aun con el hilito de sangre en la boca que tenía Serena le parecía hermosa, pero no había tiempo para decir nada pues al frente de ellos la dupla enemiga hacía acto de presencia

-tú ve por Cigarriete- Ash ordenó- Sharingan-

Nuevamente activó su habilidad ocular y embistió mientras Serena corría contra su oponente

Ash y su katana dieron un corte en vertical que fue frenado por una hoja de sombra que surgía en el brazo del Dahaka, Ash sonrió para saltar hacia atrás mientras bloqueaba gracias al Sharingan los cortes que hacía Dahaka con su cuchilla de sombra; arriba, abajo, en toda dirección Ash evitaba los cortes y deflactaba los que podía con su Katana.

En un movimiento de corte horizontal Ash se dobló para dejar pasar la hoja y aprovechando el impulso pateó la mano del Dahaka, entonces usando esa fuerza se dio una vuelta completa, cuando tocó suelo embistió con todo, pero Dahaka soltó varios tentáculos negros que chocaban contra la hoja de Ash y que provenían de la espalda del demonio, obligando al Uchiha a replegarse varias veces, hasta que saltó y en un giro lanzó su katana fuertemente, pero el Dahaka la dejó pasar aunque no pudo advertir lo siguiente

-puño aural-

El ojo de Ash brilló y veloz como el rayo en el aire se lanzó contra el Dahaka, que intentó golpearlo con su mano pero Ash colocó su pie sobre esta y saltó lo suficiente para caer a espaldas del demonio, en una vuelta y evitando un tentáculo golpeó fuertemente en media espalda al demonio que se dobló con un grito audible, pero fue frenado cuando vio que Ash venía con su katana y el mangekyou activo

-arte siniestro- el Dahaka se adelantó- Muerte demoniaca-

Del suelo varios enemigos surgieron, Ash hábilmente con su katana matando a los demonios en el acto, pero eso me dio tiempo suficiente al Dahaka para replegarse y colocarse a la espalda de Ash, en un intento de golpearlo por la espalda, pero con el sharingan nuevamente Ash lo evitó, en un salto sobre el hombro y tan rápido como pudo sacó un kunai, que cortó la mejilla del demonio.

-¡Uchiha¡- gritó enfurecido

-Ashton Uchiha- sonrió Ash- para servirte-

Serena por su lado en cambio había mantenido un choque de espada contra la gélida formación de Cigarriete que emulaba a una espada, lamentablemente Cigarriete se adelantó y consiguió desarmarla mandando su espada muy lejos.

-arte madera- Serena saco varias shuriken- hojas navaja-

Al lanzar las 5 Shuriken se volvieron 20 hojas afiladas que iban fuertemente contra Gellic, este hizo un movimiento con su mano y medio sello de tigre para decir

-Tormenta de nieve-

Con su mano en el aire creó el demonio una enorme nube que dejaba caer nieve; poco a poco las shuriken de Serena fueron detenidas por la gran cantidad de nieve, e inclusive ella intentaba ver más allá de la misma pero no podía, inclusive Ash y Dahaka sentían el frío

Serena aun con el modo sabio no sabía que hacer, hasta que sintió en la espalda una corriente y con suerte pudo evitar las estacas de hielo, el demonio del hielo empezó a atacar erráticamente, Serena se agachó evitando un corte y rodó hacia atrás

-arte de fuego puño ígneo-

Esta vez lo hizo en ambas manos generando que se pusieran en un choque de hielo y fuego manteniendo una ventaja por tamaño Gellic, Serena por su parte estaba agotada, pero en un movimiento rápido el demonio del hielo pudo conectarle un leve golpe en el pecho alejándola un poco, pero Serena la atrapó y con un golpe muy fuerte atacó sin piedad el rostro del enemigo, pero Gellic dijo

-domo de nieve-

El frío aumentó, y el demonio atrapó a Serena por el filo de la armadura apegándole hacia sí, con su otra mano atrapó a Serena y esta empezaba a golpearle repetidamente en el rostro para ser soltada

-Muere- gritó el demonio

Ash evitó una bola sombra de Dahaka pero sintió un aumento de aura y cuando miro vio gracias al sharingan que del cuerpo de Gellic empezaban a salir grandes estacas de hielo y Serena estaba atrapada, otra bola sombra vino, Ash con su katana la cortó a la mitad, y corrió evitando las otras hasta que llegó.

-Puño aural!-

En un golpe pudo hacer que un brazo suelte a Serena y él se colocó entre el demonio y la chica, pero era tarde; el demonio activó su jutsu mandando así una gran estaca que salía de su corazón, Ash con sus pies hizo palanca y alejó a Serena y a él lo más que pudo, aunque sintió con el sharingan que no era suficiente, se conformó con saber que al menos Serena estaría a salvo, pero entonces

-Puño Aural/Shuriken de madera-

Las dos hélices de madera atravesaron el campo dentro de la cueva tomando por sorpresa a Gellic que en su otro brazo sintió un choque de fuerza espeluznante, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ash y Serena ya no estaban.

Frente a los hermanos aterrizaron Kalem Senju y Zenaku Uchiha, muy agotados, respiraban pesadamente pero tenían a sus hijos a salvo

-¡Largo!- gritó Zenaku mientras él y Kalem cruzaban miradas y mandaban a sus hijos-…Ash…Te amo hijo…lamento no haber sido mejor padre…dile a Delia que lamento no llegar a cenar esta vez-

-Serena…- Kalem sonrió- cuídate hija y a Kalm…y dile a mamá que la amo-

-¡nunca se rindan!-

Cuando ellos quisieron ponerse en pie solo sintieron el golpe en sus cuellos, lentamente perdiendo el conocimiento Zenaku sacó a Moltres y Kalem a Venasaur con la invocación subiéndolos a sus espaldas

Ash y Serena quisieron detenerlos pero no pudieron, ambos activaron al máximo sus habilidades gritando

-nunca pensé morir a lado de un Senju- dijo Zenaku

-¿Qué tal al lado de un amigo?- le extendió su mano Kalem

Zenaku sonrió para chocarla y empezar su ataque conjunto

-Dragon de muerte- vociferó Zenaku- ¡ángel de la oscuridad!-

-Arte del cielo- Kalem corría a su lado- ¡ángel de luz!-

Frente a Gellic y Cigarriete aparecieron el Susanoo modificado pero era diferente, Zenaku y Kalem estaban en sus manos siendo elevados un poco mientras cargaban contra los demonios.

-¡Tierra de muerte!-

En manos de ambos se formo una esfera negra para Zenaku y una blanca para Kalem, ambos saltaron mientras el sharingan y el modo sabio se apagaban poco a poco

-entrega de vida- susurraron

Al final ambos unieron sus esferas mientras impactaban la tierra en medio de ellos, generando una onda expansiva y un sonido aterrador semejante a un rugido, los pidgey y demás fuera de la cueva empezaron a huir mientras Moltres y Venasaur depositaban a Ash y Serena y Brock llegaba a su socorro junto a Delia que miraba como dentro la técnica definitiva de su esposo acababa de ejecutarse, la entrega de vida en tierra de muerte consistía en el sacrificio mutuo de dos almas para generar la muerte de otros dos, nunca y reiteraba nunca esperaba esa medida por Zenaku y menos que Kalem se sumara a la idea.

Dentro la explosión envolvió todo, el cuerpo de Zenaku salió disparado al igual que Kalem contra el techo mientras abajo un infierno de oscuridad y llamas negras envolvían todo

-Amaterasu- susurró mientras su cuerpo caía al borde de morir

-gran nacimiento de árboles-

Kalem genero un bosque abajo que alimentaba al amaterasu mientras los gritos de los demonios envolvían todo, ambos caían a su muerte segura

-" _morir no suena tan mal…"-_ sonrió el Uchiha

- _"Uchiha y Senju…se feliz Serena"-_ fue el ultimo deseo de Kalem

Ambos cayeron al infierno abajo mientras la montaña se venía abajo y afuera Hoopa extraía a Serena , Ash, Delia y Brock conjunto a los pokemon a Kalos, como había ordenado Kalem

 **REFUGIO EN KALOS, CIUDAD LUMINALIA**

Kalm y Grace se mantenían alerta en el gran salón mientras arriba Korrina y Bonnie lloraban la pérdida de Meyer a la par que Clemont seguía inconsciente siendo atendido por el equipo medico presente y Max cuidaba a lo pokemon, en la sala se formó gran espiral y Kalm saltó preparado para matar pero cuando vio salir a su hermana, a un inconsciente chico, y un Hyuga que apenas se mantenía en pie corrió a atender a su hermana.

-¡Serena!-

La madre y el hermano de la pelo miel venían a su auxilio mientras que Ash era tratado por Brock, Max los reconoció pero no hubo tiempo de saludar, los pokemon también pasaron a ser atendidos por la enfermera Joy mientras la gente allí miraba la escena

Poco a poco Serena volvió en sí, para gritar

-¡Papá!-

Acto seguido Delia y Ash que venía apenas en pie le negó con la cabeza y ella se echo a llorar siendo consolada por su hermano que también mostraba un dolor inmenso, Ash por su parte mantenía su mirada en ella

-sus muertes no serán en vano- él se puso frente a ella- no esparciremos sus cenizas al mar sin corazón, somos ahora lo único que queda entre esas cosas y la gente inocente-

-Ash…-

-No te rindas hasta el final-


	14. XIV Nuevos Amigos

El desvan de los reviews

A **Shoaroak:** gracias amigo , n.n aun no me mejoro pero igual traigo cap :D

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

- _a quien corresponda-_ tengo un par de avisos ( ^~^ ) primero, ya acabamos el primer arco de la historia, es hora de ir al shippeo n.n . Segundo….bueno solo eso, así que, es hora de dar el segundo arco ¡Gracias por el soporte!...este capítulo iba a salir como especial de San Valentín pero como sigo enfermo y la historia se atrasó lo saco ahora.

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE.**

 _Capítulo XIV: Nuevos Lazos._

 **UN AÑO DESPUÉS, CIUDAD STRIATON, UNOVA.**

-¡no dejes que lleguen a los niños!- ordenó fuertemente Brendan

Clemont asintió mientras a su lado Bunelby asentía, el pokemon conejo uso excavar mientras Clemont colocaba sus manos en el suelo como preparándose para comer.

Brendan miró a su compañero, las cosas habían dado un cambio radical, y mucho.

Hace un año los restos de los clanes sobrevivientes al ataque Chinoike se reunieron en Hooen. Desde allí nada era igual, las personas, la vida misma había cambiado, a pesar delos intentos de Ash, N , Bredan y Serena de que todos se queden unidos, los clanes no accedieron de primera

 _/FLASH BACK/_

 _ **HACE UN AÑO, REFUGIO DE HOOEN.**_

Un mes había pasado desde la muerte de Zenaku y Kalem, por fin con todos recuperados y sin rastros de los demonios se reunieron en Hooen, donde la proposición de unirse termino así

-¡No!- grito Kalm

-¡Kalm!- llamó su madre

-me opongo- Kalm sentenció- y como primogénito yo soy el nuevo líder del clan Senju-

-Hermano..- susurró Serena

La decisión de Kalm, lastimosamente era tomada muy a pesar de que él quisiese seguir allí, el problema radicaba en que esto metería a Serena en el campo de batalla, nuevamente en las fauces del enemigo, de los demonios que seguían apareciendo, y no podría cargar con más muertes

-…- Clemont se mantenía en pie escuchando todo mientras miraba su brazo vendado debido al chidori

-yo creo que los Namikaze sí…- Dijo Bonnie

-¡Yo estoy a cargo!- dijo molesto su hermano- y mi decisión es no-

Korrina no pertenecía a un clan, entonces ella era la consultora civil por así decirlo, en nombre de la ciudad Shalour (O Yantra pero le diré Shalour desde ahora xD) **.** Y muy en el fondo le dolió la mirada nueva del rubio, esta ya no destellaba el azul característico de felicidad, y lastimosamente, con su padre muerto al igual que Kalm, Clemont Namikaze era el líder del clan Namikaze reducido a su hermana y él

-Clemont- llamó Korrina susurrando

-¡no puedes decidir solo tú!- dijo Bonnie al borde del llanto -¿¡quien murió y te hiso líder¡?-

-Papá- respondió Clemont- él se murió Bonnie-

Los hermanos tenían cristalizada la mirada y Bonnie apretaba sus puños

-papá no lo hubiese querido así- dijo la menor

-papá no hubiese querido perder a alguien más- respondió Clemont

-papá vivió con honor hasta el final- dijo Bonnie llorando

Ash analizó la situación, de los presentes los Senju bajo órdenes de Kalm no se aliaron, los Namikaze guiados por Clemont tampoco, y todo convergía en una situación, mirando a su lado Pikachu algo magullado esperando saber que diría su madre

-Yo- dijo Brendan- me alío-

Clemont y Kalm miraron sorprendidos

-¿por qué?- preguntaron

-en el ataque se llevaron a mi hermano menor Rubí en Jotho y mataron a mi padre en Unova, si mi clan se reduce lo mejor que puedo hacer es unirme a gente igual de poderosa, tú- señaló a Kalm- Senju Kalm, descendiente del primer Hokage de la hoja Senju Hashirama, y tú- Señaló a Clemont- descendiente de Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage de la hoja tienen miedo a perder a sus hermanos, a su sangre, pero piensen y mas tú que eres hombre de ciencia Clemont, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de sobrevivir solos contra todos esos Chinoike?-

Kalm y Clemont dieron un hondo suspiro, mientras Grace se mantenía al margen, ambos no querían que sus hermanas entren al campo de batalla y menos perderlas, ninguno quería perder a sus hermanitas.

-Yo- Kalm dijo mirando a Serena – no quiero perderla a ella también-

-y no lo harás- Ash se puso en pie- Yo Uchiha Ashton, en contra de cualquier designio de la líder mi madre del Clan Uchiha me uno a sus fuerzas-

-¿sabes que hacer eso- dijo Delia con una gélida mirada- sería la expulsión del clan Uchiha?-

Delia miró a Ash, el cual asintió

-Protegeré a mis amigos- sentenció- lo lamento mamá es mi decisión, te guste o no-

-Ash- Delia rio- tú eres la nueva cabecilla del Clan Uchiha, con Zenaku fallecido yo no entraré en el campo de batalla, tú eres el nuevo líder del clan-

Ash y los demás sonrieron cuando Delia sacó una banda que colocó en el hombro de Ash, eran 3 tomoes en cinta rojo con bordes negros, el signo de liderazgo del clan de Zenaku

Clemont agachó su mirada

-Bonnie – llamó él

Ella solo lo miró de reojo

-¿Qué quieres?- fríamente le respondió pero cuando sintió un abrazo muy fuerte se sorprendió

-lo siento- dijo él- por todo, por no poder evitar que tengas que luchar, por no cuidar a papá-

Bonnie le acarició el chaquete y entre el llanto le sonrió

-el honor más grande de un ninja- dijo ella- es morir en el campo de batalla luchando con honor por sus seres queridos-

Clemont se puso en pie y sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-Kalm- llamó Serena- ¿en verdad tienes miedo?-

Kalm solo asintió

-no he sido el mejor hermano, pero….si llegase a perderte yo-

Serena le abrazó

-no pediría un mejor hermano que tu- sonrió ella- pero recuerda Kalm, papá, Zenaku, todos ellos murieron en busca de paz, y ahora esa paz es amenazada.-

Kalm asintió, su hermana había crecido tanto en poco tiempo

-¿y bien?- dijo N

Todos los líderes de pie hablaron

-Yo Brock Hyuga, descendiente de Hyuga Hanabi en nombre del clan Hyuga y mis hermanos acepto la unión-

-Yo…- dijo Clemont pero cruzó miradas con Korrina que le sonrió y este suspiró- Namikaze Clemont, descendiente de Namikaze Minato, en nombre del clan Namikaze acepto la unión-

-Yo Hatake Brendan, en nombre del clan Hatake y mi familia acepto la unión-

-yo Uchiha Ashton, en nombre del clan Uchiha acepto la unión-

-bienvenidos- Sonrió N- a la nueva Alianza, la detente ante todo ataque demoniaco o Chinoike, ¿alguna objeción consultores civiles?-

-Yo- dijo energética la rubia que se sentía feliz al ver al rubio con su sonrisa nuevamente- en nombre de Shalour, les doy mi aprobación para operar en la ciudad-

Todos sonrieron, y después de un pequeño festejo nos encontramos ahora solo con los líderes de los clanes

-La red de espionaje de N empezará a funcionar- Brendan estaba al frente de una gran mesa debido a que todos menos N y Brock eran menores a él- y él irá a buscar más apoyo, conseguir la información y permisos para operar en otras ciudades-

-Kanto no presentará objeción- dijo Ash- técnicamente mi papá era héroe de la región, el detuvo a Susanoo No Mikoto

-¿Cuál es el plan de esos locos?- Clemont se acomodó los lentes-

-traer de vuelta a Susanoo No Mikoto- respondió Kalm- el padre de Ash que Kami Arceus lo tenga en su gloria, lo encerró en un sello que requiere la sangre de varios clanes y los ojos de un Uchiha para funcionar-

-Menuda pasada- N se levantó- voy a salir en busca de apoyo, el rollo del secreto de los sapos va conmigo-

Todos asintieron mientras el peli verde salía de la sala sonriente

-y…- dijo antes de salir- ¡liberen a sus pokemon!-

Todos adentro solo asintieron con una gota en la nuca, mientras salía N vio a 3 chicas conversar animadamente en la parte superior de la sala, Bonnie , Korrina y Serena se encontraban allí.

-Korrina- Serena preguntó- ¿ya has hablado con Clemont?-

-¿con mi hermano?- preguntó Bonnie - ¿Qué pasó con él?-

A Korrina se le subieron los colores al rostro al recordar lo acontecido en le bosque donde el te amo le resonaba en la mente y le hacía palpitar su corazón mientras afuera los pokemon jugaban alegremente aunque algo magullados.

-Bueno no- dijo triste la líder- pero espero poder hacerlo…-

-¿alguien me explica?- gritó sintiéndose ignorada la niña

-¿Bonnie?- pregunto otro niño desde atrás- ¡Hola!-

Bonnie se volteó y se topó con Max, quien le saludo muy feliz al lado de su hermana May que se fue dejándolo con su nueva amiga

Korrina y Serena miraron como la charla sobre pokemon se volvía algo muy divertido, la rubia mayor se sintió feliz de ver a la pequeña alegre después de tanto, si tan solo pudiese saber cómo hacer que el rubio mayor se ponga así.

-Bonnie- Max preguntó- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella

-esa esfera y esas…otras tu- dijo Max

-ah- Bonnie puso sus manos en las caderas- sígueme y verás-

Cuando los pequeños se fueron la puerta se abrió, el primero en salir fue Kalm que emprendió rumbo a su habitación, Serena y el se saludaron el silencio, la pelo miel rio, su hermano era un caso.

Después de Kalm, Brendan salió de la sala de reuniones mientras emprendía rumbo a su habitación, cuando salía de su bolsillo salió una foto que él retomó

-Rubí- susurro él-

-todo ira bien- May apareció detrás- no te preocupes-

-eso espero- Brendan le sonrió y se retiro a la par de May

Después Ash salía, Serena fue a su encuentro, antes decir nada esta le abrazó muy fuerte, a lo que él le devolvió el gesto

-Serena- Ash le sonrió- ¿me acompañas? Quiero conocer el terreno y como Pikachu no está quería ir contigo-

Ella se sintió feliz, y le sonrió

-me iré a cambiar de ropa- dijo ella señalando su conjunto de entrenamiento- no es algo que quiera usar-

Ash asintió para señalar la camiseta negra y los jeans que tenía desde el ataque

-nos vemos en la puerta en…¿20 minutos?- dijo él

-dalo por hecho- sonrió ella

Korrina sonrió al ver el gran rubor de Serena y la sonrisa de Ash mientras se iban a cambiar, el último en salir fue Clemont que se retiraba el vendaje de la mano

-¿te ayudo?- dijo ella acercándose

-oh, no hay problema-

Rápidamente de su bolsillo sacó un kunai y cortó el vendaje dejando a relucir su mano de la cual solo se veía una pequeña cicatriz en la palma

-¿aun duele?- dijo ella mientras empezaban a caminar escaleras abajo

-Realmente si- dijo el sonriendo- pero…valió la pena-

-yo- dijo ella algo triste mientras salían- no valgo tanto la pena-

Clemont se detuvo, a la par que ella se detuvo adelante

-Nunca- dijo el- digas eso de ti, tu vales totalmente la pena-

-no es cierto- dijo ella dándose la vuelta en un sollozo- yo me consideraba fuerte y veloz, pero no pude hacer nada contra Manda y mira como terminaste por mi culpa

Clemont se analizó, si ropa era casi la de siempre solo que sobre el mameluco tenía su chaleco táctico verde con el sello del clan en la espalda

-No hay nada fuera de lo común en mi- dijo él

-¡sí lo hay!- dijo ella acercándose- eres muy frío, tienes algo en el corazón, ¿Dónde está el Clemont que yo…- se detuvo

-Estoy aquí- dijo él estirando su mano- nunca me fui…solo que tengo miedo-

-¿de que?-

-de perderte a ti y a Bonnie- soltó- ¡tengo miedo de no ser tan rápido como creo!-

-¡pero porque me salvaste!- dijo ella entre llanto –

-ya te dije- se acercó él sonriente- porque te amo-

-pero eso- ella se detuvo y se sonrojó -¿Qué tu qué?-

Clemont se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y estaba a punto de lanzar el hiraishin para irse pero se detuvo

-que te amo- repitió- más que a nada en el mundo-

Korrina y Clemont se quedaron frente a frente estaban en el patio trasero de la casa apartados de todos, donde las luciérnagas empezaron a volar alrededor de ellos decorando la escena (Los que vieron The Last entenderán).

-Yo- dijo nervioso- te amo-

Korrina abrió sus ojos en sorpresa mientras sus jades orbes se cristalizaban y él le tomo la mano mientras desaparecían con el Hiraishin reapareciendo en el camino donde se conocieron cuando ella llegó con Lucario

-¿lo recuerdas?- preguntó ella mirándole

-aquí empezó todo ¿no?- dijo él llevándola de la mano y otra vez desaparecieron y volvieron al lugar donde ellos acamparon junto pikachu cuando se separaron del grupo por los Noibats.

-y aquí te abriste paso a mi corazón- muy sonrojado él le dijo

Ella miró la escena, frente a ella la luna eran tan grande y brillante como aquel día, solo que ahora Clemont era más alto.

Nuevamente desaparecieron y esta vez aparecieron sobre el tejado de la mansión refugio en Hooen.

-y aquí estamos ahora- terminó el rubio

Ella lo admiró, Clemont era más alto que ella ahora, (Minato y Naruto son altos, Naruto mide alrededor de 1m 84). Ella le daba por la nariz, entonces Ash era porte de Clemont y Serena era más alta que ella.

-yo..- ella entre lo cristalino de su mirada- no quisiera estar en otro sitio-

Lentamente la luna bañaba la escena

-Korrina- Clemont le tomó las manos- yo…he vivido poco, pero entre inventos, entre toda la gente, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, hoy, mañana…hasta que muera-

-no quisiera que fuese de otra manera- contestó ella

Lentamente se dieron su primer beso, inexperto pero ambos, al final, no quisieran que fuese de otra manera

 _/Fin FLASHBACK/_

-ahora- ordenó Brendan

-¡chidori!- soltó Brendan lanzándose al frente de la plaza y matando a uno de los 6 ninjas enemigos

-¡Raikiri!- Clemont desapareció con el hiraishin

Detrás del primero salió el rubio atravesándole con el raikiri el corazón, y con el hiraishin hizo lo mismo con los restantes a la par que Bulnealby salía de la tierra y con disparo de lodo alejaba de los 3 niños a los Staraptor enemigos

-lucario- Korrina estaba allí- aura esfera-

Nuevamente los Staraptor fueron alejados y detrás sintió unos brazos que le gustaban

-¿todo bien cariño?- preguntó ella

-feliz aniversario amor- sonrió Clemont

-¿Dónde estarán?- preguntó Brendan mientras el grupo esperaba en la plaza- Malditos Sarutobi.-

-Hey- resonó una voz conocida- ¡Clemont Namikaze!-

-Cilan Sarutobi - sonrió el rubio- bueno verte-

 **PUEBLO BOCETO, SINOOH.**

-es bueno verte Dawn- Ash sonrió mientras se reunían en el centro del pueblo-

Ambos estaban en posición de combate juntos mientras Serena llegaba con Piplup en sus brazos y Pikachu combatía ferozmente contra los 2 torterra

-Terumi Dawn- saludó Serena- yo soy Senju Serena-

-Dawn-Ash le sonrió- ¿lista?-

Ambos chocaron sus manos y se separaron mientras Dawn hacía una cadena de sellos

-Arte de lava- dijo Dawn- disparo ardiente-

Ella lanzó de su boca dos disparos de lava que quemaron a un enemigo, Ash con katana en mano y el sharingan activo entró en combate contra un enemigo que traía un kunai, siendo así que la superioridad de Ash se hizo notoria y con un corte preciso en el cuelo mando con Kami al oponente.

Un Kunai paso por su derecha y mató a un enemigo que de escapaba

-Serena…- Ash le se acercó- gracias-

-de nada- sonrió ella mientras le entregaba a Piplup a Dawn

-gracias ven amigo- ella le tomó en brazos

-Bien- Serena analizó- Dawn Terumi, o Dawn Berlitz, la nieta de Mai Terumi, la Mizukage-

-Senju Serena- dijo Dawn- descendiente de Hashirama Senju, y Ash mi amigo que es tan malo que no me dijo que era tataranieto de Madara Uchiha-

-¿Qué cosas no?- dijo Ash riendo

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DE KALOS**

-señor- Manda estaba frente a una silla grande que era resguardada por un Greeninja

-este sharingan es puro- dijo riendo el de la silla- y con las células del Senju podemos crean tantos soldados como queramos-

-es una suerte que el bastardo de Dahaka haya conseguido robar las células en la explosión y que Cigarriete robara el sharingan antes de que el Uchiha muera-

-Siempre lo es- sonrió- ahora vete…que mi instinto resuena sangre…-

Manda se retiró

-Susanoo- dijo esta figura- pronto serás libre y seguirás mis ordenes-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

Hey! ¿Qué les parece? :3 el siguiente cap. Toca hacer novios a muchos más XD

Si te gustó deja tu review, hasta la siguiente.


	15. XV: Un Día Como Hoy

El desván de los review

A Shoroak: gracias amigo, estoy agradecido con el apoyo, espero te siga gustando ;).

Pokemon y sus personajes pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener

Nota= a pesar de lo que hayan visto, en este fic no existen armas de fuego, así que cuando me refiero a ejercito es un ejercito ninja. Con todo lo demás autos y helicópteros existen aquí. Además de que para este punto las edades son:

Ash y Serena: 19

Clemont y Korrina: 20

Brock, N y Brendan:26

Shauna: 19

Miette y Kalm: 19

May: 17

Max: 15

Bonnie: 12

Dawn y Barry: 18.

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE**

 _Capítulo XV: Un Día Cómo Hoy._

 **CIUDAD STRIATON , UNOVA**

Clemont hablaba con Cilan mientras Korrina y Brendan esperaban en la plaza la llegada de Senju Serena y Uchiha Ash.

-¿cómo has estado amigo?- preguntó Cilan

-las cosas han cambiado Cilan- Clemont se acomodó el chaleco táctico verde- hasta tengo novia-

-es bueno saberlo- añadió Sarutobi Cilan- ¿es la rubia?-

-Sí- contestó- pero volviendo al tema, es increíble lo mucho que las cosas han cambiado-

-Naturalmente- Brendan se sumó a la charla mientras Korrina se dejaba abrazar por el Namikaze.

-cuando escuchamos acerca de la amenaza- Cilan comenzó- no lo creímos, nadie esperaba que un millar de soldados que explotaban con pokemon bajo su control se proclamaran en una caza indiscriminada por los clanes sobrevivientes, con Susanoo detenido y sin rastros de Manda, pero cuando volvieron fue algo sorpresivo-

Korrina analizaba todo, era verdad; hace 11 meses este grupo llamado "Clan Ninja Chinoike" lanzó ataques coordinados contra varias ciudades; la Alianza no tenía permiso de operar en otras ciudades fuera de Kanto y Shalour en Kalos.

-la vida misma ha cambiado- comentó el rubio- no sé si para bien o para mal-

En varias ciudades estos Chinoike se establecieron creando centros autoritarios, poco a poco la gente se cansaba y se alzó en armas, siendo así que recurrieron a la Alianza, poco a poco los adultos empezaban a unirse, se crearon escuadrones Ninja bajo entrenamiento de N, pero también llegaban voluntarios jóvenes a aprender a manejar su aura, en adultos era difícil reactivar la atrofiada red de aura, pero con niños y jóvenes era más facil, entonces esos salían preparados a su viaje pokemon, varios clanes salieron del anonimato para sumarse al apoyo.

-Me sorprende que Johana Terumi haya muerto- comentó Cilan

-eso fue hace meses y Kalm hiso todo por salvarla, Dawn debe estar con Ash ahora- respondió Clemont

-además de que con Barry Yamanaka de Sinooh la red de espionaje que sostiene N ha mejorado-

-¿Cuál es el plan?- inquirió Cilan

-reunir apoyo- respondió Brendan- los Sarutobi son maestros en el ninjutsu por excelencia, venimos a ti para que ayudes a los nuevos reclutas-

-me gusta la idea- sonrió Cilan- con esto de los ataques no hay casi nada de actividad de la liga pokemon-

-no hay nada- comentó Clemont- mi gimnasio en Kalos fue quemado hasta los cimientos al igual que la torre prisma-

-El mío igual- Korrina con pena daba a conocer la suerte de su gimnasio que le perteneció a su familia- el abuelo aun no lo acepta del todo-

-a todo esto- Cilan habló- ¿Dónde será el lugar donde operemos?-

-Kanto- comentó Brendan- Kalos esta sometido, Hooen lucha aun pero perdemos mucha gente –

-Unova ya no es segura- comentó Cilan- el archipiélago Naranja y Alola son libres-

-según N sabe- comentó Korrina- en Alola hay un clan poderoso ¿cómo se llaman?-

-…- Clemont recordaba- Otsusuki-

-¡mientes!- Cilan se sorprendió- los dueños del Rinnegan …-

-Según sé- Comentó Clemont- Ash y Kalm irán a buscarlos cuando traigan a Dawn aquí-

-¿Dónde esta Kalm?- preguntó Korrina

-ciudad Fractal en Kalos, alli se encuentran los últimos Nara-

-¿Nara?- Cilan los miró- ¿siguen vivos?-

-sólo una- corrigió Brendan- Miette Nara, el resto fueron exterminados por Cigarriete-

-y ¿Brock?- Korrina volvió a preguntar

-en Jotho, Ciudad Malva, allí busca a la ultima hija del clan Fuma, los demonios del viento-

-¿Fuma?- preguntó Brendan

-Shauna Fuma- respondió Clemont.

-me pregunto "¿cómo estarán?"-

 **CIUDAD FRACTAL, KALOS**

La hermosa ciudad esta bajo ataque, un grupo de 30 enemigos se cercan sobre una chica que tiene a su Slurpuff derrotado, ella muy cansada cubre la entrada al centro pokemon. Mientras los entrenadores pokemon se ocultan dentro para escapar de los enemigos

-¡No pasarán! Arte ninja- ella en el suelo soltó- teatro de marionetas-

Una fuerte onda de sombra salió y tomó a los 5 que estaban más cercanos que se quedaron paralizados sin poder moverse, ella respiraba pesadamente pero no contaba con que 4 saltaran a los 5 primeros para atacarla, todos lanzaron sus kunais contra ella.

-"rayos"- Miette quiso colocar a los enemigos pero estaban muy atrás.

-¡Muere!-

-Arte de agua- sonó detrás- cascada-

Una gran ola detuvo los kunais mientras Kalm aterrizaba frente a ella

-¿Miette Nara?- preguntó mientras tomaba su pokeball- la alianza ha venido en tu auxilio-

Ella solo miró al chico frente a ella, castaño, con una armadura roja sobre una camiseta negra y con jeans además de sus botas, detrás de la insignia de la Alianza que era una shuriken de 4 puntas en blanco.

-¿Senju?- preguntó mientras Kalm sacaba un kunai

-Kalm Senju-

El castaño se lanzó contra sus oponentes, de un momento con el kunai en su mano derecha cortó un cuello del primero, detuvo un golpe del segundo con su antebrazo para golpearlo en la cara con el puño, y lanzó el kunai lejos matando a otro, nuevamente Kalm se movió para atrapar el cuello de uno y romperlo, empezando una cadena de sellos.

-arte de madera- Kalm colocó sus manos en el suelo mientras venían los restantes para atacarlo- Gran Gyrados de madera-

Del suelo emergió un imponente dragon de madera que barrió con los enemigos en un instante, cuando acabó Kalm se acercó a Miette

-¿te sientes bien?-

-Muy- Miette se dejó caer- bien…-

Kalm llamó a Hoopa y se fue de allí

 **CIUDAD MALVA, JOHTO**.

-no den un paso más- una morena estaba frente a unos niños- ¡Bulbasaur hojas navaja!-

El pokemon tipo hierba asintió mientras frente a él 2 Swellow venían con dos ninja Chinoike frente a ella, un hombre y una mujer.

-Swellow- ordenaron a la par- ¡az aéreo!-

Los pokemon voladores embistieron muy rápido al tipo hierba mandándolo sin oportunidad de atacar, Shauna era performer así que tenía poco concepto de las batallas, siendo así que no sabía cómo contraatacar.

-¡Swellow!- dijo uno- ataca a la mocosa-

Shauna vio como el pokemon volador venía en su contra con el pico iluminado, ella encadenó 3 sellos y puso sus palmas delante

-¡arte aire, ráfaga!-

De las manos de la chica salió una pequeña corriente que alejó al Swellow, súbitamente detrás de ella los dos ninja aparecieron con Kunai en mano, la chica pudo evitar el corte en X, volteó rápidamente y golpeó al de su izquierda con sus puños, al primero en el cuello, en la manzana de adán, para seguir con una patada al pecho para alejar a la segunda amenaza.

Con su aura hizo una x con sus manos, milisegundos después un gran huracán cortante salió golpeando a los oponentes, uno de ellos se movió cambiando su lugar con un tronco, cuando Shauna quiso voltear sintió como era atrapada por algo líquido

-¡Arte de sangre!- resonó a su espalda- ¡Garra de Hidra!-

La morena estaba atrapada mientras Bulbasaur intentaba defenderse del Swellow restante.

-¡corran!- gritó ella

Los niños obedecieron mientras ella reunía aura en sus palmas, aunque no contaba con que frente a ella 5 más aterrizaron.

-¿una Fuma?- preguntaron por allí

-un clan menos- se acercaron con una katana en mano

Shauna forcejeaba muy fuerte queriendo escapar, aun faltaba un poco, pero ese poco no sería posible.

Frente a ella se agruparon los enemigos, el que ella había impactado estaba empezando a formar la bomba de carne morada, poco a poco empezaba a hincharse, Shauna se aguantaba el vómito y la repulsión. Lentamente el de la Katana de acercaba.

-¡por la gloria de Susanoo!- gritó mientras sacaba a la katana de su funda.

Shauna empezó a moverse frenéticamente esperanzada en escapar, no conseguiría reunir aura suficiente y menos podría escapar rápido, poco a poco se fijaba como el torrente de sangre que era su prisión destilaba el olor tan característico, este se colaba por sus fosas nasales que seguían provocando que el mareo aumente

-¡Morir es vivir!- coreaban en frente como si de un retorcido ritual se tratase.

Shauna cerró sus ojos aunque aun reunía aura chakra esperanzada en salvarse; solo que esa idea se iba convirtiendo más en un sueño dantesco.

El filo metálico atravesó el torrente de sangre que rodeaba a Shauna y ella sintió la punta de acero metálico en su vientre, este le provocó una descarga fría, y nuevamente esta retrocedió, Shauna renunció a su sueño, y dejó de reunir aura, no lo lograría.

-¡Morir es Arg!-

Ella solo vio como en medio de los ninja un gran espiral azul los mandaba a volar lejos, el de la katana se volteó pero frente a él salió un moreno achinado que vestía un chaleco táctico verde, este fue atacado por la katana pero lo atrapó sobre su cabeza.

Shauna miró al chico, no sabía cuantos años tenía, le aproximaba unos 20, alcanzó a ver que en el borde derecho del chaleco relucía la shuriken de 4 puntas, más el logo de los Hyuga , sonrió, Brock Hyuga esta aquí.

Brock en un movimiento rompió la katana, y lanzó la punta contra un enemigo que se ponía en pie matándolo en el acto, volviendo su mirada al que iba a asesinar a Shauna Brock empezó su ataque, con su palma golpeó el pecho, cerca del corazón, y seguido de un torbellino de golpes que Shauna solo veía como sus ojos eran perlas blancas y venas les rodeaban.

-8, 16, 32,- el ataque de Brock de palmas terminó

El resultado fue que el enemigo cayó con su mirada perdida y sin respirar, la hidra de Sangre soltó a Shauna que cayó siendo atrapada por Brock

Con Shauna a salvo el Hyuga la dejó en el suelo, con un movimiento este saltó en medio de los sobrantes para golpear en el cuello a uno, por su espalda pudo evitar una puñalada, con su mano derecha atrapó a su mano y desarmó al enemigo, lo atrapó del cuello y lo lanzó contra los 3 sobrantes

-Doble golpe de león-

En las manos del chico se formaron dos grandes cabezas de Arcaine azules, rápidamente Brock atacó dando un certero golpe en el suelo matando a sus oponentes.

Shauna estaba muy impresionada

-¡ay no!- gritó ella poniéndose en pie- ¡Bulbasaur!-

Brock le sonrió para señalarle los arbustos donde Vulpix traía a Bulbasaur algo lastimado

-¡amigo!-

Ella le alzó en brazos a su pokemon tipo hierba, Brock se acercó

-¿Shauna Fuma?- preguntó sonriente mientras cerraba sus ojos

-¡gracias!- ella mientras acunaba a Bulbasaur con un brazo abrazó por el cuello al moreno

-¡ay nanita!- un sonrojado Brock- ¡divina creación de Arceus bendito, ¿de dónde salió esta criatura para dar vida a mi existencia precaria?!-

Shauna al oírlo se sonrojó ferozmente pero cuando quiso decir algo una llamarada le dio de lleno al moreno

-dolor me volviste a dar- susurraba el chamuscado chico

Ella rio tiernamente, el personaje frente a ella tenía un toque de misterio y de nocturnidad, que le avivaba el deseo y la curiosidad.

-eres tierno- soltó ella

-¿eh?- el chico y Vulpix miraron muy asombrados

-ah…bueno..- Brock solo pensaba –"nunca pensé llegar tan lejos"-

Pero volvió en sí

-Shauna- él le tomo la mano y empezó a moverse con Vulpix a su espalda- la alianza te necesita-

-¿a mi?- ellos seguían corriendo- ¿por qué?-

-porque eres una Fuma, en ti hay un talento con un elemento poco común, tenemos gente con esa afinidad pero no sabemos como manejarla, Delia Ketchum aprendiz de tu madre en cuanto a habilidades de viento murió hace 1 año…-

 **CIUDAD PALETA, KANTO.**

Como dijo Clemont, la vida misma ha cambiado, y eso en todo el mundo, Pueblo Paleta en menos de un año se había convertido en una ciudad grande, debido a que, siendo este lugar el sitio de residencia del Clan Uchiha, mucha gente que habían escapado de los gobiernos autoritarios Chinoike en las ciudades atacadas, aunque la palabra clan ya no era factible, debido a que solo había un último Uchiha, ahora vamos a la plaza central donde se abre un anillo de Hoopa en la recién nombrada ciudad Paleta.

De ella salen 3 personas, Ash, Serena y Dawn. La peli zafiro admiró como habían cambiado las cosas.

Kanto y específicamente la ciudad eran grandes ahora, casas, edificios para refugiados, tiendas, comercios, parques para pokemon. No era de extrañarse, pues Ash y cerca de 350 Hombres y mujeres de Kanto conjunto a 100 pokemon hicieron una hazaña digna de epopeya heroica.

-bienvenidos- la gente saludaba a Serena y Ash que con pikachu a su hombro lideraban el camino de Dawn.

Dawn miró un pequeño detalle, ellos estaban dados de la mano, y juntos, quiso preguntar pero cuando vio a un ninja venir hacia ellos no dijo nada.

-Señor Uchiha- este ninja hizo una reverencia- las fiestas por Ichi no tatakai Karumin (Batalla de ciudad Carmín) empezarán mañana-

-¿enserio planean celebrarla?- Serena preguntó

-esta bien- Ash asintió- hasta quizá pueda tener una batalla pokemon-

El ninja se retiró mientras Dawn miraba un calendario colgante, en primera estancia normalmente no sabía por qué la fiesta pero al ver fecha se asombró. Sinooh hace 7 meses hizo la mayor locura.

Cuando Kalos cayó todos los residentes sobrevivientes huyeron hacia Sinooh, la cual, con ese ejemplo permitió a la Alianza operar en todo el terreno, poco a poco hombres, mujeres y jóvenes se unían como voluntarios y aprendían del ninjutsu, Sinooh instauró que todo entrenador, entrenadora, coordinador, coordinadora pokemon deberían al menos haber asistido a la academia de la Alianza para salir de viaje, la liga pokemon voluntariamente permitió que los gimnasios locales sean adaptados para el entrenamiento. Sinooh había optado por la instrucción masiva, generando así un contingente de combate variado, el problema vino cuando los líderes máximos de Sinooh desobedecieron al consejo civil y a la alianza lanzando un ataque hacia el Kalos controlado por los Chinoike.

-¿Qué sucede Dawn?- preguntó Ash

-un día como hoy- suspiró ella- mamá murió en ciudad Coumarine-

Serena recordó algo también

-un día como hoy, te volviste leyenda Ash-

 **CIUDAD STRIATON, UNOVA.**

-¿Quién lo diría?- soltó Korrina

-¿eh?- preguntó Clemont que la tenía abrazada mientras recorrían la plaza

-Un día como hoy hace varios meses te volviste una leyenda-

 **/Flash Back/**

El mundo pokemon incrédulo ha visto como un cambio radical, ni la joya de la vida, tampoco Los guardianes del tiempo y espacio, menos ha sido un pokemon bajando de la atmosfera, sino una guerra.

Vamos por partes, Sinooh, Kanto y la resistencia de Johto. Todos están bajo órdenes de la alianza que mandaron a Kalm y los Terumi por Sinooh, Kanto y su ejercito con Ashton Uchiha al frente, en Johto el líder de la operación era Clemont Namikaze solo.

La operación era simple para los de Sinooh, machacar la armada Chinoike en el puerto sin darles oportunidad a que se vean superiores en el mar, ¿cuál era el objetivo de tan suicida misión? Sacar a varias personajes que se encontraban en el puerto y controlar el lugar hasta que Clemont pudiera frenar a los Chinoike en las cascadas Tohjo que unen Jotho y Kanto, mientras que Ash en Ciudad Carmín en Kanto detenía a la otra parte de la armada enemiga, el problema radicaba en los métodos.

Sinooh contaba con un servicio militar obligatorio, lo cual les dio un total de 2500 operativos para esta misión, siendo así que según los informes de la resistencia de Kalos el puerto tenía un numero de 3000 enemigos, por ende se suponía que la gente se sumaría al ataque ayudando a los de Sinooh y con el soporte de Kalm Senju.

Kanto por su parte a pesar de que el Daimiko de Kanto quería implantar un ejército de defensa ninja, Ash se opuso diciendo que nadie tendría que luchar bajo obligación, lo cual dio como resultado que poco a poco la gente le tomara cariño al Uchiha, siendo así que 1050 soldados ninja más Ash eran lo que estaban apostados a las costas de Carmín para recibir a un grupo de cerca de 3000.

Con Clemont el asunto era más difícil, tenía 300 hombres, mujeres y un az bajo la manga, bajo sus ordenes lo cual era malo, el ejercito Chinoike, a los cuales se les sumó el ejercito Samurái de Kalos, nadie sabe por qué sumaban 50000. Clemont desarrolló una estrategia digna de un Hokage, con 300 hombres provenientes de luminalia, usando a los que tenían afinidad tierra creo enormes montañas infranqueables, dejando un pasadizo corto en el cual, por filas ordenadas las monstruosas filas Chinoike serían reducidas a nada, basado en la historia de Leónidas I y su valiente Shinx, Clemont creó su estrategia destruyendo la cueva y obligando a los Chinoike a usar el estrecho por las cascadas Tohjo.

 **PUERTO DE CIUDAD COUMARINE, KALOS.**

Kalm prefería a toda costa las operaciones con grupos de su resistencia de Kalos, es decir, gente de Kalos que vivía en Kanto, Sinooh y demás, pero esta vez, muy aparte de su deseo la Alianza que advirtió a Sinooh sobre lo suicida de esta idea fue enviado como supervisor de operaciones, aunque siendo Kalm un guerrero Senju no se quedaría parado, la dirigente del ataque era nada más y nada menos que Johana Terumi.

Lentamente los barcos de ataque se acercaron por la espesa niebla de la mañana mientras Kalm, conjunto a Johana miran desde el barco líder la ciudad, la nieva cubría todo, los barcos alzaron un ataque pequeño de fuego y Kalm con los que dominaban el elemento agua se colocaron al frente las embarcaciones haciendo varios sellos manuales mientras el furioso mar se movía.

-arte de agua- al unísono- Maremoto-

El mar al frente de las embarcaciones se alzó fúrico esa mañana, y como una gran ola llegó hasta el puerto aplastando los barcos Chinoike, los vigilantes rápidamente gritaron.

-¡ataque!-

Kalm solo sonrió

-modo sabio definitivo- y cuando la habilidad le recubrió vio como varios charizard vienen con jinetes lanzando ataques de fuego repelidos con otros de tipo agua, con voz ronca y clara gritó

-¡Por la libertad!-

Mientras el barco tocaba puerto y todos se lanzaban contra los guardias que venían a su encuentro saltando por la boda y sacando a relucir su kunai y lanzando sus shuriken.

 **PLAYA DE CIUDAD CARMÍN, KANTO**

Frente al puerto encima de la montaña escondidos entre los matorrales y los árboles en un campamento amplio están el auto denominado ejercito libertador de la alianza.

Ash se encontraba al borde de la cama preparando sus botas, para esta batalla no había estrategia mayor, cuando Barry y N corroboraron el ataque Ash se apostó, pero no tomaron la ciudad, iban a frenarlo allí, con todo lo esperado Ash ordeno que solo un pokemon por soldado, siendo su compañero Charizard que esta a sus pies, lentamente Ash le acariciaba la oreja a la par que miraba su dedo anular un anillo reluciente. Y una carta proveniente de Unova donde Serena y Korrina estaban negociando para que esta región se una.

-¡señor Uchiha!- llamaron - ¡están desembarcando!-

Ash salió devolviendo a Charizard en su pokeball, viendo como los barcos traían a lo lejos a sus enemigos mientras el cielo despejado de Kanto le daba la bienvenida a los agresores.

Ash volteó para ver como el ejercito esperaba sus ordenes.

-¡Llevaremos esta guerra hasta su tierra, su gente…su sangre!, ¡por Kanto!, ¡que se arrepientan de atacar nuestra tierra!-

Los pocos que desembarcaban vieron a lo lejos, bajando la colina acompañados por el cántico de guerra de 1050 soldados y pokemon, haciendo que los agotados viajantes Chinoike sacaran sus kunais, Katanas y empezaran sus posiciones de manos.

-¡mangekyou eternal sharingan!- Ash venia en carrera- ¡Amaterasu!-

 **ESTRECHO DE LAS CASCADAS TOHJO, JOHTO.**

Clemont al frente y sus 300 atrás miraban como por el estrecho corredor les gritaban fuertemente, la tormenta eléctrica había causado estragos al enemigo que venia contra ellos en una infinidad de oleadas en ese pequeño corredor aquella mañana donde la lluvia arreciaba.

-¡Ríndanse ante mí!- era un humanoide con forma de serpiente- ante el general ¡Sakno No Orochi! ¡hijo de Man Arg!-

Clemont lanzó su nueva katana que le regaló Gurkin como símbolo se unión entre su familia y los Namikaze, la cual atravesó el pecho de Sakno. En un destello el rubio la tomó y volvió a su posición inicial.

-¡hermanos y hermanas de Luminalia!- gritó fuertemente- ¡esta noche el shinigami será nuestro anfitrión! ¡asegúrense de llevarse a muchos invitados Chinoike con ustedes!-

Clemont lanzo sus lentes

-¡tenseigan!- gritó y el orbe azul empezó a destellar energía dentro del iris que daba leves saltos amarillos.

-¡por la gloria!- gritó este mientras con su katana en alto empezada su carrera contra los enemigos seguido de los valientes 300 hombres y mujeres de Luminalia.

 **PUERTO DE CIUDAD COUMARINE, KALOS.**

Kalm de un salto estaba mientras su armadura roja (NA= Kalm en combate al igual que Ash y Serena siempre usará la armadura roja) rechinaba y su lado los barcos amigos llegaban a tierra y el contingente enemigo los interceptaba, los pokemon, en el aire volaban varios jutsus contra estructuras defensivas, Kalm, rápidamente corrió mientras a sus lados sonaba el choque del acero y los puños.

Frente a él un grupo de enemigos ataco

-¡arte de fuego llamarada!-

Frente a Kalm vino un gran espiral de fuego que lo calcinó la decoración de una tienda, Kalm colocó sus manos en el suelo y se elevó una muralla de tierra la cual recibió el impacto.

Seguido de eso un escuadrón lo rodeo, lanzándole varios senbon, Kalm con su kunai hizo un medio sello.

-gran shuriken de madera-

Los kunai impactaron al chico pero este desapareció en una nube de polvo dejando así un tronco allí, el escuadrón solo pudo sentir una gran corriente cuando dos enormes shuriken de madera los cortaron a la mitad, 2 consiguieron saltarlos, pero Kalm corrió hacia ellos

-arte rayo- grito un Chinoike-

No pudo terminarlo pues Kalm había lanzado su kunai al cuello matándolo, atrás de este el Chinoike restante intentaba escapar

-¡monstruo!- gritaba asustado

Kalm solo sonrió

-¡Acuajet!-

Envuelto en la estela de agua Kalm a una velocidad impresionante impactó al enemigo atrapándolo del cuello y ahogándolo en el torrente de agua.

Cuando al fin toco suelo lanzó el cuerpo sin vida a la pila donde las bombas humanas se formaban.

-arte madera- Dijo Kalm juntando sus manos- ¡millar de estacas!-

Y cuando sus palmas tocaron el suelo la gente miraba impresionada como aquellos pinchos de madera empezaban a salir rompiendo la carretera y atravesando uno que otro edificio, donde se escuchaban los gritos lastimeros de unos enemigos, poco a poco estos se acallaron y cuando Kalm retiró sus manos empezaron las explosiones que dejaban una estela de humo saliendo de los edificios, el Senju miró como los Chinoike se replegaban a la par que uno se arrastraba pero Terumi Johana le piso el pecho.

-arte lava, entierro-

Mientras le pisaba de la boca de la Terumi salió mucha lava aplasto al oponente que poco a poco fue acallando sus gritos.

-"y dicen que yo soy cruel"- tragó saliva el Senju al ver que no quería ser el enemigo de las Terumi.

-¡compañeros!- grito ella- avancen a la ciudad-

Los que sobrevivieron al desembarco salieron e carrera hacia el centro seguidos los pokemon y Kalm entre ellos mientras empezaba la caza de oponentes.

 **CIUDAD CARMÍN, KANTO**

Las llamas negras del amaterasu quemaron a dos embarcaciones completas, Ash sonrió a la par que en la niebla se escuchaba la agonía de sus enemigos, en la gran playa los dos ejércitos ninja chocaron, jutsus y cuerpo a cuerpo resonaban en la antesala mientras los pokemon voladores llevaban a sus jinetes contra los barcos que a su vez eran defendidos.

Ash corrió con el MES (abreviatura de mangekyou eternal sharingan), contra el vino un espadachín , con su katana Ash y este parecía que iban a chocar en el aire pero Ash ya sabía a donde iba el golpe, dio un giro a la derecha y un corte en horizontal a la altura del hígado matando a su enemigo, otro más vino, pero atacó con una bola sombra que el Uchiha supo evitar y contraatacó con su puño aural izquierdo en el pecho atravesando al Chinoike, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de los Ponyta que eran montados para atacar, estos ninjas estaban desarrollando nuevos modos de combatir, el jinete vio directo a los ojos de Ash

-¡Tsukoyomi!-

El jinete que tenía su gran espada dio como poco a poco Ash desaparecía, y sentía cómo el infierno se abría por el calor además se que se vio encadenado a un enorme Arceus.

-aquí soy Kami- súbitamente Ash apareció- 3 días aquí son 3 segundos afuera-

El jinete se quiso mover

-no te molestes- sonrió maléficamente el Uchiha- es hora de empezar…¡amaterasu!-

El jinete sentía como sus entrañas eran quemadas por las llamas vivas negras, cuando sintió morir su herida se cerró y su quemado cuerpo volvió otra vez

-quedan 2 días, 23 horas, 59 minutos, 40 segundos-

Afuera de la ilusión en 3 segundos el jinete cayó muerto con los ojos calcinados y el Ponyta salió en carrera.

-¡Susanoo!-

La gran armadura cardenillo se formó rodeando a Ash, mientras todos los ataques iban contra él, a lo lejos la gente inclusive desde la ciudad miraba el imponente Susanoo del Uchiha.

-hora de jugar enserio- soltó Ash con el MES girando maléficamente y serio.

(NA = es Nieto de Madara ¿qué esperaban? XD).

El gran Susanoo voló hacia el centro del mar, donde los barcos se movieron al sentir la imponente fuerza del ataque, Ash dentro vio como todos los barcos volcaban su artillería contra él, los ataques se concentraban en el susano, pero Ash movió su katana y a la par la espada de Susanoo destruyó un barco

-Kasai no Susanoo Shin- (Susanoo Dios del fuego).

La espada de Susanoo de Ash se prendió con las llamas del Amaterasu, en otro movimiento una gran bola de fuego vino contra Susanoo que la cortó a la mitad de un tajo, Ash con su katana y dirigiendo a Susanoo golpeó otro barco mientras el mar se llenaba de gritos porque los que no encontraron la muerte con el corte lo hicieron cuando las llamas del amaterasu los encontraron a ellos.

 **ESTRECHO DE LAS CASCADAS TOHJO, JOHTO.**

-¡ahora!- Clemont y sus 300 soldados salieron en ordenadas filas contra el muy superior oponente de más de 50000, pero el Az, Tenseigan fue suficiente para Clemont.

-¡rayo divino!- gritó el rubio

Desde el cielo un gran trueno cayó sobre el grupo numeroso que venían en su contra matándolos, los soldados de Clemont se abrieron y chocaron el metal de sus katanas a la par que los ataques de ninjutsu y Taijutsu sonaban fuertemente, Clemont había modificado la katana de Gurkin para añadirle el hiraishin elemental trueno, por eso sus kunais estaban repartidos en la zona , con pericia el rubio frente a un grupo despareció, los que iban a toparse con él se sorprendieron, pero detrás de estos sonó fuertemente

-¡Chidori!- seguido de varios gritos se vio como detrás de la primera línea salían volando cuerpos sin vida seguidos del chirrido del acero chocando, Clemont había detenido 3 espadas que venían contra su cuello por la derecha, con su mano libre hizo y el tenseigan brillando volvió a desaparecer mientras que estos sorprendidos volvieron su mirada en busca del chico, al frente solo se volvieron a escuchar gritos del fragor de la batalla, como era un espacio pequeño Clemont y su ejercito no se veían superados en número, la idea del libro de Korrina le ayudó, y mucho.

Nuevamente en primera fila el rubio tomó sus kunais y los lanzó en un destello amarillo y en cuestión de segundos otra escuadra cayó a manos del Namikaze. Este algo agitado con la katana y el tenseigan en alto soltó.

-¡Tajo eléctrico!-

Al blandir la espada la siguiente fila cayo sin vida las bombas humanas empezaban a formarse pero eran despachadas por los últimos de las filas de Clemont.

Poco a poco las técnicas del rubio y los hombres de luminaria batieron en retirada a los restantes mientras los muertos se apilaban.

El ejercito de Luminalia se replegó

-¡bien¡- sonó por allí

-¿Cuántos perdimos? – preguntó Clemont mientras era relevado para ir a las filas de la retaguardia por el uso del hiraishin.

-a nadie señor- le contestó su segundo al mando y originario de Johto

Jimmy Gold era como un hermano menor para el rubio, desde que se conocieron hace 3 meses, han desarrollado una amistad increíble casi tan buena como la que tienen el Namikaze y el Uchiha, siendo así que Jimmy es el único fuera del clan, aparte de Korrina que por motivos de seguridad sabe el Hiraishin, mientras que Jimmy de 16 años y Lyra su novia se habían vuelto amigos de Clemont y Korrina

-Bien Jimmy- Clemont sonrió- ¡relevo¡-

Aun sin haber descansado este volvió a primera fila mientras se arrodillaban escuchando como la maquina de guerra llamada ejercito Chinoike venía corriendo y gritando.

-¡Por la gloria!- grito Clemont

Los gritos de los Chinoike a pesar de ser muchos se vio opacado por el grito de libertad de los de Luminalia mientras nuevamente el choque de partes hacia eco por el chirrido del acero y metal en el centro.

 **PUERTO DE CIUDAD COUMARINE, KALOS.**

La plaza general fue donde las fuerzas de la Alianza y Chinoike chocaron fuertemente provocando que el agua y las flores se bañaran de sangre, las casas circundantes eran odas a las masacres mientras los cuerpos sin vida se apilaban, frente a Kalm.

-¡gran llamarada!- sonó a lo lejos

Kalm sonrió mientras preparaba su mano

-¡Aquaesfera!-

El Senju salió en carrera para atacar, Johana Terumi por su parte había avanzado con una escuadra al municipio de la ciudad, con un jutsu lava se hizo paso para sacar a los refugiados.

-¡Señora Johana!- sonó a lo lejos

Un rubio abrazó a la anciana que usaba el chaleco táctico, este chico era Barry Yamanaka.

-es bueno verte- ella le revolvió el cabello-

A lo lejos se escuchó un chirrido, del mismo salió una serpiente humanoide de la sala continua, lanzando la puerta.

-¿Qué no se puede tomar sake en paz aquí?-

Barry recibió la señal de Johana de huir y empezó a correr mientras la escuadra ninja bajo ordenes de la descendiente la Mizukage y 7 miembros de su equipo tomaba posiciones.

-¿Manda No Orochi?- pregunto sacando un kunai

-¡el mismo!- sonrió alegre la serpiente-

-estas detenido- sonó como orden

La serpiente empezó a reír

-pude con el mismísimo Meier Namikaze- se colocó en posición- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú eres rival para mí?-

Rápidamente Manda reptó velozmente contra el grupo, y se lanzó, Johana con su kunai intentó apuñalarlo pero la serpiente velozmente la esquivó, pasando de ella el colmillo de Mansa fue directo a la yugular de uno de los soldados de la Terumi llevando a este al suelo y alzando su mandíbula deformada con los colmillos fuera, el grupo de Johana, la cual estaba muy alejada en el otro extremo de ese cuarto sacó sus shuriken y kunais atacando a Manda el cual, antes de ser tocado

-arte toxico- Manda soltó- aire de Arbok-

De sus colmillos salió una nube púrpura ; los 6 soldados de Johana fueron atrapados por esta mientras Manda se lanzaba a reptar por sus pies escapando y escondiéndose de Johana, los pobres Shinobis de la Terumi se tocaban el cuello torcían, pataleaba y gritaban en silencio ante su muerte mientras poco a pico iban cayendo al suelo sin vida.

-¡MANDA!- fúrica Johana lanzó un disparo de lava que le dio salida de la habitación, el problema vino cuando pudo salir, pues se escuchaban grandes gritos y las calles donde antes sus soldados luchaban aplastando a los Chinoike eran vacías, el sonido parecía venir del puerto.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Terumi Johana preguntó al aire

-"Johana"- resonó en su cabeza- "señora Johana"-

-¿Barry?- Johana miraba buscándolo

-"Señora Terumi"- era Kalm- "tenemos un problema, no podemos avanzar, estos ninja han desarrollado un fuerte veneno, nuestro equipo médico no puede hacer nada, estamos en el puerto, la operación fracasó, Ash y Clemont tendrán que arreglárselos solos"-

-¿cómo me hablas? ¡esto es un genjutsu¡- gritó ella buscando al responsable

-"No"- era Barry –" Soy un Yamanaka, puedo hacer esto, es una habilidad familiar, pero estoy débil"-

Johana algo dudosa preguntó

-¿cómo sé que esto no es un truco?-

Barry se encontraba ya en el barco, este solo esperaba a la Terumi mientras Kalm a su lado examinaba al rubio, entre todos los extraídos el Yamanaka se veía más demacrado, sus pokemon estaban agotados, era un milagro que Barry no hubiese muerto de inanición.

-tiene una hija llamada Dawn- respondió Barry- ella tiene cabello zafiro, ojos azules, un Piplup, un quilava, es coordinadora y usted también, ella usa su apellido paterno, Berlitz-

La Terumi se sorprendió, solo Barry podría saber eso, algo indecisa aun respondió

-estoy en la plaza central- respondió Johana- Manda mató a mi unidad-

-vuelve abortaremos la misión y reforzaremos a Ash en Carmín, quizá Brock y su contingente Hyuga puedan reforzar a Clemont-

-bien- Johana resopló- voy para..-

Antes de terminar sintió como un colmillo se hundía en su cuello

-¿Johana?- Barry preguntó –

-¡Hey Terumi!- Kalm también llamó

Johana solo pudo ver como una veloz estela negra pasaba a su lado, aterrizando sonriente

-Manda- Johana se puso en guardia

-no te molestes- sonrió Manda- te mordí con mi veneno más letal, la parasitoxina de Archea es tan especial ¿sabes por qué?-

La descendiente de la Mizukage empezó a correr para atacarlo, pero en medio camino sus piernas le fallaron y su visión se tornó borrosa, demasiado, lo cual hizo que ella cayera y su pecho se arrastrara hasta llegar a los pies de Manda

-paraliza y mata una a una las células del cuerpo-

Poco a poco la Terumi sentía como sus partes de cuerpo se quemaban por dentro, como un hormigueo lento, empezando desde la punta de sus dedos hasta llegar a sus palmas, poco a poco el veneno se iba

-una lástima que Zenaku Uchiha no te conociera- Manda se apegó a su oído y le lamió un poco- sabes delicioso-

Con cara de asco Johana estaba dispuesta a recordar algo agradable antes de morir, y en su mente la sonrisa de su hija fue la luz que confortaba la agonía de muerte lenta.

Kalm al no tener respuesta saltó del barco y colocó sus manos en el suelo

-gran hombre de madera-

Un agotado Barry vio como se erguía aquella imponente figura mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando

-"lo lamento Dawn"- pensó Barry antes de caer rendido.

Kalm con aquel jutsu sonrió, pues con este sabía que podría hacerle frente al Susanoo de Ash, pero frente suyo vio como los Chinoike empezaban a amontonase.

-millar de flechas- ordenó Kalm

La mano del maniquí imponente de madera disparó contra las fuerzas matando a varios a la par que empezaba a caminar.

Manda por su lado tomó la respiración cardiopulmonar de la Terumi, estaba casi cerca.

Kalm quiso acercarse pero aun no podía y sus reservas de aura se estaban agotando, demasiado, el cansancio, el agotamiento mental y el olor a muerte le estaban acabando, hasta que vio a lo lejos como Johana estaba en la plaza

La Terumi solo sonrió

-Al fin veré a mi esposo-

Con esa idea ella dio el último suspiro y un Kalm resignado saltó del jutsu de vuelta al barco

-¡retirada!-

Así, el orgullo de Kalm como Senju demostró como la confianza en los números también es importante, no solo en sus propias habilidades, además de haber perdido a una dirigente de Clan, todo esto traería problemas.

 **PLAYA DE CIUDAD CARMÍN, KANTO.**

El Susanoo de Ash estaba ahora en la Playa, poco a poco los Chinoike morían a manos del ejercito de Ash, pero se deshizo del mismo Susanoo mientras el Uchiha aterrizaba en la playa.

-¡arte de fuego infernal!- Ash hizo un sello de lugia- ¡tornado místico de llanas negras!-

Exhaló una gran cantidad de fuego que fue directo a los que se batían en retirada, sumándole las llamas del amaterasu barrió con todo.

Nuevamente se lanzó a la carga mientras su ejercito peleaba a su lado, los gritos, la sangre y el sonido del acero eran una melodía común, frente a Ash se alzó una pared de tierra enorme

-¡puño aural!-

El la atravesó y con su katana mató a todos los que se le acercaban, después de eso, aterrados los Chinoike gritaban para frenarlo, varios ataques venían; pero el Susanoo de Ash a menor escala lo cubrió, el Uchiha con su katana solo hizo un sello con la mano libre.

-Espada de amaterasu-

El filo de la katana empezaba a destilar fuego negro, Ash salió de la cobertura del Susanoo en una carrera, desde atrás su ejercito agotado veía como el solo iba contra más de 100.

Ash saltó y empezó una masacre, cortó el pecho al primero, evito al segundo y le lanzó un shuriken al cuello, con su mano libre creo la piro esfera, una variante del jutsu de su padre que era más destructiva y la lanzó haciendo volar por los aires a los de las ultimas filas, otro vino por su izquierda siendo recibido por la punta de la katana en el pecho, cuando lo atravesó su sharingan advirtió sobre la llevada de una lluvia de Kunais, Ash hábilmente cambió de lugar con el cuerpo sin vida que recibió todos los impactos, el Uchiha sacó su arma y antes de que siquiera el cuerpo sin vida toque el suelo Ash ya estaba en el aire contra los 4 que lanzaron el ataque

-Tsukoyomi-

En 3 segundos todos estos cayeron muertos; Ash nuevamente volvió a la carga.

-¡arte de fuego infierno divino!-

Todos los que tenían afinidad Agua quisieron frenar el jutsu, pero no contaban conque del fuego salió Ash en la carrera.

Los de afinidad agua que estaban al frente vieron el destello rojo del MES antes de caer en la ilusión del Tsukoyomi.

Elolor a chamuscado, la sangre, los muertos hicieron eco cuando todos estos atacantes se iban, a lo lejos se veía al ultimo barco Chinoike escapar.

Ash y todos vitorearon esta gran victoria, siendo así que Ash pasó a ser conocido como Kami No Piro, dios del fuego.

El amor de Ash había motivado la defensa de su tierra natal, mientras se dejaba caer en la arena por el cansancio.

 **ESTRECHO DE LAS CASCADAS TOHJO, JOHTO.**

Namikaze Clemont había llevado a cabo una proeza, él solo había usado el tenseigan y el hiraishin para tele transportarse en el campo y eliminar una horda de 4000 soldados solo.

Poco a poco se dejaba caer bajo la lluvia, a su lado Jimmy traía un poco de agua

-¡señor tenemos 32 bajas!- informó Jimmy

Clemont maldijo por lo bajo, esa relación de 32 de su bando a más de 4000 era dolorosa, pero con el tenseigan nuevo Clemont había hecho una hazaña, matado a toda una división él solo.

Los soldados enemigos venían en una última carga, Clemont se puso al frente en un salto.

-¡tenseigan¡- los volvió a activar- ¡Vórtice plateado-

Del cielo a gran velocidad un gran meteorito impactó las filas Chinoike, el dolor de cabeza del rubio, su cansancio y su agotamiento le hicieron caer de rodillas.

-"por Korrina"-

Frente a él solo se veía una figura serpentina, según parecía Sakno no Orochi venía contra él. Pero este se detuvo

-Namikaze- llamó- tú y tu ejército han matado a los míos-

La serpiente se acercó poco a poco, Clemont hizo la señal para que sus soldados se mantengan al margen, los de Sakno no se movían.

-te perdonamos la vida si te unes a nosotros-

Clemont abrió sus ojos asombrado

-¿Qué quieres Muchacho? ¿honor? Tendrás toda Sablera a tus pies, ¿poder? Serás general de mis legiones y las de Susanoo, ¿riqueza?, todo el oro que quieras será tuyo-

Clemont analizó las propuestas y rápidamente sonrió

-venganza- dicho esto mostró su furia- tenseigan-

El brillo de los ojos volvió pero antes que manda reaccionara Clemont sacó una bola negra flotante que tocó a la serpiente que se sintió débil

-ahora- Clemont lo pateó frente a las aterradas legiones - es mi turno ¡que Manda sepa que Clemont Namikaze lo matará!-

La bola de energía fue pequeña y pegó suavemente a Manda, generando una enorme explosión, todos miraron asombrados como lo ultimo del ejercito invasor explotaba y otros atrás huían, Clemont solo desactivó el tenseigan y se dejó caer en el suelo mientras empuñada su katana.

-Korrina- susurro mientras el dolor le obliga cerrar lo ojos- ¡lo hice!-.

 **/Fin flash back/.**

-Korrina- Clemont llamó- lo siento-

\- no tienes por qué- ella lo abrazó fuerte- te amo, pero esa venganza tiene que irse-

Clemont le besó, no había forma que no amara a la rubia.

Pero en mente de Korrina, Serena y Dawn quedaba marcado que aquel día los peones quedaron puestos; y la muerte clamaba a gritos por sed de sangre, mientras 3 grandes ninja hacían un acto suicida guiados por amor como Ash a Serena; orgullo como Kalm, y venganza como Clemont.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

 _ **LEEME:**_ ¿por qué la demora? Mi estado de salud dio un declive, pero ya volví. Este cap. fue largo para compensar, los otros volverán a sus 3000 palabras :3.

-en el siguiente capítulo explicaré el ¿por qué Clemont tiene un tenseigan? ;)


	16. XVI Maldición Del Odio

_El desván de los reviews._

A **Sharoark;** ¡que semana de locos amigo! XD, gracias por haberme hecho entrar en razón con "Rojo Carmesí" y sobre la tardanza, la explicación está abajo, gracias mil amigo y felices fiestas.

Pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-¿Por qué la demora?- este fic no responde como es esperado, es decir, me cuesta mucho hacerlo pero se ha estancando un poco, lo moví a Wattpad para ver cómo le iba y también se ha quedado en O, así que estaba pensando en qué hacer con él, la respuesta vino cuando se presentó la oportunidad de presentarlo en el concurso de Fanfic en Wattpad, por eso estaba corrigiendo fallas en Wattpad, lamento la demora

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE**

 _Capítulo XVI: Maldición Del Odio_

 **CIUDAD PALETA, KANTO**

Ash, Dawn y Serena, miraba melancólicos el calendario.

-esta guerra nos cuesta caro- Ash soltó – pero es un deber que debemos cumplir-

-Sabes- Dawn sonrió triste- yo quería que ella me viera como coordinadora, que el día que tuviese novio mi mamá me recibiera en la puerta y mirase intimidante a su yerno, quería que aconsejase el día de mi boda y me abrazase el día que se enterase que iba a ser abuela, ahora…- Dawn soltó un par de lágrimas- esos días no existen ya más que en mis sueños-

Serena miró a Ash que apretaba fuertemente su puño y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de sangre, el sharingan del azabache relució fuertemente

-te entiendo- una traicionera lágrima bajó por su mejilla- yo quería que mi mamá me viese como maestro pokemon, que me recibiese en mi primera borrachera- rio un poco- o que gritase de alegría el día que le enseñase a su nuera, que riese cuando me viera de padre, pero sé que ella verá esas cosas, porque vive en mis mejores recuerdos, desde niño, hasta ese día-

Serena sintió como su mano era aprisionada por la de Ash, Dawn miró a Pikachu y este sonrió, dejando la tristeza de lado, y con dudas decidió preguntar

-Ash Uchiha- Ella llamó- ¿es acaso Senju Serena tu…- Dawn dudó en preguntar

Ash se sonrojó mucho y Serena feliz le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el Uchiha se sonrojase aun más.

-Sí- contestó Serena- Ashton Zenaku Uchiha es mi novio-

Dawn dio un gran grito que atrajo la atención de los circundantes, haciendo que Ash y Serena se sonrojasen pero no soltaban sus manos y pikachu se bajó del hombro de su entrenador a reír.

-¿¡cómo pasó?!- Dawn preguntó muy alegre- ¡felicidades!¡se ven lindos juntos!-

Ash asintió

-Es una historia curiosa..¿sabes? Ocurrió hace un año, cuando salimos a caminar en el refugio de Hooen (Capítulo XIV).

 **/FLASH BACK/**

Ash recorrió las instalaciones, llegando a un Pabellón donde en la puerta la insignia de su clan se encontraba estampada en una bandera Roja donde los 3 tomoes indicaban que esa habitación era del nuevo líder Uchiha, al entrar pudo admirar su cama, y allí la poca ropa que su madre le trajo, con cuidado se retiró la armadura roja, pese a que sus compañeros usaban otro tipo de ropa se sentó en la cama y quitó las protecciones de su brazo; sus guantes y también su katana Yamato, frente a él, el espejo se alzaba una figura diferente a él, se asustó, su cabello estaba más largo, le llegaba casi como una melena, poco a poco, se acercó, su cara tenía un leve rasguño en la parte superior de la ceja izquierda producto de la batalla con Cigarriete y Dahaka.

Una parte de su cabello que siempre quedaba en punta había crecido y le tapaba un poco el ojo derecho, Ash volvió a sentarse mientras Pikachu que no estuvo en la reunión recogía los insumos que su entrenador había dejado en el suelo, Ash dio un resoplido por mirarse así, pero también vio lo positivo, Serena estaba de vuelta.

Se fijó un poco más y activo el sharingan; para poder mirarse y rio con melancolía agarrando el cuello de su camiseta, si se fijaba ahora que había crecido su cara tomó facciones más finas y se parecía mucho a su padre Zenaku, por ende, si bien recordaba también debería ser muy parecido a su antecesor Madara.

-"Zenaku Uchiha Senju"- pensó Ash-"es un buen nombre para un hijo"- y se sonrojó al pensar en una familia con Serena, era oficial, estaba enamorado. Con cuidado miró por la ventana

-"Papá"- pensó al mirar el cielo.

Podría ser cansancio, sueño o dolor, pero desde que la chica pelimiel volvió todo iba a mejor, además cuando combatían juntos Ash sentía un calor hermoso recorriéndole el cuerpo, en Alola supo qué sentía

-Creo…- susurró mientras se quitaba sus botas y protecciones- que así se siente el amor-

-¿pika?(¿amor?)- preguntó en pokemon-

Ash le sonrió

-creo que amo a Serena- soltó y pikachu se sorprendió y dejó todo para saltar a los brazos de su entrenador empezando a frotarse con la mejilla de Ash

Ash con cuidado sonrió dejando a pikachu y entrando a su baño, empezando a asearse, las gotas se llevaban los rastros de sangre.

Serena por su lado se encontraba casi lista, estaba con su conjunto normal pero llevaban por dentro una licra negra, por si necesitaba moverse no quedar limitada por la falda de su vestido.

Braixen, Sylveon, y Pamcham miraba como la chica se acomodaba el corto cabello, y como la armadura roja femenina con el logo Senju del bosque, se encontraba reposando y lista, Serena miraba impávida el rollo de los sellos que tenía, aparte del contrato de su padre, que en paz descanse, Kalm dormía cerca de donde Ash debido a que, los líderes de cada clan estaban en un ala alejada en caso de ataque.

-"Te prometo que todo mejorará papá"- pensó ella mirando por la ventana y dejando salir una lágrima pensando en su progenitor.

Suavemente la puerta de su alcoba sonó.

-¡voy!- la chica dejó de lado sus cosas y tomó el kunai a su izquierda.

Con cuidado quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta

-¡hola Serena!- le sonrió la mujer afuera

-¿Señora Delia?- dijo algo sorprendida

La adulta le sonrió cálidamente

-quisiera hablar con usted señorita Senju- la castaña mayor hizo una reverencia

Serena se limitó a seguir en su estupefacción mirando a la mayor, con cuidado abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar en sus aposentos, Delia se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa de te y Serena frente a él.

-¿qué necesita señora Delia?-

Delia dio una sonrisa y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer

-No me queda tiempo- sonrió tristemente- la entrega de vida, es un Jutsu que yo desarrollé, el sellado requiere de que yo pueda mantener vivo a Zenaku y viceversa, pero como él murió y Ash ya es casi un adulto, mis labores han terminado…-

Serena se quedo estática y miró cómo el ojo de Delia se tornó morado y cambió a tener varios círculos concéntricos.

-Quiero regalarte algo- Delia sonrió y le enseñó sus ojos

Serena los miró detenidamente, el color morado, las hélices, los 7 tomoes, no era un sharingan, un Ketsuryugan menos, y no hablar de llamarlo Byakugan.

-señora Delia ¿qué son?- preguntó ella

-rinnegan- soltó – los ojos de un dios-

-¿a mi?- Serena se sorprendió- ¡es mucho poder!, ¡Ash lo usaría mejor!- dijo la pelimiel

-los ojos de Ash- sonrió ella- son la mezcla de un Uchiha y una Otsusuki-

-¿Otsusuki?- miró incrédula

-Mi verdadero nombre es Delia Hanako Otsusuki, pertenecía a una rama débil del clan de Alola-

-no entiendo- Serena miraba con ganas de saber más

-los ojos de Ash- Delia empezó a explicar con mucha paciencia- nacieron del gen sharingan de Zenaku, su gen Uchiha, pero hay algo más, esos ojos no tocan tope con el Mangekyou eternal sharingan, el rinnegan es la evolución de los ojos de Ash, pero es un gen primario, mis ojos dieron origen a que Ash las desarrollara desde niño, el problema es que Zenaku fue muy inteligente y sabía que si Ash llegaba al rinnegan primero lo buscarían todos por el poder que tienen esos ojos, entonces debió encaminar al pequeño Ash para tener el sharingan, si su rinnegan despertaba mucha gente les va a buscar en todo lado, en especial los seguidores de Dahaka No Yoko.-

-entonces..¿por qué me los daría a mí?- preguntó Serena

-Porque…- la castaña mayor sonrió- porque tú eres la única que puede cuidar a Ash desde ahora, si yo le diera mi rinnegan Ash tuviera que renunciar a su sharingan, y todo su estilo de pelea se basa en el mismo, si yo le diera poder Ash perdería su forma de ser, un rinnegan no te hace un dios, nada te hace un dios-

-Señora Delia- Serena hizo una gran reverencia- yo no sé cómo agradecerle confíe en mí pero temo fallarle-

-Senju Serena- Delia se puso en pie y le indicó que se siente en el suelo frente a ella- hay algo que debes saber….-

Serena obedientemente se sentó frente a la mayor y ambas tomaron pose de meditar; cuando de repente el rinnegan de Delia cruzó miradas con los ojos azules de Serena, y esta se vio en un espacio nebuloso al lado de la señora Delia.

-Desde años, todos los Uchiha han tenido algo que los lleva al odio Serena, Madara Uchiha cuando llegó a Sablera encontró el amor, y la cadena se rompió, entonces el poder del Sharingan reside en el amor, Madara envió un clon para el País del fuego donde fue el mismo vivió como si Madara hubiese sobrevivido, este cuerpo fue revivido y muerto tantas veces que todos pensaron que era el auténtico Madara, pero acá todo era diferente, el gran Shinobi, el hombre que sometió al Kyuubi No Yoko amaba, sentía, luchaba por lo que creía correcto acá, Satoshi Uchiha es el único hijo de Madara, del mismo nace Aaron Uchiha, y a su vez Zenaku Uchiha, de todos ellos, no se vio un MES desde Madara, hasta que Zenaku lo despertó, y a su vez la maldición del odio volvió…-

 **/Dentro del recuerdo de Delia/**

-aquel día, cuando el Mangekyou eternal sharingan de el padre de Ash despertó, la maldición del odio volvió...-

Serena pudo apreciar un paisaje para nada alentador, y es que ella veía una casa ardiendo en llamas, dos cuerpos sin vida en un mar de sangre, para terminar, al final, un niño azabache lloraba a mares con un Pichu en su hombro y una niña abrazándolo

-te presento- la voz de Delia hizo eco para Serena mientras a su lado miraba a la portadora de esa voz- a Zenaku Ashton Uchiha, de 6 años…-

Serena admiró al padre de Ash, este era muy parecido al Ash que ella conoció en el campamento Pokemon, A diferencia de algo; el aura chakra de Zenaku Uchiha ahora destilaba ira pura, se sentía ese color rojo azulado y sobre todo el grito permanente mientras las gotas golpeaban la espalda del Uchiha, Delia intentaba calmarlo pero no podía, poco a poco esos ojos rojos de Zenaku empezaron a destilar sangre que impactaba el césped del suelo.

-mira que tenemos aquí…-

Delia alzó su guardia al igual que la de Zenaku para encontrarse con un contingente de 10 ninja vestidos con una máscara y un chaleco negro semejante a una armadura plateada.

-el hijo de Aaron…-

-Pobre niño- ironizó otro mientras los demás tomaban sus kunai- sin papá, sin mamá…¿qué esperas? ¡déjate morir!-

-el odio es fuerte Serena…- Delia detuvo a la pelimiel que olvidó que era un recuerdo proyectado queriendo intervenir.

-¡detente Zenaku!-

El Mangekyou eterna sharingan del niño involuntariamente empezó a girar, algo dentro de Zenaku le hizo hacer un sello manual, Delia, la pequeña recordaba lo que ella hizo

-¡mueran¡-

Una lluvia de kunais vinieron contra ellos; Zenaku no se movió, Delia y Serena miraron como frente a este se formaba un espiral

-¡Kamui!- soltó el Uchiha

Las Kunais fueron aspiradas sin detenimiento en aquel espiral

-mi turno- sonrió con tanto odio el niño que Delia solo pudo tener miedo, el afable niño del bosque ahora estaba sonriendo y sediento de sangre, y Serena mientras miraba la escena pudo sentir aquel asco por sus oponentes

-¡Kotoamatsukami!-

Sin más un destello rojo hizo frente a los 10 aquellos; sin pena aquel genjutsu hizo que empezasen a atacarse entre ellos, y aun insatisfecho Zenaku no se detuvo allí.

-¡arte de fuego!- ni siquiera hizo un sello- ¡Goukakyuu no jutsu!-

El fuego del arte ninja salió disparado pero envuelto en llamas negras, estas envolvieron a los ninjas enemigos que víctimas del kotoamatsukami no se movieron, pero el sediento Zenaku rompió el genjutsu antes de que el fuego los abrazase y los gritos iluminaron la zona, nuevamente vinieron en carrera más enemigos, Delia niña colocó sus dedos en un sello

-rinnegan- susurró y sus ojos tomaron la forma característica.

-¡¿Quién más quiera algo de mí?!- fúrico Zenaku Uchiha tenía la katana Yamato en su mano.

-¡arte de agua!- gritaron esperando salvar a sus compañeros los Chinoike- ¡maremoto conjunto de sangre!-

De todos los 16 enemigos salía una gran pared de agua y este quiso alcanzar a Zenaku, Delia pudo presentir cómo esta fuerza venía y los enemigos eran la élite de los cazadores; ella y su familia habían huido de ellos hasta pueblo Paleta, Zenaku no pudo más con su furia y Delia se puso a su lado, Serena miraba como ese par se ponía en frente a una enorme cantidad de agua

-¡shinra tensei!- Delia usó su mano en alto y su brazo pudo repeler mucha agua

-¡arte de fuego infernal!- Zenaku aun cargado de ira dejó salir su máximo jutsu que con el MES podía usar-¡gran aniquilación de fuego!-

Serena miró impávida la gran llamarada que arrasó con los enemigos , cuando todo el humo se disipó, se podía ver como los pokemon se iban corriendo mientras que Zenaku aun llevado por su ira seguía gritando

-¡vengan!- con fuerza daba cortes con la espada y esta destellaba rayos- ¡los espero!-

-¡Zenaku!- la pequeña Delia con Pichu quería detenerla-¡detente por favor!-

El pelinegro no escuchaba

-¡Susanoo Tsu..!- pero fue frenando

-¡Bansho tenin!- la niña detuvo en seco el cuerpo del poderoso Uchiha y lo atrajo hacia ella envolviéndolo en un abrazo-¡cálmate ahora!-

El chico no podía soltarse pero su furia se acabó cuando los dedos de la pequeña Delia acariciaban el cabello de Zenaku

-todo estará bien…- susurrándole la castaña al oído le detenía mientras el MES se apagaba de a poco.

-esto solo…- las lágrimas de sangre bajaban por la mejilla de un herido Zenaku-

-no- ella le sonrió- me tienes a mí-

Serena vio como aquella niña detuvo al chico que acababa de calcinar casi todo el bosque con esos ojos.

 **/acabando el recuerdo de Delia/-.**

-el odio alimenta el sharingan- Delia empezó mientras Serena volvía a su zona inicial-

-¿por qué nunca teniendo esos poderes entró en combate?- preguntó la Senju

-El rinnegan necesita mucho aura chakra para fortalecer el cuerpo, el clan Otsusuki depende de las reservas dantescas del padre y los ojos y carne son herencia materna, mi madre era Otsusuki, pero mi padre, bueno era un civil de apellido Ketchum, nos expulsaron, a mi estos ojos solo me matarían en combate-

Serena sintió un leve piquete y cuando se alzó se topó con que Delia tenía los ojos azules, pero ella, cuando se miró en el reflejo de los ojos azules de Delia vio los ojos rinnegan

-¡Señora Delia!- dijo ella- ¿de veras no los necesita?-

-Serena- ella hizo un par de sellos y le colocó en dedo corazón en el lado del párpado y la pelimiel sintió un leve piquete y vio sus ojos azules de nuevo- tú eres la única a quien le diré lo siguiente…-

La chica se mareó un poco pero quiso escuchar

-Ash es un caso especial, su cuerpo tiene la unión de un Otsusuki y un Uchiha, es decir, está conformado por todo el chakra de Otsusuki y un Uchiha, es…un hombre semi dios, por así decirlo…-

-¿semi dios?- preguntó sorprendida

-los Uchiha descienden del sabio de los seis caminos, y Ash es un Uchiha puro por Madara, al unir mi lado Otsusuki con el Uchiha de Zenaku tenemos un hijo con cuerpo de Otsusuki, y con la fuerza de un Uchiha y los ojos de lo mismo, Ash es casi como si fuese hijo del sabio, podría llegar a tener un rinnegan mientras siga entrenando-

-entonces ¿Dónde intervengo yo en todo esto?-

-en que con este rinnegan- Delia sonrió- serás capaz de controlar a Ash, si se sale del camino, si se enoja o pierde el control, sí, estos ojos consumirían chakra pero con este sello los activarás, ten cuidado Serena…-

La pelimiel vio los sellos y asintió

-no le fallaré señora Delia-

-llámame suegra en lo poco que me queda-

Una sonrojada Serena y una risueña Delia rieron hasta que sonó la puerta

-¡Hey Serena!- Ash entró y vio a las chicas- ¡oh lo lamento!-

-¿¡hijo?¡- Delia le atrapó la oreja-¡mira ese cabello!-

Serena les sonrió pues Ash tenía el cabello largo, usaba una camiseta negra y unos jeans con unas deportivas negras, entonces sonrojó cuando vio que Delia le llamaba.

-ayúdame Serena-

La castaña hizo sentar a Ash y tomó el Kunai de Serena, mientras que la pelimiel tomaba su botella de agua y con eso mojaba el cabello de Ash

-esta muy largo tu cabello- dijo Serena empezando a mojar el cabello de Ash

-No lo había notado- rio el Uchiha- mamá…- Ash cruzó miradas con su progenitora y se sorprendió al mirar el color café de sus ojos

-¿sucede algo hijo?- Delia preguntó

Ash solo miraba los orbes azules de su madre, pero entonces ella le corto un poco de cabello

-no te muevas- sugirió ella- deberías tener cuidado con tu aspecto personal, eres el líder del clan Uchiha ahora hijo-

-Uchiha Ash escucha a tu madre-dijo Serena

Los tres rieron siendo así que Serena admiraba la atmósfera personal de los Ketchum, o mejor dicho los Uchiha, Ash usaba orgullosamente su apellido paterno para presentarse como Ashton Zenaku Uchiha.

Serena y Delia en poco tiempo acabaron con la tarea de cortarle el cabello al chico, siendo así que ahora Ash lucía un cabello más cuidado, con mucho cariño Delia le dio un abrazo.

-Hijo…- empezó ella- eres ya todo un hombre, estoy orgullosa de ti-

Ash asintió feliz y miró a Serena

-si soy alguien bueno- señaló a Serena- es gracias a ella mamá, u a ti y a papá, les debo tanto-

Serena le abrazó y el contacto de miradas con Delia hizo el efecto esperado, ambas sentaron a Ash y le contaron todo, poco a poco las lágrimas de Ash empezaron a salir y el sharingan empezó a formarse nuevamente, Serena entendió algo esa noche, el dolor aumentaba el poder de Ash, mientras algo le dolía más, activaba involuntariamente su sharingan para guardarlo, con eso simbolizaba que si era débil eso podría volver a pasar.

-entonces…- una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Ash- ¿estas muriendo?-

Delia le acarició la mejilla y le entregó la pokeball de , con una gran sonrisa su cuerpo empezó a destellar energía

-no- sonrió ella- yo morí con Zenaku, Ash no tengo tiempo, pero te digo algo…- ella le señaló a la pelimiel que se puso al lado de Ash- esta mujer, Serena Senju es un ángel Ashton Uchiha, nunca, y reitero nunca la dejes ir de tu lado, te quiere tanto, tanto que está dispuesta a morir por ti, no seas ciego hijo…-

Ash abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y Serena muy sonrojada suspiró, el destello de luz que era Delia ahora le dio el empujón necesario.

-No mamá- Ash le abrazó- Serena me ha seguido tanto, siempre pendiente de mí, por eso, Serena Senju….te amo, te amo como Kami ama la vida , te amo como de belleza las estrellas cobijan el cielo Senju Serena, el odio no existe para ti, porque el amor eres toda tú, lamento tanto haberte hecho esperar pero te prometo que tenemos toda la vida para compensarlo-

Serena no quiso decir nada, no necesitaba decir nada y mientras la luz de Delia se extinguía solo soltó dos simples palabras

-te amo…- y con lágrimas en los ojos además del adiós de Delia nació el amor y murió la experiencia, en ese destello de luz un ángel llamada Senju Serena cuidaría a un guerrero llamado Uchiha Ash.

 **/Fin flash back/**

-y por eso- Ash besó a Serena- mi princesa Senju tiene el rinnegan, yo ya domino todo el MES, Kamui, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukoyomi, Kotoamatsukami y muchas técnicas de Madara…-

Dawn sonrió y le abrazó

-siempre quise verte feliz-

-yo igual – Serena les dijo- pero estoy lista ¿vamos?-

Nuevamente con el aura restaurada Serena pudo traer a Hoopa y pusieron rumbo a Ciudad Striaton.

 **CIUDAD STRAITON, UNOVA.**

Todos esperaban hasta que salieron 2 torbellinos y Hoopa dejo salir a Serena, Ash y en el otro lado Kalm.

El grupo discutió el plan una vez más

-Otsusuki Samina- empezó Brendan- esta neutra, suponemos que los Chinoike esperaban poder armar una armada grande antes de lanzarse contra ellos, pero con la hazaña del Namikaze y el Uchiha tuvieron que adelantar el plan, el tenseigan de Clemont es una ventaja alta pero aun así tenemos que lidiar con los ataques en el mar de Kalos, Clemont irás a ese frente con Brock y los Hyuga, por favor recuerda, ese tenseigan es nuestra carta blanca contra la superioridad Chinoike-

El rubio asintió, Korrina le besó la mejilla, su novio Namikaze Clemont era conocido por ser el estratega de la Alianza, pero si había algo que el Namikaze reconocía era que Ash lo superaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en ninjutsu las técnicas de Ash con MES eran grandes pero a pesar de no ser un ojo de dios como wl tenseigan se pondrían a la par.

Serena asintió.

-espera- Cilan que era el menos informado pregunto- ¿¡tienes un tenseigan?! ¡¿cómo?!-

Clemont suspiró

-no lo sé pero supongo que es porque mi abuelo Boruto Uzumaki y mi abuela Uchiha Sarada descienden de ramas familiares con parentesco al sabio de los seis caminos y cuando mi tatarabuelo Naruto se cazó con una Hyuga con chakra del hermano menor del sabio de los seis caminos esta mezcla sumada a que Bolt y Sarada tuvieron 3 hijos hace que cada carácter se manifieste en uno de sus hijos, uno tuvo Byakugan, otro Sharingan y otro nada, este se fue de la aldea con la fórmula Hiraishin y se estableció en Sablera, usando el apellido del Yondaime Namikaze Minato inició un clan, la quinta generación o sea yo debió tener demasiados caracteres dominantes como para poder dar a luz este Dojutsu, Bonnie no lo tiene, y eso que ella era más energética que yo-

-pues ese poder- Kalm sonrió- es un regalo por el sufrimiento, todos tenemos eso dentro de nosotros, pero ahora, ¡bien¡ Ash y yo iremos a Alola, Brendan lleva a Cilan a la academia en Kanto, allá está Dawn Terumi y Miette Nara, Korrina usa el hiraishin para llevar a todos hacia la base de Hooen, recojan a Bonnie que estaba preparando a los niños y vayan a Kanto, si Otsusuki Samina no se une; entonces es una enemiga de la Alianza-

-Serena – Ash le tomó la mano- nos vemos-

Ambos se dieron un beso y Ash se separó

-Serena tú ve hacia Kalos, usa el rinnegan y saca a los últimos resistentes, no podemos seguir financiando una guerra en la matriz de Kalos por ahora-

 **ISLA MELEMELE, ALOLA**

-¡Otsusuki!- gritó un hombre de cabello castaño y con un ojo sharingan, (ya tiene 22 años) acompañado de un brazo blanco y un Greeninja que estaba a su lado, su otro ojo era un Byakugan y su frente estaba tapada por la gorra de su traje ninja- ¡dame el rinnegan o mis soldados barrerán con Alola!-

Samina solo pudo ver como su casa enorme ardía en llamas mientras escuchaba a su hijo Gladio y a su pequeña Lillie gritar, desde el techo y ella en un extremo con su enemigo en otro.

-¡chibaku tensei!-

Ella sonrió

-lo lamento Sampei Chinoike- ella tomó pose defensiva y el rinnegan hizo acto de presencia- habrás robado el ojo de Zenaku con el MES y las células de Kalem, además de tener el Byakugan de Brown, pero eso no es suficiente para mí-

-entonces..- suspiró y chasqueo sus dedos cuando cuerpos blancos humanoides aparecieron a su lado y otros dos ninja además de Manda llegaban con él – tendré que barrer contigo-

-inténtalo- ella sonrió- ¡Otsusuki Samina no te dará nada!-

-Pero el Edo – tensei sí- rio Sampei- ¡ahora vayan!-

Dos ataúdes salieron del suelo y de ellos dos cuerpos

-¡Johana Terumi y Aaron Uchiha!- sonrió cuando los muertos volvieron- ¡por la Gloria de Susanoo No Mikoto!¡no fallaremos!-.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	17. XVII La Luz Del Tenseigan

A **Sharoark,** traje el 2do lugar colega ¡yey¡ jaja XD, gracias por el apoyo en cada trabajo que hago, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. Y sobre todo. Se prendió esta mierda 8) haha.

Pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE**

 _Capítulo XVII: La Luz Del Tenseigan._

 **MAR DE KALOS, CERCA DE CIUDAD COUMARINE.**

Había pasado una hora y un poco más desde que el consejo se había reunido, allí se tomaron las resoluciones de los siguientes movimientos, gracias al Hiraishin, Namikaze Clemont llegó al barco que lidera la flora naval del ejército de Alianza, el plan era retener a los barcos mientras otro contingente con Serena llegaba hacia tierra rodeando casi media región, allí desembarcarían cerca de ciudad Shalour.

En rubio miró como a su lado su compañero y observador gracias al Dojutsu de el que es portador Brock Hyuga dirige el barco con el Byakugan activo.

-¿te sucede algo?...- preguntó Brock

Clemont se sorprendió un poco; pero solo asintió

-tuve la mejor noticia antes de venir aquí-

La sonrisa del rubio hicieron que el moreno soltase el timón delegándolo a una mujer

-la mejor ¿eh?- Brock le sonrió-¿cuál es?-

El rubio se volteó enseñando unos ojos cristalinos y con el tenseigan activo, el 1 metro 84 centímetros del Namikaze y el 1 metro 82 de Brock sacaban como desfase el paso del tiempo, donde Clemont se había vuelto un retrato vivo de su ancestro Minato Namikaze, a diferencia que el rubio usaba lentes y tenía un mechón en forma de rayo en el medio.

Brock por su parte tenía parecido al Hiashi Hyuga, solo que su cabello era más corto y que su tez era morena; más allá de eso no había punto de separación.

-Es que antes de venir…Korrina me dijo algo …-

-¿Qué fue?- preguntó Brock

El rubio sonrió y unas ligeras lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, a lo que la tripulación observaba como es que el mayor comandante estratega de la alianza lloraba.

-ella…- el rubio- está embarazada…-

Toda la tripulación, en especial los remanentes de las fuerzas dirigidas específicamente por él detuvieron sus labores, el mar salino golpeaba popa, estribor y la proa, el moreno miraba como por los ojos del destellante tenseigan se escapaban lágrimas muy sonoras, las cuales impresionaban a sus soldados.

No era porque su líder rubio se caracterizara por ser apático o indoloro, sino que era dificil de creer que el hombre con "los ojos del cielo" hubiese empezado a llorar enterándose que sería padre, un estruendoso ¡hurra! Intervino en el barco, donde toda la tripulación vitoreaba en apoyo al Namikaze.

Brock le extendió un afectuoso abrazo, cuando Meyer Namikaze murió, Clemont había desarrollado una personalidad seria y fría, demasiado, en combate se le conocía por una sed insaciable de estar en primera fila, cuando despertó el tenseigan, su posición como estratega lo catapultó a personalmente dirigir las operaciones, pero en lo personal, solo el grupo más cercano sabía como era el rubio.

Clemont como su región fue ocupada tuvo que reubicarse a Kanto, donde le correspondió un pequeño piso en ciudad Celeste, allí Misty desarrolló simpatía por el afamado Relámpago amarillo de Kalos convirtiéndose en su amiga.

Korrina por su lado tuvo que salir de Shalour meses después cuando ella y su abuelo se vieron en un barco rumbo a Kanto, pues los Ninja Chinoike habían ocupado la ciudad, lo último que vieron fue un dolor increíble para todos, Brock lo recordaba, él condujo la operación Toscana.

 **/FLASH BACK/**

 **CIUDAD SHALOUR, KALOS, HACE 10 MESES.**

-¡Todos muévanse!- ordenó el moreno empezando una serie de sellos- ¡arte aire, Ventisca del cielo!-

Con un movimiento de zarpazo el aire salió disparado hacia una bola de fuego proyectada hacia él.

La división naval de la alianza había evacuado casi todas las ciudades, pero Shalour había resistido bien, no por nada Gurkin Lee era maestro del Taijutsu, pero la edad, le pasaba años fuertemente al veterano de las artes de la pelea a mano limpia, la gente sabía de eso y aun Korrina siendo parte de los maestros del Taijutsu se había quedado paralizada para hacer frente a Manda el día que murió Meyer Namikaze

La rubia por su lado estaba en la torre Destreza, desde donde los barcos retiraban a los refugiados.

-¡Lucario Aura esfera!- ordenó ella

El pokemon rápidamente lanzó el ataque hacia los Charizard que eran usados para atacar desde el aire

En la puerta Gurkin Lee llevaba una enraizada batalla de taijutsu derivando a las escuadras que intentaban abrirse paso, el anciano retrocedió hasta quedar en una distancia considerable de las escuadras que intentaban ingresar el Lucario de Gurkin lanzó un aura esfera la cual impactó al líder de escuadra que hizo retroceder a los enemigos.

Gurkin tomó posición colocando sus piernas separadas, con su puño derecho al lado de su cadera y con su mano libre empezó a cerrarla.

-¡loto de Shalour!-

El anciano dio un salto y su cuerpo empezó a girar en un espiral el cual impactó contra la escuadra provocando los gritos agónicos de los que en vano intentaban detenerlo.

La espiral se elevó sobre el suelo y se detuvo, volviendo a caer, pero fue recibido por 3 soldados que tenían kunai en mano.

El anciano había basado su espiral en el giga-impacto, lo cual, a su vez, y por su edad, le dejaba vulnerable por un instante; sus músculos se entumecían; y Lucario no podía ir en su ayuda ya que estaba ocupado frenando otros ataques, lo cual puso al anciano de Shalour frente a su inminente muerte.

-¡Chidori!-

En un destello amarillo y el sonido característico del chidori llegaron a los sentidos de Gurkin; el cual, sólo sonrió ladeadamente.

-¡bonita hora de llegar!- dijo sarcástico Gurkin riendo

-Tsk- fue el único monosílabo que escuchó de su yerno, debido a que Gurkin era lo más cercano a un padre para Korrina siendo su abuelo.

El sonido del chidori se apagó, y cuando el anciano tocó suelo a su lado cayeron muertos los atacantes, lo cual hiso sonreír al Lee

A su frente de cuchillas tocó el suelo, la cabellera rubia del chico y el chaleco verde jounin resaltaban con la katana que fue regalo de Gurkin para él, al final, el relámpago amarillo de Kalos era un yerno digno, pero el orgulloso maestro del Taijutsu, no lo admitiría.

-¿está bien señor Gurkin? – el rubio se acercó junto a Luxray y Lucario

-Nunca he estado mejor…- sonrió el anciano- te invitaría un té pero….-

El anciano miró irónico a su alrededor, la torre Destreza , la magna estructura de la mega-evolución había sufrido muchos daños.

-yo lo invitaría a la torre Prisma pero….- rio un poco el Namikaze- hace tiempo que ya es sólo ceniza en la ocupada Ciudad Luminalia…-

Ambos suspiraron muy resignados al destino de los lugares que antaño eran la joya del cielo de Kalos, aquellas estructuras producidas por manos del hombre había sucumbido a los estragos de la guerra.

-Debemos irnos…- sugirió Gurkin ya resignado-

El Namikaze asintió tomando un Kunai y empezando a correr hacia el barco.

En la playa Brock mantenía ocupado al grueso del ejército de ocupación Chinoike acompañado de sus hermanos y unos cuantos voluntarios del ejército regular de la alianza.

Brock estaba a la cabeza, como a todos los comandantes, le correspondió el uniforme de chaleco negro por ser el líder de la operación toscana.

Con su dedo medio e índice Brock golpeó el corazón de su oponente reventándolo en el acto, el byakugan estaba activo.

Frente al moreno los embates de las vanguardias enemigas seguían y parecían no tener fin.

-hoy va a ser uno de esos días...- suspiró

Por su lado Clemont había llegado a la parte posterior donde estaban extrayendo a los últimos ciudadanos y pokemon de Shalour

-¡Con cuidado! No queremos estampidas por favor- ordenaba el rubio guiando con su mano a los últimos humanos

Gurkin había terminado agotado, y Korrina le había llevado ya en el barco donde estaba siento sacado, cuando acabaron, Luxray y los Lucarios fueron devueltos a sus pokeball, Clemont aplastó el botón de su comunicador

-¡aquí Clemont, ciudadanos a salvo, cambio¡-

Del otro lado, en la playa, Brock despachaba a un último recodo de enemigos, contestándole

-entendido, cuidado, una vanguardia armada iba por la torre, me retiro, ve con cuidado- colgó la llamada- ¡Retirada! Operación toscana ha terminado-

Las fuerzas de la Alianza empezaron a batirse en retirada, Clemont por su parte iba a retirarse pero una voz conocida resonó a su espalda.

-Sangre Namikaze, sangre de guerrero, sangre de hombre, sangre….¡SANGRE!-

El seño del rubio se cernía tan fuerte como su puño, apuntando a tomar su katana y preparar su mano izquierda, donde un destello azul llamado Chidori empezaba a resonar

-Manda No Orochi…- soltó con el más puro de los ascos

-¡Cerca!- de la estela de humo dos figuras humanoides con cuerpo de Serpiente salieron, sus colores rojo y azul eran su principal distinción, a excepción que tenían brazos y un hocico

-¡Kato No Orochi!-

-¡Mizu No Orochi!-

-….- el rubio miró al par- ¿Qué son ustedes?-

-Somos los hijos de la Serpiente, descendientes de Susanoo no Mikoto, somos la sangre viva, ¡La pes!-

-¿Podríamos ir a la batalla rápido?-

-mira a quien me encuentro aquí, en esta mísera península, en este apestoso sitio, en este ocre sitio…- de entre todos sonó por atrás.

El rubio tomó posición, mientras desde el barco la gente miraba expectante, Korrina por su lado notó que en el umbral de la puerta la concentración de personas enemigas era grande; pero no contaban con que alguien trajo dos grandes urnas, y atrás de estas Serpientes el olor inundó las fosas nasales del Namikaze, cuando detrás de los soldados cruzó la oscuridad provista por lo restante del dintel de la puerta grande.

El área era grande en sí, atrás de Clemont estaba el mar, a sus lados había un amplio terreno constituida principalmente por bloques de color similar al cemento, a los bordes se colocaban varias hileras de arbustos, varias estatuas de los antecesores de Korrina, y donde anclaba el barco un gran espacio libre, donde una estatua de Lucario era lo único que estaba erguido.

Manda no Orochi cruzó el lindel de la puerta, develando maniaca sonrisa, la cual, en el hondo de las entrañas de Korrina y Clemont provocaba asco.

-Por si mi día no era ya lo suficientemente malo..- bufó con molestia el rubio.

-Oh miren- sonrió tétricamente Manda- Niños, les presento a Namikaze Clemont, la viva figura de Minato Namikaze, bueno sino contamos que este es ciego, aunque creo que igual de rápido…- cuando su mirada se encontró con Korrina añadió- e igual le gustan las mujeres que pueden matarle de un golpe…-

Korrina no lo pensó dos veces, y de un salto dejó la embarcación tomando lugar junto al rubio.

-¡Niños saluden!-

La serpiente golpeó en una cabeza a los dos más pequeños, a los ojos de Clemont se montaba un austero teatro

-ella es Korrina Lee, la descendiente de uno de los hombres, no, corrijo, de el hombre que fue discípulo de Maito Gai, a quien Madara reconoce como el hombre más fuerte, o mejor dicho, el clon que Óbito revivió de Madara….en fin, saluden Serpentinos-

Las serpientes señalaron todos sus colmillos

-¡Señores!-

La voz infantil que salió, asustó al rubio, el cual, tomó aire para mirar a Korrina

-vuelve al barco…-

La rubia le miró confundida

-¿Estas bromeando?-

-Ve al barco- la voz se tornó en orden

-Namikaze Clemont…- Korrina le dijo- aquella vez en el parque me defendí, pero no pude ayudarte, ahora, no voy a dejar que eso vuelva a suceder, jamás, si he de morir, moriré en Shalour a tu lado-

La sonrisa inundó al rubio que sólo asintió

-Puag- burló Manda- Y dicen que el que da asco soy yo….-

-Papá- Pidió Kato- pido matar al rubio…-

-Adelante niños, recuerden, agradezcan esta comida-

-Itadaikimasu- soltaron cínicos los hijos de la serpiente

El barco no podía salir, pero desde allí todos miraban expectantes, el chidori de Clemont se convirtió en uno de rayos amarillos, el cual golpeó el suelo y envió una fuerte descarga que atrapó a las serpientes que atacaban en reptación, Korrina se preparó, y lanzó un par de shuriken, Clemont tomó sus kunai y los mandó a los lugares del campo de batalla

-Soldados- Manda ordenó- ¡preparen el Chitan No Jutsu! –

Los demás empezaron a tomar posiciones de meditar y acomodar las dos vasijas en medio de una estrella de cinco puntos y en cada punto se colocaba un soldado que realizaba varias posiciones de manos.

Las serpientes cuando superaron la descarga enfurecidas atacaron.

-¡Arte de sangre!- empezaron ambos

-¡Flor de loto de 4 hojas de Kalos!- Korrina se estiró tomando posición de combate

-Rasengan-

Korrina se vio envuelta en una aura verde, con la cual salió disparada en una velocidad sobrehumana contra las serpientes, el rubio usó su Hiraishin para moverse

-¡Armas gemelas!-

En un destello ocurrió todo, Korrina se colocó frente a Kato y Mizu con su pierna en ataque de una patada, debajo de ella Clemont con el Hiraishin venía con el rasengan listo, Kato y Mizu se habían enroscado en el otro y en las fauces tenían fuego y agua respectivamente

Korrina impactó a Mizu que estaba arriba, y Clemont chocó el rasengan contra el cañón de llamas de Kato, pero, por la fuerza y el hecho de estar unidos mediante esa envoltura, ambas serpientes salieron disparadas, en el aire se separaron, siendo que Mizu se arrastró y atacó a Korrina queriendo morderla, ella mantuvo su calma y le atrapó las fauces, con su rodilla impactó el área abdominal de la serpiente, la cual dejó salir una estela de saliva producto de la fuerza del golpe.

Clemont por su lado, siguió a Kato, intentó apuñalarlo con su kataba pero la serpiente se sacudía en el aire, atacó en una mordida pero el rubio pudo evitarla rodando a un lado, desde el cual lanzó un kunai el cual no alcanzó su objetivo por milímetros, Kato atacó pero su hocico fue detenido por el filo de la Katana de Clemont, donde ambos se miraban, y en un grito Kato atrapó la Katana cerrando sus fauces sobre la Katana, y sus manos se colocaron en el estómago del rubio.

-Bomba de Fuego-

El rubio se agarró firmemente con su mano derecha a la katana, con su izquierda hiso medio sello

-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!-

Al lado del chico cuando la esfera de fuego se colocó a escasos centímetros los 3 clones atacaron.

-¡Rasengan/Chidori/Raikiri!-

Korrina por su lado se encontraba en una lucha encarnada de taijutsu impactando el área abdominal de Mizu, el puño de Korrina golpeó el rostro de la serpiente pero cuando quiso repetir el golpe, la serpiente contra atacó abriendo su hocico por donde el puño de Korrina pasó y éste cerró sus fauces sobre la extremidad de la chica la cual emitió un sonido de dolor pero contratacó de inmediato con una patada frontal separando al enemigo, el cual, dejó unas cuantas laceraciones en el antebrazo de la chica.

La esfera de fuego impactó en el estómago lanzando al rubio, el cual, por estar aferrado a la espada la sacó del hocico de Kato cortándolo en el paso, y los 3 clones hicieron su cometido rematando al enemigo y desapareciendo.

Clemont usando el hiraishin pudo estabilizar su caía para volver a estar en pie, Korrina suspiró, las serpientes esta vez lanzaron unos cuantos kunai que fueron desviados por la katana de Clemont, el cual la hizo girar cual hélice de helicóptero frente a él y Korrina, el metal al impactar caía al suelo, Korrina nuevamente optó por varias Shuriken las cuales pasaron por la girante hoja de katana con precisión, parecía un espectáculo.

Mizu sonrió empezando varias posiciones de manos mientras Kato se lanzó al ataque, Clemont por su lado empezó a sentir un mareo que se le estaba volviendo común, pensó que eran sus lentes, él no los usaba cuando combatía, ya que su visión equiparaba a la de un Hyuga, no tan desarrollada pero sí bien dominada, con cuidado posó su mano sobre sus cien, Korrina fue al ataque y cuando estaba a punto de colisionar con Kato, pero ella se barrió para golpearlo y la serpiente pese a su tamaño y forma se impulsó por arriba de ella, por breves segundos la mirada ámbar de la serpiente se encontró con jade de Korrina, el primero abrió su hocico y de allí varias senbón salieron disparadas contra el enemigo, Korrina usó el impulso para contratacar con sus piernas, una la usó de ancla y la otra fue a impactar las costillas de la serpiente, cuando las senbón tocaron a Korrina en una estela de humo ella desapareció dejando un tronco en su lugar, Clemont apareció en un destello sobre Kato usando su katana giró para quedar en la espalda de Kato e intentó apuñalarlo, la adolorida serpiente de fuego escapó de la hoja del Namikaze, su hermano sonrió.

-¡arte de sangre, mar de Arbok!-

Al lado de la zona, el agua empezó a resonar furiosa, y de la misma, por los lados salió un Arbok de Agua, el cual con un fuerte rugido hizo acto de presencia, Clemont saltó al lado de Korrina

-¡Arte de aire, Rasen-shuriken!-

Lanzó el ataque a la primera y cortó un poco a la bestia, Korrina corrió a la segunda y con pericia evitó sus fauces para colocarle un kunai con papel explosivo, el cual dañó severamente al objetivo.

-Basta- Clemont formó una espera roja de fuego en su mano- ¡esto lo desarrollamos con Uchiha Ash! ¡Katon Rasengan!-

Las 3 naturalezas de su sangre le permitieron a Clemont y Ash trabajar juntos compartiendo las mismas, con permiso de Brendan, el chidori fue enseñado a Ash, y este ayudó en el desarrollo del Katon Rasengan, por su lado, el huracán místico y el fuego divino pasó a ser un regalo al clan Namikaze.

Con su Hiraishin el rubio apareció detrás de Mizu, Katon atacó intentando detener al Namikaze, el cual; astutamente colocó la punta de su espada hacia atrás, y evitando la puñalada hirió a Kato, mientras que con el Rasengan de fuego impactó a Mizu, Korrina llegó y pasando por encima de Clemont le clavó una patada a Mizu.

Kato y Mizu fueron proyectados hacia la puerta, donde una estela de humo y fuego hizo presencia una figura espectral enorme, de alrededor 3 metros de estatura, su coraza era negra y venía envuelta en fuego, a la par que tenía una nariz pequeña y una luz amarilla destilaba de su mirada.

-Oh no- Manda con notoriedad fingía preocupación- ¡Malditos inútiles! Yo maté a Meyer Namikaze, y estuve cerca de acabar con el rubio, ¿debo hacerlo todo yo mismo?-

La figura espectral aquella no paraba de mirar.

-en fin- prosiguió Manda mirando a sus lastimados hijos- si quieres que algo funcione hazlo tú mismo, o mejor, contrata alguien mejor que tú para hacerlo…-

Con un chasquido aquella figura salió para mirar al chico, el cual, retomó todos los kunai de la zona, aquella figura solo se quedaba allí.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- preguntó Korrina

-esto Patinadora- Manda se ocupó de responder- se conoce como jutsu de resurrección impura mesclada con mi evocación eterna, es decir, este nene esta revivido del profundo infiero acompañado de Chakra ilimitado, este chico es la mezcla del aura de Susanoo con carne mortal y con las habilidades de un edo-tensei –

Clemont instintivamente se puso delante de Korrina

-Súbete al barco- susurró

-¿qué?- ella miró incrédula

-¡hazlo!- ordenó él

-¡¿Por qué?¡-

-¡Porque no quiero perderte¡-

-¡Muy tarde¡- interrumpió Manda- ¡Kato y Mizu, Chitan atacará con ustedes!-

Clemont rápidamente miró a la embarcación, sus soldados preferían mantenerse al filo de la batalla, la mirada del rubio era toda señal que necesitaban para entender que esa guerra, era una batalla familiar, Namikaze Clemont miró a sus oponentes, en una fila ordenada venían en su contra, Korrina se puso a su lado tomando un Kunai de esos que él ocupaba para combatir

-Si muero…- ella dijo- quiero que sea a tu lado…-

Clemont abrió sus ojos, entonces Mizu y Kato empezaron a destellar formando 2 titanes de igual porte que Chitan, Clemont solo cansadamente dejó salir un suspiro, con lo cual acabó sonriendo

-Korrina, gracias….-

La rubia asintió feliz, sin decir nada más, ambos atacaron, aquella figura espectral rápidamente se encontró frente a Clemont, el cual chocó la punta del filo de la katana con el puño del ente espectral, a su lado Mizu salió lanzando varios Kunai, Korrina saltó frente a Mizu y con el kunai del rubio desvió los proyectiles, por el otro lado Kato saltó y el ente espectral hizo medio sello de tigre con su mano libre y a su lado flotaron 3 shuriken negras con forma de óvalo concéntrico, el cual a la par salió disparado contra Korrina y Kato que atacó con una gran bola de fuego en su hocico.

-¿lista Kori?-

-¡ahora!-

-¡Katon rasengan!-

-¡rasen-shuriken!-

Gurkin estaba siendo ayudado por un soldado de la alianza mirando con orgullo al Namikaze.

Desde la muerte de Meyer, Clemont había entrenado fuertemente, Gurkin sabía que era un genio, un prodigio, Ash sería superior en muchas cosas, pero, Clemont había heredado de su antecesor Minato, sabía que en un mano a mano, Clemont aun frente al descendiente de Madara Uchiha y a los ojos aquellos llamados Sharingan encontraría la manera de sacar ventaja y posiblemente para vencerlo.

Su mirada se posó en Korrina, debido a que era un mal genético masculino de los Lee, los varones sólo se especializaban en taijutsu, Korrina nació con redes de aura chakra pequeñas, y Gurkin como no tenía redes sólo pudo enseñarle todo en cuanto a Taijutsu, los secretos familiares de Namikaze Clemont y Lee Korrina eran ahora uno, la única excepción era el chidori, que por respeto a Brendan ya que Kakashi Hatake su ancestro lo creó no lo andaba enseñando por allí, por su parte; el rasengan y las infusiones de Chakra elemental eran importantes.

-"Mírate Namikaze, frente a 3 enemigos, con Korrina, y luchando como si ustedes dos hubiesen nacido para combatir juntos"- pensó Gurkin.

Korrina y Clemont había retrocedido, el rubio no lanzó sus kunais, no podía permitirse que su secreto fuese a parar en media zona de combate y en la confusión pase a manos enemigas. La fórmula ni siquiera estaba escrita, se había quedado en su memoria y la de Bonnie.

-Arte siniestro- con voz fuerte y clara el ente revivido hizo 3 sellos- ¡combinación infernal!-

De la boca salió un disparo de bola negra, Clemont y Korrina se separaron, pero detrás de ellos Mizu y Kato respectivamente aparecieron intentando apuñalarlos, el rubio le lanzó su katana pero Mizu la esquivó, Korrina giró con su pierna en alto en una patada giratoria consiguiendo golpear Kato en el cuello, este se agarró de la pierna de la rubia, e intentó morderla, Clemont entró en combate mano a mano, los golpes del rubio eran certeros pero no fuertes, Mizu por su lado se concentrada en el área abdominal de su oponente, Korrina evitó una mordida a su cuello, pero al saltar a media plataforma.

El rubio por su lado con su puño derecho quiso golpear al enemigo, el cual se agachó golpeando el estómago del rubio, el área ya muy castigada por el combate.

Ambos se tomaron las espaldas, pero sin verlo la resurrección impura apareció cerca de ellos

-¡Tres Arcaine de la creación!-

Con un movimiento de su cuerpo tres espectros de Arcaine salieron contra el par de blondos guerreros; ellos interceptaron uno esperando que sean frenables; el de luz atravesó el kunai de Korrina, e impactó al mismo, Clemont saltó atrapándola en el aire, pero son oportunidad se vio rodeado de los 2 arcaine; el ente espectral y las serpientes.

-¡Muerte conjunta¡-

Clemont tenía su espada lejos, sus kunai no estaban esparcidos; por su frente bajaba una gota de sudor frío, su chakra estaba algo agotado, había combatido por todo Shalour sacando a las personas, tenía a Korrina consigo, y en un acto puramente altruista gritó cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-¡esta vez no me quitarán a quien amo!-

El primer arcaine chocó contra su espalda provocando un destello , el segundo venía contra Korrina, un adolorido Clemont la interceptó con su puño el cual explotó en su mano, generando que la ropa que cubrían esa zona se quemara, la espada del Edo tensei simplemente atravesó su humanidad por la altura del hombro, lo cual hizo sonreír en medio de tanta sangre a Namikaze, pues, con eso consiguió desviar la hoja a centímetros de Korrina la cual miraba atónita la escena, cuando Mizu y Kato salieron de los lados de Clemont impactándolo con una bola de fuego y agua respectivamente, lo cuan mandó al rubio sobre Korrina rompiéndole la espada al edo-tensei.

El rubio sonreía, Korrina no supo que hacer, y cuando el líder cayó, los soldados de la alianza rápidamente saltaron al balcón para poder defender el cuerpo de su líder, Namikaze Clemont solo miraba a Korrina

-es el comienzo del final…- soltó- perdóname, sabes, yo quería tener un niño para llamarlo….Minato, y una niña para llamarle Hinata…-

Korrina se enfureció y empezó a llorar de la misma tristeza.

-¿Por qué te atravesaste?-

El soltó un quejido de dolor

-Porque…- con cuidado su mano fue a la pierna de ella y le quitó un papel- si te movías, Manda hubiese activado este papel bomba matándote…-

-¡Sí!- las serpientes se alzaron victoriosas luchando contra la alianza

Manda solo sonrió, con eso, la única sobreviviente del clan Namikaze era una niña que no sería muy dificil de raptar y robar los secretos.

-No debiste hacerlo…- ella se acostó en su pecho escuchando los tenues latidos-

Él le sonrió

-no dependía de mí, culpa al terco corazón que tengo pues él no entiende…-

Ambos se sonrieron pero una estela de sangre se escapaba de la boca del rubio.

-te esperaré del otro lado…-

Él empezaba a perder el conocimiento, entre los gritos y el chirrido del acero, Korrina gritaba cosas que nadie entendía, el aroma salado de Shalour y las nubes, le dijeron adiós

Pasaron unos momentos, cuando Clemont no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni pesadez, es más, en sus cerrados párpados su sangre chorreante de la herida se vio inexistente, cual si nunca hubiese sido herido, con premura abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse en medio de un campo de flores blancas, sonrió para sus adentros

-"estar muerto es un cliché"- bufó molesto

-¡Mira quien llegó ttebayo!-

-¡Ya lo vi ttebasa!-

-Querido no grites- suplicó una dulce voz femenina

-Aun muerto mamá te manda viejo- soltó con zurrona voz la otra parte

El rubio rápidamente saltó poniéndose en pie, y en pro de defenderse tomó posición

-¡Rasengan!-

-¡Es-espera Dattebayo!-

Clemont cuando abrió sus ojos pudo divisar en la clara luz a un hombre rubio de cabello corto, alto, de su misma estatura, con un traje naranja, las arrugas del tiempo se notaban, a su lado, usando un kimono blanco, una dulce anciana, de ojos aperlados sin pupila sonreía, ese cabello entre azul oscuro y morado muy negro resaltaba, y al final, un hombre igual de rubio con cabello alborotado de capa de viaje negra y un ojo perla miraban sonrientes.

-¡El teme se volverá a morir cuando vea que mi rasengan a sobrevivido el paso del tiempo Dattebayo!-

-¿¡no conoces el chidori Ttebasa!?-

Clemont se extraño por la pregunta; así que detuvo su rasengan, y empezó a destillar el chidori en su mano

-Sarada se va a morir cuando lo vea…- comentó el rubio de dos bigotes

-un segundo- Clemont hizo un sello de Arcaine-¡Kai!-

Nada pasó, la señora mayor empezó a reír

-No puedes romper una ilusión, si esa es la realidad…-

Clemont se detuvo y suspiró.

-Me morí- soltó irónico-

-Posiblemente-

Detrás de él un destello pasó, volviéndose a encontrar con el más parecido de todos, era idéntico a él, solo que él tenía ojos azules muy claros, y este señor los tenía color acero.

-Mírate- sonrió- Kushina tenía razón, sí eres idéntico a mí…-

-Que descortés, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze-

-yo soy Hinata Uzumaki- saludó la señora de ojos aperlados

-¡Me llamo Bolt Uzumaki¡- el de dos bigotes saludó

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage de la hoja-

El rubio asintió, ya no estaba para discutir si le inyectaron un veneno o no, sólo estaba allí para seguir, y morir en caso de no haberlo hecho ya.

-¿cuál es tu nombre Ttebane?-

Resonó otra voz femenina, que vestía con un kimono naranja y cabello tomate

-Que lindo cabello- soltó el rubio mientras una lágrima bajaba su mejilla- se parece tanto al de Korrina…-

Los presentes miraron a Kushina Uzumaki, quien con un abrazó atrajo al rubio

-Te llamas, Clemont Namikaze ¿verdad?- preguntó ella acariciándole el cabello

-Sí- respondió él-

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-19 años- respondió

-una lástima…-

El asintió y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir

-Korrina…- soltó entre sollozos- aún no estoy muerto ni una hora y ya la extraño…-

-¿cómo es ella?- preguntó Kushina

Hinata y los demás se acercaron para mirar al chico.

-Korrina es fuerte, más que yo, una gran entrenadora Pokemon y líder de gimnasio, tiene un cabello rubio descolorido, de niña se burlaban de ella por eso llamándola Lima, como la fruta de pálido amarillo color…-

Kushina sintió algo revolverse al sentir una parte de su pasado revolverse, siendo así, que miró a Minato.

-Somos masoquistas- suspiró el Yondaime-

-Mucho diría yo ttebasa- soltó riendo Bolt al recordar a su esposa

-Hablen por ustedes dattebayo- comentó Naruto mirando a Hinata-

-¿Pokemon?- Minato miró a sus descendientes

-cuando yo fallecí- Naruto empezó- Kurama y los Bijuus se juntaron para unificar sus chakra, todos se unieron, pero no formaron un ente poderoso llamado Arceus, el cual, para liberar poder y no volverse el 10 colas dio origen a varios entes vivos llamados pokemon-

El rubio asintió retirándose de las manos de Kushina

-entonces…- soltó Clemont- ¿A dónde voy ahora?-.

El rubio tomó las correas del chaleco táctico para empezar a zafarlas pero fue detenido.

-Aún no es tu momento- añadió Naruto- sólo estás aquí en una reunión familiar…-

El rubio se extrañó y Hinata se le acercó para mirarlo a los ojos

-tienes la visión en casi 180 grados ¿verdad?-

El rubio asintió

-Nací así-

Hinata activó su byakugan para corroborar

-Clemont- ella le sonrió- en honor al tiempo no te puedo explicar demasiado, pero te tenemos una petición…-

El aludido extrañado miró a la multitud, y allí Bolt se acercó

-Mi esposa Sarada fue extraída del mundo puro por ese desgraciado que comanda a los Chinoike, está en el mundo impuro para ser resucitada y pelear por esos bastardos, ¡Libérala!-

Las lágrimas de aquel hombre de dos bigotes le hicieron asentir al rubio

-pero para eso…- Hinata le entregó una infusión de chakra lo cual provocó un espasmo en el rubio- verás ahora con la luz del tenseigan, los ojos del cielo….-

El dolor empezó a ser muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte, lo cual mandó al rubio al suelo.

-¡Recuerda¡- gritó el Séptimo Hokage-¡No retrocedas a tu palabra!-

El chico asintió, entonces nuevamente la lluvia golpeaba su cuerpo pero se escuchaba el acero y los gritos, entonces un dolor inmenso vino a sus ojos con lo cual al abrirlos sintió tanto poder, que su herida se cicatrizó, Korrina a su lado miró como el rubio se ponía en pie, al abrir sus ojos ese destello eléctrico interno del tenseigan se hizo presente, Clemont le dio un beso a Korrina la cual no salía del furor.

-Aún no me muero…-

Con premura Clemont se puso en pie, la jaqueca era insoportable pero debía aguantarlo, recurrió a una orden

-¡Atrás todos!-

Los soldados en un salto retrocedieron; y en su mano se empezó a formar un descomunal rasengan de fuego.

-¡Katon odama rasengan!-

De su mano se proyectó la descomunal bola de fuego que se llevó por delante a Mizu, Kato; y la resurrección impura además de que fue contra la torre destreza acabándole, en una gran explosión que admiraba a todos, el rubio se volteó y tomó la katana del suelo sonriente pero se dejó caer siendo atrapado por Gurkin.

-Un digno yerno…-

La gente fue evacuada y Clemont atendido, de los escombros salía reptante Manda, el cual miraba el barco alejarse

-debí matarte cuando pude ..-

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-¡Llegamos!-

-¡allí están los Chinoike!-

Clemont alzó su mirada para encontrarse con que frente suyo habían varios barcos enemigos y empezó la batalla de alto Coumarine mientras las embarcaciones se acercaban.

Toda la fuerza del ejército ninja reconocía algo de los líderes que tenían, los maestros inclusive eran especialistas en algo, a pesar de su edad, los altos cargos militares en la alianza eran:

Hatake Brendan, comandante de la división Hooen.

Uchiha Ash, comandante de la división Kanto y Archipiélagos circundantes.

Senju Kalm, comandante de las fuerzas de Unova gracias a sus viajes pokemón.

Senju Serena, comandante de las fuerzas de reserva de todas las regiones, es decir, ella se ocupaba de designar las reservas de cada región.

Hyuga Brock, comandante de las fuerzas de Johto

Namikaze Clemont, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas rebeldes de Kalos, allí mismo también era el estratega general de la Alianza.

Sinooh y sus altos cargos militares eran alternados, era una región sin mucha estabilidad desde la muerte de Terumi Johana.

Alola a pesar de ser circundante de Kanto no se prestó para ser parte de la alianza en un inicio, debido a que los dirigentes del conjunto de islas pensaban que de ser así los Chinoike tomarían venganza contra ellos, y si se unían a la alianza no querían un despliegue masivo de efectivos ninja en su territorio. Si ya de planto era económicamente dificil afrontar a los pobladores por la escases de recursos exteriores y disminución del comercio agravaron la situación, en un intento por atraer turistas la liga Alola se abrió, pero en tiempos de guerra hubo cierta concurrencia, siendo así que esta fue la razón por la cual ahora Samina Otsusuki, principal investigadora y desarrolladora de Aether Paradise se encontraba lidiando a las pocas reservas militares de Alola y hacían frente a una división mayor de barcos en el mar.

 **ISLA MELEMELE, ALOLA.**

-¡Por la derecha!- gritó Chris Akimichi

-¡Enseguida!- respondió una joven peli azul que empezó una serie de posiciones de manos para terminar con una media estrella al unir sus dedos

-¡ahora Popplio!- ordenó ella- ¡Arte de agua, danza de lluvia!-

Lana Mizu y Chris Akimichi tenían 18 años, ambos están en la playa de Mele Mele, mientras que un pequeño grupo de ninjas nacidos en la isla lidiaban con el problema.

-mi turno, Togedemaru ¿lista?- preguntó el de pelo naranja

La pokemon asintió y él empezó una serie de sellos, hasta terminar

-arte rayo, sobrecarga-

De su cuerpo el chakra convertido en electricidad fue conducido a Togedemaru lanzándolo al cielo y empezando una tormenta eléctrica.

En la otra orilla una peliverde con un moreno cabello fuego defienden el puerto.

-¡Mao ahora¡- ordenó Kiwae.

-¡Modo sabio!- la chica de 20 años desarrolló aros concéntricos en sus mejillas y unas grandes ojeras similares a la cola de un Sentrel, el moreno empezó una serie de sellos manuales.

-¡Arte de fuego!- el moreno colocó sus manos en posición de triángulo- gran llamarada mística-

 **Puerto Rebelde Ciudad Shalour, Kalos.**

-¡Chibaku tensei!- Serena atacó.

El fuerte meteorito cayó sobre un barco enemigo mientras los soldados bajo su cargo atacaban las torres defensivas, ella entonces vio como un huracán verde pasaba por su lado impactando a todo enemigo a su paso

-¡Korrina avanza y aseguren la cuidad!-

La antigua consultora civil asintió y avanzo tocándose el vientre

 **Isla Melemele, Alola**

-¿Llegamos tarde?-

Frente a Lillie y Gladio dos figuras aparecieron, siendo Ash y Kalm.

-Un poco- suspiró agotada Lillie

-Ve a por Samina- ordenó Kalm frente a un batallón enemigo- yo me ocupo…-

Ash salió con dirección a la casa donde una gran bola de fuego mandó a volar a Samina y frente a ella, Terumi Johana y Uchiha Aaron miraban bajo las órdenes del edo tensei.

-dame el rinnegan- ordenó Sampei- el jefe lo requiere…-

Frente a ellos, la armadura roja de Ash hizo acto de presencia y salió el Uchiha

-es hora de parar esto…-

Al mirarse, el Uchiha revivido miró al pelinegro

-¿Ash?- preguntó

Ash activó su sharingan

-te liberaré Abuelo…no te preocupes…-

-¿Abuelo?- preguntó Aaron

-Soy Ash Uchiha- sacó su katana- hijo de un padre y una madre muertos, último heredero del sharingan, y además….¡soy descendiente de Madara Uchiha!-

 _ **Continuará**_


	18. XVIII: Asuntos Familiares I

A Sharoark, gracias amigo, no tendré muchos reviews, pero los que tengo son muy buenos n.n

Pokémon y sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE**

 _Capítulo XVIII: Asuntos Familiares I._

 **ISLA MELEMELE, ALOLA.**

Ash examinó su entorno, la residencia de Lillie y su familia ya hacía acabada, ellos habían descendido hacia la entrada principal, donde la limosina que el servidor de Lillie, James ocupaba, lastimosamente el Uchiha no podía encontrar un rastro de aura de aquel anciano, dentro de sí esperaba que estuviese bien.

-¿Uchiha?...- el revivido Aaron miró incrédulo-¿quién es tu padre?-

Ash sonrió y con el MES activado tomó posición de combate

-Mi padre se llamaba en vida, Zenaku Uchiha-

Aaron abrió sus ojos por la magna revelación proveniente, frente a él, inclusive años atrás, pudo encontrarse en el árbol de la vida con el hijo de su hijo, con su nieto sanguíneo.

El azabache menor examinó a sus enemigos, el dirigente de aquella obra teatral llamada invasión era el hombre de cabello castaño, este era un antiguo conocido suyo, pero había usado células de un Senju para poder abrir una herida en la frente donde tenía implantado el tercer ojo.

Sampei Chinoike tenía 3 Dojutsu en su control, el sharingan de su padre, el byakugan de Brown Hyuga el padre de Brock, y un Ketsuryugan propio de su sangre.

Manda No Orochi estaba a su lado, la vieja serpiente que Clemont buscaba estaba allí, muy en el fondo Ash sintió algo de lástima, Clemont estaba en el otro extremo y no podría vengarse.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que dos monigotes blancos con un ketsuryugan, parecidos a una maza andante de cemento blanco sin mezclar.

-¿Ash?- una agotada Samina miraba evitando perder el conocimiento.

-lamento la demora señora Samina- contestó él- pero como Alola no forma parte de la alianza no teníamos un destacamento cerca-

La rubia rio

-Lillie y Gladio te matarán si no salvas Alola- burlonamente ella soltó

-no planeo dejarles esto a esos bastardos- contestó Ash

Aaron no abandonó su estado estupefacto, donde la roja armadura destellante de un color carmesí sangre resplandecía al roce de la luz solar, el sharingan y los detalles faciales de su descendencia hicieron que aún siendo un edo tensei revivido abandonase a Manda.

En un salto estuvo frente a Ash.

-mírate- paternalmente Aaron le acarició el cabello de Ash- Desde aquella vez en Hooen que te conocí sentía un aire familiar en ti, nunca esperé que al final de cuentas tú tenías mi sangre, ¡esto es fantástico!-

Ash era de la estatura de Aaron, lastimosamente el ex guerrero y guardián del aura sacaba unos centímetros de ventaja al comandante del destacamento en Kanto, el azabache sintió como los dedos de Aaron le acariciaban suavemente el cuero cabelludo, sintiéndolo casi como uno de los pocos contactos paternales que había tenido, sin Zenaku y la ausencia del mismo habían resignado al chico a idealizar siquiera este tipo de contacto.

-¡Aaron!- ordenó Manda- ¡Terumi!-

Los Edo-tensei se tornaron rígidos, y volvieron a su posición inicial, siendo que Johana Terumi habló aún siendo retenida bajo la voluntad de Manda.

-¿Co..cómo está Dawn?-

El Uchiha menor suspiró

-Ella le extraña mucho, al final de cuentas, Barry y ella han iniciado una relación estable donde no hay problemas, Dawn es muy fuerte ahora, aunque se han cancelado varios eventos por la guerra ella sigue participando en los de caridad para reunir dinero, el mismo que va destinado a los refugiados de las regiones sometidas al régimen Chinoike-

La Terumi con las facciones del Edo-tensei sonrió, una lágrima negra salió de la coraza donde estaba retenida su alma

-Demasiada cháchara- Sampei alzó su mano y Manda ordenó

-¡Terumi ve a por Gladio y Lillie!- la serpiente esperó – y Aaron…¡Liquida al chico!-

Los no se movieron, Sampei rio y alzó su mano provocando que los cuerpos se lanzaran a la caza, pero entonces un mensajero llegó, Ash saltó hacia atrás mientras Samina se ponía en pie para ir por sus hijos, a la par que Aaron golpeaba el suelo provocando una grieta

-¡señor!- el exasperado mensajero jadeaba- ¡La Armada en Kalos ha sufrido un revés!-

Ash escuchó a la par que tomaba guardia en lo que Aaron se volvía a colocar en pie.

-¿Qué?- Sampei agarró del cuello al soldado -¿¡Cómo!?-

-Es..- el soldado aspiró fuerte- Namikaze…-

Manda agudizó su oído y frunció su seño

-¿El rubio?- inquirió el Chinoike- ¿el mismo que hace inventos y no tiene condición física?-

El soldado asintió y Sampei empezó a reír, siendo así que Manda le colocó la mano en el hombro

-Namikaze Clemont tiene un Dojutsu llamado tenseigan, además que Senju Serena de alguna manera obtuvo un rinnegan, los "niños débiles" son herederos de clanes magníficamente fuertes, deberíamos enviar refuerzos para que se encarguen de ellos…-

Sampei alzó su mano y libre indiciando que espere.

-¿Cómo va la batalla?, detalles…-

Ash por su lado con el sharingan evitó una patada de Aaron, el Uchiha menor pudo comprobar que su antecesor se estaba conteniendo lo más posible a las órdenes de Sampei, en el aire Aaron lanzó varios kunai, con la katana Ash pudo deflactarlos, corrió hacia su oponente y atacó.

El ataque parecía que iba a impactar el pecho de Aaron, este solo sonrió apenado

-lo siento- susurró- ¡Susanoo!-

Los 3 tomoes se transformaron en un círculo concéntrico que Ash reconoció, el MES estaba activo y el chidori impactó fuertemente contra la esquelética caja torácica que había formado Aaron.

-¡Arte de fuego, infierno divino!-

Ash tuvo que reaccionar rápido, el infiero divino salió disparado con mucha fuera y además él estaba muy cerca del objetivo, lo cual, le dejó una alternativa

-Kamui-

El agujero de aire absorbió las llamas, Ash mantenía su ojo derecho abierto, pero entonces vio que el Susanoo de Aaron había desaparecido con su inquilino dentro.

-¡Entonces ahora!- Sampei hizo una seña a las mazas blancas- ¡Empieza Manda!-

La serpiente hizo tres sellos manuales, Ash pudo ver dos, el tercero no ya que del suelo salió Aaron y tuvo que evitarlo.

-¡Arte de rayo!- el revivido empezó- ¡tormento de Zapdos!-

Cuando Ash se quiso acercar cayó preso de una fuerte ráfaga de rayos que le detuvo unos segundos, su cuerpo entero estaba paralizado, era cual si el efecto de una batalla pokémon se viese reflejada.

-¡edo tensei!- Manda colocó su mano en el suelo donde surgió una estela de humo.

-¡no!- Ash pudo mover su rostro -¡Amaterasu!-

Las llamas negras empezaron a surgir pero Sampei sólo abrió el ojo que tenía el sharingan ultrajado de Zenaku

-Susanoo…- susurró el líder Chinoike

Frente a ellos y ante los impresionados ojos de Ash se puso en pie la magna estructura de color Azul cardenillo incandescente, de allí surgió la armadura perfecta de los Uchiha.

Una cólera de diáfana envergadura envolvió al azabache, el ojo de su padre en otro cuerpo encolerizó al chico.

-¡Arte de fuego infernal!- encolerizado gritó Ash - ¡tornado místico de llamas negras!-

El un soplido la fuerte llamarada impactó al Susanoo de Sampei, el cual despejó la fuerte llama, pero Ash no pudo seguir, Aaron clavó un golpe en el estómago a Ash y con su pierna elevó a su oponente clavando un rodillazo en la mandíbula y lo remató con un golpe de palma abierta en la quijada.

Ash en el aire giró.

-¡flechas de fuego!-

Aaron tomó aire y lanzó un ataque de varias flechas que Ash recibió, pero pudo conseguir reaccionar

-¡Kasai no Susanoo Shin!-

En el aire la armadura espectral surgió, siendo que la espada era de llamas negras, Aaron sonrió

-¡eres un gran guerrero Ash!- halagó el revivido -¡Susanoo!-

La armadura espectral de color morado se elevó quedando frente a frente.

-Round 2 abuelo…- dijo Ash

-¡hazme sentir orgulloso Ashton!- comentó el otro Uchiha

En tierra mientras tanto Kalm estaba despachando enemigos fuertemente, a la par que llegó el destello del Susanoo.

-¿Ash?- miró el Senju pero cuando surgió otra armadura espectral se sorprendió mucho- ¿Do…Dos?...- le tomó unos segundo asimilarlo

-¿Qué es eso?- Gladio evitó un corte - ¡Shinra tensei!-

El rubio Otsusuki atrajo al enemigo que quedó atrapado en la mano que le rompió el cuello, Gladio sólo suspiro

-¡Shiron!¡Umbreon!- Lillie llamó- ataquen ala par, ¡Bola sombra!-

La rubia lanzó su ataque siendo seguida por uno de Shiron el Vulpix de Alola y Umbreon.

Lillie y Gladio miraron incrédulos las armaduras espectrales

-¿Qué son…?-

Kalm hizo un jutsu para acabar con los demás oponentes.

-ahora- Senju Kalm con su modo sabio -¡Arte madera, gran nacimiento de árboles del mundo!-

El jutsu insignia de la familia Senju barrió con eficacia a las letales vanguardias Chinoike.

-Susanoo…- dijo al aire el pelinegro de Kalos.

-¿Qué?- los hermanos Otsusuki preguntaron

-una habilidad del sharingan de Ash, el azul cardenillo con la espada en llamas es de Ash, pero no reconozco al otro…-

-¿Qué otros usuarios del sharingan hay?- preguntó Gladio

-ese es el problema- Kalm apretó su puño- ¡Ash es el único sobreviviente con Sharingan!-

Lillie y Gladio entendieron, posiblemente otra rama Uchiha estaba viva, y para empeorar las cosas, estaba aliada con los Chinoike.

-¡Muévanse!- Samina llegó- ¡Lana, Chris, Mao y Kiwae no aguantarán mucho más!-

-¡Iré donde Ash!- Kalm dijo- ¡después de todo mi hermana me matará si mi cuñado muere en combate!-

Sonriente el Senju empezó su camino, aunque siendo sincero con él mismo, no sabía una debilidad del Susanoo, pero también, entendía el problema, sin hablar la expresión de Samina ya no demostraba deseos de defender Alola, más bien, parecía decidida a evacuarla.

-"¡Aguanta hermano"- Kalm apresuró el paso

Manda y Sampei miraban el emergente ataúd.

-¿es nuestra asesina personal?-

Manda asintió y de el ataúd salió una mujer de cabello negro y ojos onix, con una capa blanca que se decoraba en llamas al final, su ropa era roja y vestía con un Kanji para décimo.

-Uchiha Sarada…- Sampei miró a la chica que enfurecida se volteó intentando golpearlos

-¡Susa!- pero fue frenada por el control de Manda.

-Mira Sarada- la serpiente no estaba de ánimo- en el Mar de Kalos nuestra flota está enfrentándose a un niño que juega a ser Dios, elimínalo, no me importa si debes sacarte un ojo para eso, quiero en mis manos el Tenseigan de Clemont..-

La Uchiha no dijo nada, no podía, al final de cuentas su alma era un títere extraído del mundo puro.

-no sé dónde sea mar de Kalos, y aunque lo supiera no llegaría a tiempo…-

Sampei rio y le abofeteo

-reacciona, usa las alas de Susanoo para volar, sigues órdenes, ¿no? Entonces recuerda que tu mente está ligada al conocimiento de Manda, tú llegarás.-

Sarada suspiró e hizo su cometido, Kalm corría luchando contra los atacantes pero cuando vio otro Susanoo y volando se burló.

-Mierda- soltó ya cansado- ¿acaso estaban subastando sharingan en algún sitio?- retóricamente dijo.

Estaba muy cansado como para llamar a Hoopa así que tenía que hacer el viaje a pie mientras Ash y Aaron impactaban a sus Susanoo en una auténtica y déspota muestra de poder, donde chocando sus espadas ninguno cedía un ápice de terreno.

 **CIUDAD SHALOUR, KALOS.**

-¡muévanse por la derecha¡- ordenó Serena- ¡destruyan a los que están en los techos, no dejes que disparen a nuestra infantería! ¡vamos no paren!-

Serena dirigía todo desde el centro donde cuando se acercaron 4 enemigos ella los rebanó fácilmente con su katana, Korrina por su lado estaba despejando los tejados, donde con una mano en alto lanzó un jutsu insignia de la familia de su pareja

-¡Rasen-shuriken!-

La hoja de aire cortó a la mitad a los tiradores, mientras que el grupo de taijutsu saltó con fuerza cubriendo a su líder.

-¿está bien señorita Korrina?- preguntó el joven capitán Black Stone-

-sí- afirmó ella- pero este bebé es un poco inoportuno-

Serena por su lado vio a dos corredores que se acercaban, con fuerza inició una cadena de 3 sellos

-¡Arte de fuego, infierno divino!-

La ferocidad de las llamas disipó a las escuadras que venían, ya en el aire Serena miró una parte de casa, con su mano apuntando allá dijo

-¡Bansho Tenin!-

El techo de la casa vino y Serena lo manipuló para aplastar a otra escuadra.

-¡Flor de loto de Kalos!-

Desde el aire Korrina en un destellar verde golpeó a un grupo de elite que intentaba sorprender a Serena, los enemigos cayeron y los soldados se ocuparon de que hallaran muerte.

-Debes detenerte- Serena sugirió-

-oh vamos- Korrina sonrió- ¡aún puedo patear traseros!-

Serena rio y le dio una palmadita

-No me de ti- rio- pero a Clemont no le gustaría…- se detuvo

Una sombra espectral surcó el cielo de Kalos, Serena con el rinnegan pudo ver la figura femenina dentro.

-Ese no es…¿un Susanoo?- preguntó Korrina

Serena se comunicó con Clemont

-Namikaze- por órdenes militares las formalidades no se usaban en el campo de guerra- un enemigo se dirige a tu posición

 **MAR DE KALOS, CERCA DE CIUDAD COUMARINE**

-¡Fuego!- ordenó Brock y los cañones resonaron.

El barco Chinoike fue emboscado por el de la alianza, estaban a escasos nudos de la ciudad, Clemont y Brock abordaron el enemigo por la fuerza, siendo que Clemont despachó al timonero con su Kunai y Brock aterrizó en medio de un grupo que intentaba atacar el barco de la alianza

-¡Kaiten!- tan pronto como volaron sus enemigos el moreno empezó una serie de golpes directo al corazón del enemigo, eliminándolos.

-¡Aquí líder Amarillo!- se reportó Clemont cuando su kunai y katana tuvieron que frenar un corte que venía hacia él- ¿Qué sucede Senju?-

-enemigo en camino, cambio-

-¿Uno?- El rubio rio- querrás decir un barco ¿no?-

-es… tomó aire- un….-

-¿Un? desarmó a su enemigo y cortó el cuello a la altura de la yugular matándole en el instante.

-no sé qué o quién sea- acabó Serena- pero es fuerte, ten cuidado…-

-anotado- el rubio cortó a un enemigo atravesándole el estómago

Frente a ellos en fracción de segundos aterrizó un ente espectral destruyendo el barco aliado del rubio y compañía, Clemont pocas veces había visto el Susanoo de Ash, pero el color no concordaba, con voz fuerte pero femenina a la vez sonó

-¿¡QUIÉN DE USTEDES ES CLEMONT?!-

El rubio se extrañó, entonces miró que el ente atacó a otro barco cercano y los gritos de sus ocupantes eran dolorosos.

-eres popular- comentó Brock- o nunca nos dijiste que tenías una ex celosa y posesiva, ¿cuál de las dos?-

El rubio rio irónico

-Ninguna- comentó- pero creo que están tan desesperados que contratan mercenarios-

-eso o ella no es un mercenario- dijo Brock- acaba de barrer dos barcos nuestros ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Sigan avanzando- respondió el rubio- tengo lo perfecto para hacerle frente…-

-¿¡No te refieres a usar el…?!-

-Bueno…- suspiró Clemont- es casi igual de fuerte que el Susanoo de Ash y se puso al tú por tú con él mismo, dudo que no funcione ahora…-

-también te mandó una jaqueca peor que la de beber sake-

-Lo lamento- rio el rubio- estás a cargo Brock-

El moreno sólo asintió

-¡tú!- gritó fuertemente Clemont atrajo la atención del ente espectral- ¡Yo soy quién tú buscas!, pero…¡no caeré sin pelear! ¡ Ten'noyoroi!-

Rápidamente los azules ojos del rubio se transformaron en el resplandeciente tenseigan, y a su alrededor se formó un ente espectral de color blanco con detalles amarillos, este parecía una armadura de combate samurái, en la cual , dentro de la frente estaba su usuario, Clemont.

-¿¡Quién eres tú?!- preguntó él

-Yo soy Uchiha Sarada, décima Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja-

Clemont se frenó

-¿U..Uchiha…?-

Ella notó el nerviosismo

-¿Qué sucede?¿No decías que planeabas detenerme?-

El silencio reinó, hasta que el rubio salió de la armadura aterrizando en el mástil de una embarcación hundiéndose.

-Bisabuela…- soltó él

La Uchiha se quedó detenida y salió del Susanoo

-¿Qué?- ella miró detenidamente

El rubio era en pocas palabras Minato Namikaze con lentes y cabello trueno.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó temerosa

-Yo soy…- él sonrió- Clemont Namikaze, hijo de Meyer Namikaze, nieto de Meier Namikaze, y descendiente de Bolt Uzumaki y….y de la décima Hokage de la hoja…Uchiha Sarada…-

La pelo ónix se quedó perpleja, frente a ella, estaba su ralea, su propia descendencia.

-No- ella se sintió morir nuevamente- ¡No!-

-¡Sí!- dijo Clemont feliz y saltó por los restos de la embarcación acortando la distancia con Sarada.

-¡Detente!-ella sacó un kunai y lo lanzó contra el barco.

Este tenía un papel bomba, el cual explotó deteniendo al rubio

-¡me revivió el Edo tensei!- dijo ella- me ordenaron matarte…-

Él se asustó y cerró su puño

-¿Manda?-

-Manda….- soltó ella y tomó posición

El rubio sintió hervir su sangre pero entonces con voz tierna ella le llamó

-Mí suspiró-. Bolt estaría orgulloso, un nieto así, nunca pude disfrutar mucho de los míos, siempre trabajaba, siempre me iba, sólo pude entrenar a Daisuke, mi hijo con el sharingan, Bolt se ocupó de Neji, nuestro hijo con Byakugan, pero descuidamos a Meier, él sólo aprendió el chidori, rasengan, hiraishin, mi padre Sasuke y mi suegro Naruto se ocuparon de él, y al final, se fue…-

Las lágrimas inundaron el sharingan y la exhokage sintió un destelló y una mano estuvo su cuello , en un fraternal abrazo.

-Mi abuelo Meier me contaba historias increíbles de ti y de Bolt, él no los odiaba, los amaba, hasta el último día de su vida…-

Sarada correspondió el abrazo y luego se separó, tomó distancia, ella en un mástil y Clemont en otro.

-Perdóname si te llamo hijo- ella rio – me recuerdas a mi hijo, Meier-

El rubio asintió

-Sarada oba-chan – rio él-

-¡Dame un gran combate hijo!- ella se lanzó y ambos corrieron por el agua chocando, él con sus ojos azules se encontró con el sharingan

 _ **Continuará**_


	19. XIX: Asuntos Familiares II

A **Sharoark:** el fin del Personaje Manda no estaba planeado, :v surgió como una idea de algo que te estorba y ya XD, gracias por esperar amigo.

Pokémon y sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 **HEREDEROS DE SANGRE**

 _Capítulo XIX: Asuntos Familiares II_

 **MAR DE KALOS, CERCA DE CIUDAD COUMARINE**

-¡Chidori!- iniciaron ambos la contienda.

La ex Hokage y el líder del ejército de la Alianza se encontraron en el aire, Sarada intentó reprimirse pero el edo tensei mandaba sobre su alma, Clemont por su lado estaba extasiado, la sensación de luchar contra una Hokage se sentía una prueba máxima, entonces sus ojos azules se encontraron con el sharingan de Sarada, siendo sincero y muy en el fondo él se planteó en más de una vez, ¿Qué fuese de él si hubiese nacido con un sharingan?. En momentos así no quería descubrirlo y volcó toda su atención en el combate.

Sarada usó su chidori con dirección al pecho de Clemont, queriendo dar muerte, pero dentro de sí, a toda costa estaba evitando ser ella quien de muerte a su único descendiente.

Rápidamente el rubio lanzó su kunai, Sarada con el sharingan notó que no iba en su dirección, entonces no era menester evitarlo.

Ella cuando la distancia fue lo suficientemente acordada intentó una puñada en el pecho, siendo así que él sonrió y en un destello amarillo desapareció, la Uchiha se quedó impávida al movimiento, viéndose asombrada.

Por la espalda ella pudo predecir el movimiento y se volteó impactado de lleno chico, pero él desapareció en una estela de humo

-"¿Clon de sombra?"- para sus adentros ella rio al remembrar la figura de su esposo Bolt Uzumaki

-gran bola de fuego – atacó Clemont

Sarada pudo aventajarse de sus ojos para evitar la bola de fuego, y caminando sobre el agua el rubio se encontraba dando una demostración de auténtico control de chakra.

La Uchiha hizo gala de ser una gran lanzadora de Kunais, con lo cual quiso atacar al rubio que saltó para evitarlos, una vez en el aire Clemont y Sarada se encontraron, el rubio evitó el contacto directo a la vista, y soltó su cuerpo para que sus golpes sean menos predecibles, Sarada lastimosamente no fue Hokage en vano, así que el taijutsu se vio inclinado hacia su favor no sólo por mera suerte.

 **ISLA MELEMELE, ALOLA**

-¡Amaterasu!- Gritó Aaron

Ash se vio envuelto en un tornado de fuego negro, donde las mismas llamas se apegaban a su cuerpo provocando que la armadura fuese el último método defensivo contra el amaterasu, pero siendo el azabache comandante de Kanto no iba a dejarse vencer fácilmente, no había opciones viables.

-¡Arte de rayo!- Ash salto lo más alto que pudo mientras unas cuantas llamas del amaterasu se quedaron en su armadura provocando un calor fragante.- ¡Tsukoyomi De Zapdos!-

Aaron se vio en el contacto directo contra los ojos de Ash, este a su vez terminó dentro del tsukoyomi pero este se veía modificado, allí varios rayos caían golpeando su cuerpo, Aaron escapaba lo más que podía, entonces Ash se materializó en su frente.

-¡Espera Aaron!- Ash provocó un espasmo en el cuerpo del Guardián del Aura- ¡Detén la faena!¡aquí eres libre del control del Edo tensei!-

Aaron se detuvo y notó que a pesar que su cuerpo era aún marcas del edo tensei, su mente figuraba libre de la orden de matar al Uchiha.

-¿¡Qué?¡- el Uchiha revivido no lo creía- ¿Cómo…?

-Aquí YO- Ash zurrón como él solo dijo- Soy Kami, aquí es mi mundo, la ilusión inclusive tiene un segundo nivel espectral pues está bañado con elemento rayo, aquí…-

-Sí, sí- rio el nativo de Hooen- aquí 3 días son 3 segundos allá afuera, yo también manejo el Tsukoyomi-

-Bueno- Ash suspiró- aquí son 5 días, y cuesta una cantidad enorme de aura chakra, pero al menos podremos pensar en algo…-

El mayor rio y tomó posición en el suelo esperando una respuesta.

-ilumíname- soltó él

-Haré un pacto con el Shinigami, que libere tu alma y yo le daré algo a cambio…-

Aaron abrió sus ojos expectante

-¿Qué sería eso?-

Ash con cuidado de su armadura sacó una bolsita negra, de la cual extrajo algo que cerró en su mano celosamente.

-el alma de Sampei Chinoike- con cuidado Ash le enseñó una piedra preciosa de color morado destellante la cual Aaron miró con celebración utópica

-Pero ¿Cómo le extraerás su alma?-

Ash dio una risa

-Sampei tiene 3 Dojutsu, el sharingan de papá, el Byakugan de Brown Hyuga, y el ketsuryugan propio, todos son partes implicadas en mi plan, el Byakugan le da vista de 360 grados, lo cual lo hace candidato para caer en un genjutsu, pero el Sharingan y el Mangekyou eternal pueden sacarlo de allí, y por si fuera poco mezclando el byakugan y los puntos de chakra más el Ketsuryugan y la habilidad de manejar la sangre tienes al artífice sin puntos ciegos, pero, si consigo cegar el sharingan acompañado del rinnegan de Serena y el Tenseigan de Clemont podré frenarlo…-

Aaron asintió, oficialmente el niño despistado que comentaba su fiel Lucario ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, pueda que no tuviese ojos de un Dios, pero tenía la fuerza de voluntad consigo, no había forma que Ash fuese un guerrero imperfecto, siendo que, muy orgulloso Aaron concluyó.

-Uchiha Ash…- él se puso de rodillas y colocó sus manos en la nuca- elimíname, prometo que Sampei no tiene muchas muestras de sangre mías, pero aún no pactes nada con el Shinigami, espera un poco, y también…¿tienes novia?-

Ash cambió su expresión dura que semejaba a su antecesor Madara por una muy roja, estaba avergonzado

-Yo…- pasó saliva- esto…sí-

-Una petición…- Aaron sonrió- ten muchos hijos Ash, con Zenaku y yo muertos quiero que hayan muchos Uchiha valeroso que lleven el estandarte de Madara Uchiha por donde quiera que vayan, como aquel viento que lleva las canciones a donde los oídos permiten, ¡larga vida a nuestro clan¡-

Ash asintió y con su espada atravesó el pecho de Aaron que se desmaterializó como miles de papeles.

Afuera en menos de un segundo Aaron Uchiha desapareció dejando miles de destellos de hojas, su alma aún no era libre, pero Ash no tenía tiempo para pensarlo.

A su lado Kalm llegó muy a prisa, pero una figura femenina se les cruzó, no había rastros de Sampei o de Manda.

-Ash…- Kalm llamó- me debes de explicar desde cuándo puedes hacer dos Susanoos, pero no ahora, primero hay que despachar a otro edo tensei-

-¿Kalm?- llamó la figura femenina

Johana Terumi estaba allí, frente a ellos, Ash jadeó un poco pero Kalm colocó su brazo en alto

-yo me ocupo, corre donde Samina, pueda que ella, Lillie y Gladio estén con Mao, Chris, Kiwae y Lana, la playa está casi controlada, Serena informó que la flota de Clemont arribó a Coumarine iniciando el ataque, de la academia están saliendo Miette, Shauna y varios escuadrones Gennin para apoyar a Shalour y Coumarine, según entendí, Brendan y May están en Hooen, ambos preparan la salida de otro equipo con los equipos del 1 al 12, tendremos que hacerles de niñeras cuando acabe la misión…-

-¿Niñeras?- preguntó Ash

-sí- contestó Kalm- se nos dará un grupo de 3 niños entre 12-14 años para que aprendan de nosotros, es algo como una escuadra pero con niños.-

-Nunca dije- Ash soltó molesto – que debían haber niños en ésta asunto-

-La guerra ha cambiado Ash- comentó Kalm- los viejos, los jóvenes, los niños, y los débiles se vieron inmiscuidos.-

-rayos…- soltó Ash- ¿dónde están esas épocas de buscar pokémon, participar en ligar, ir de viaje a Regiones,?-

-Probablemente sepultadas con mi padre; el tuyo, el de Brock, el de Clemont, los de Miette; el clan Fuma de Shauna, los tiempos difíciles, como estos crean hombres fuertes; o sea nosotros; y los hombres fuertes creamos tiempos de paz, los que a su vez; dan lugar a hombres débiles, que por su debilidad vuelven a crear tiempos difíciles-

Ash asintió y procedió a retirarse.

-Kalm Senju- La Terumi sonrió- arte de lava, disparo ígneo-

Kalm simplemente hizo un sello

-Chorro de agua-

El golpe del agua y la lava provocaron la solidificación de esta última, debocando en que se crease una estela sólida entre ambos

Ash rápidamente corría por Alola viendo como los pobladores valerosos le hacían frente liderados por pocos ninja que estaban allí, ni siquiera su escolta personal aparecía, siendo que él les ordenó luchar allí, pero, no importaba mucho, con eso, Alola preferiría unirse a la Alianza antes que sufrir una tragedia así nuevamente.

 **MAR DE KALOS, CERCA DE CIUDAD COUMARINE.**

-¡Amaterasu!-

De las manos de Sarada varios kunai llenos del fuego del amaterasu, el rubio se veía en una encrucijada, siendo que sus kunai no estaban en ningún sitio para transportarse, el único sitio donde ellos se desplazaban era la superficie marina y eso consumía chakra a montones, por eso intercalaba entre los restos de embarcaciones, era un poco duro, pero esta batalla era algo familiar.

-¡Es hora¡- Clemont se detuvo en un mástil- ¡tenseigan!-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Sarada impávida miró.

El tenseigan hizo acto de presencia, siendo que el MES de Sarada detectaba el afable poder concentrado en sus ojos.

-No lo creo…- ella sonrió- ¡Susanoo!-

La armadura espectral lila apareció en el mar, siendo que el rubio replicó diciendo

-¡tenoyoroi!-

Dos titanes se miraban en el mar, esperando el primer movimiento, siendo así que Sarada atacó con un corte que fue frenado por la katana espectral de Clemont proveniente del Tenoyoroi que al encontrarte provocó una onda expansiva fiera que movió el mar y mandó a volar una de las embarcaciones que estaban hundiéndose en el mar.

En las costas los pokémon y sobrevivientes fueron recibidos por un contingente amargo de soldados Chinoike, Brock había hecho una brecha en las murallas defensivas que era donde el grueso de ambas fuerzas se encontraban intentando los defensores mantener afuera y la alianza intentando entrar, Brock mandó una orden increíble

-¡coloquen papeles bomba por las murallas!-

Atónitos, la elite del ataque junto a Brock iniciaron el ataque moviéndose tan rápido evitando kunais y shuriken, la gente se movía y varios pokémon huían lejos de la zona, la playa se veía vuelta y hubo explosiones sucesivas, las muertes en ambos lados se contaban duramente, Brock pensaba en retirarse hasta que uno de sus soldados luego de otra pasada de las shuriken y kunais en las improvisadas trincheras se puso en pie.

-¡prefiero morir en estas costas que ahora son libres que en una región sometida-

-¡por Kalos!-

-¡hurra!-

Rápidamente todos volvieron a la carga, las murallas temblaban ante el trote atroz de los soldados de la libertad, mientras que los defensores estaban dispuestos a sacrificar todo cuando fuese necesario para acabar a los invasores.

 **CIUDAD SHALOUR, KALOS.**

-arte de fuego- Serena estaba al frente de un edificado centro de operaciones Chinoike en la ciudad- ¡infierno divino!-

-Arte de aire- Korrina a su lado acabó su serie de sellos- gran ráfaga-

Las llamas ordenadas salientes de la boca de la pelimiel al entrar en contacto con las que salían del jutsu de la rubia ojos de jade provocó que las llamas aumentaran su diámetro y envolvieran el edificio llenando de gritos la zona desértica de personas ajenas al arte militar.

Cuando las llamas acabaron de envolver el edificio y los gritos lastimeros cesaron debido a que las llamas eliminaron a sus ocupantes, Serena se dejó caer de rodillas llevando sus palmas a sobar un poco sus párpados, Korrina se le acercó colocándole la palma en el hombro

-¿todo en orden comandante?-

Serena rio mientras el Rinnegan volvía a desaparecer.

-No hay tiempo para eso…-

Detrás de ella 3 miembros de su grupo aparecieron

-¡Señorita Serena!, ¡ataque desde el norte! Vienen usando Ponyta y nuestra infantería no puede con tanto Charizard y Venasaur en el este, ¿Qué hacemos?-

Serena se puso en pie mientras acomodaba el chaleco negro que le señalaba como la responsable del ataque comandado en ese sitio.

-Llamen a las reservas que están en el puerto principal, Korrina toma la torre destreza…o lo que quedó de ella, y allí atrinchérense, creen huecos en la tierra de ser necesario para evitar que alguien llegue, si conseguimos que la isla donde estaba el gimnasio del señor Gurkin se aleje para la noche lucharemos en la playa, quiero un perímetro desde el mirador, si Clemont falla nos veremos en un saco donde podrían llegar embarcaciones por mar, reitero, a todo aquel que cuestione el por qué recuérdale que, nuestras órdenes no son someter Shalour, sino ocupar lo suficiente al grueso del ejercito enemigo aquí, mientras Clemont rompe la muralla defensiva de la Playa Normandía en Ciudad Coumarine…-

-¿y si conseguimos que se rindan?- inquirió el esperanzado en evitar que corra sangre

Serena rio y avanzó un poco dándole la espalda a sus compañeros para voltear con el rinnegan activo

-No quiero prisioneros…-

Como una orden, toda la escuadra se disolvió volviendo a su ataque.

 **MAR DE KALOS, CERCA DE CIUDAD COUMARINE**

El Susanoo de Sarada y el Tenoyoroi de Clemont se dieron un corte certero, siendo que ambos entes espectrales cayeron al mar, donde al tocar el suelo ambas partes se lanzaron contra la otra.

Clemont chocó su katana contra el kunai de Sarada provocando que las chispas saltasen por el impacto, la exhokage usó su mano libre para atacar

-Chidori sebon-

En un ágil movimiento de manos los destellos de las espinas azules eléctricas del sebon se incrustaron en el pecho del rubio que por puro instinto pudo evitar un daño mortal haciendo uso del hiraishin, Sarada quiso rematarlo, pero él aún adolorido pudo detener el kunai usando su antebrazo, el mismo que chocó contra la muñeca de Sarada evitando que el kunai de la primera lo liquide, el rubio se barrió pero el sharingan nuevamente fue detonante a que Sarada pueda evitarlo, en un movimiento rápido él se lanzó a atacar, los golpes aunque rápidos eran desviados por la chica, que intentaba disipar, aunque algo nuevo pasó, en un golpe el rubio pudo alejar a su enemiga, usando esos segundos su mano formó una espiral.

-Katon odama rasengan-

Frente a Sarada en cuestión de un parpadeo se había formado una gran bola de fuego que fue lanzada contra ella, que con el Susanoo pudo recibir el golpe.

Cuando humo pasó, las costillas espectrales de Susanoo se habían fisurado, Sarada intentó localizar pero en un destello frente a ella venía un espiral amarillo

-¡Choque meteórico!-

Antes de algo, las costillas de Susanoo recibieron el impacto directo, haciendo que el ente y las olas retrocedieran, hasta el mar era testigo, Sarada nuevamente era presa de la incertidumbre, pues, no entendía el plan.

-¡chidori/rasengan!-

Nuevamente, y ahora él y un clon de sombra impactaron el Susanoo que estalle en miles de piezas; la cámara lenta parecía real, así que mientras caía al mar, un kunai pasó delante suyo, y en un destello el rubio salió.

-¡Gracias Abuelita!- sonrió con una lágrima el rubio- ¡Futon rasen-shuriken!-

El edo tensei fue cortado y Sarada sonrió, cuando por fin vio muerte contra un digno descendiente. El rubio por su lado, agotado saltó hacia un trozo de madera que iba paulatinamente a la Playa Normandía, en Coumarine, donde gritos, fuego, y sonidos de choces de metal atraían sus ganas de luchar.

 **ISLA MELEMELE, ALOLA**

-¡Ganamos!-

Fue el grito unísono de las fuerzas que habían sometido los ataques Chinoike, siendo así que Ash, cansado se dejó caer en la arena mirando al cielo, Kalm había podido barrer con Johana, y se encontraba allí, tirado en la playa, tomando aire a bocanadas; Samina, Gladio y Lillie llegaron igual de cansados.

-creo…- sonrió Samina- que ahora, tengo que llamarte comandante…-

Ash sonrió

-Me basta con Ash Uchiha-

 **KANTO, ACADEMIA NINJA, CIUDAD CELESTE**

-Bien…- Brendan miraba a varios niños allí presentes- todos ustedes se graduaron como Chunin, es decir, son casi ninjas, pero, necesitan orientación, y en tiempos de guerra; esa sólo puede proveerse por un adulto ya vetusto en ese ámbito, los equipos serán de 3 niños y un adulto, May tiene los equipos-

-Bien niños- sonrió la castaña ayudada por Blaiziken- Sus tutores serán, Namikaze Clemont, Hyuga Brock, Uchiha Ash, Senju Serena, Senju Kalm, Balance May, Fuma Shauna, Terumi Dawn, Nara Miette; y Sarutobi Cilan-

Los chicos se asombraron felices y expectantes.

-A ver….- empezó ella- Serían, con Namikaze Clemont, Yvonne, Ethan y Max-

-Con Uchiha Ash- Brendan leyó- Red; Yellow y Silver..-

-Con Senju Serena son Sawyer, Bonnie y Alvio-

Sustantivamente cuando acabó la repartición de equipos, se dio un aviso

-en 4 semanas volverán a Kanto, allí se encontrarán con ellos.-

 **CIUDAD SHALOUR**

 _VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS_

-Allí llegan-

El pueblo recibió con orgullo a la división "Black Ops" que orgullosamente dirigía el rubio, el cual, había conseguido con Brock romper las murallas, abrirse paso hasta Shalour y reencontrarse con el otro equipo, consiguiendo mantener libres estos sectores, la resistencia local, al escuchar esta proeza digna de epopeya heroica empezó a escapar de las ciudades ocupadas para encontrarse con el ejército libertador, el cual cuando se encontró con la división Shalour se estrecharon las manos el comandante Namikaze y la Senju, dando por entendido la amistad que tienen, ambos sonrieron y Korrina le regaló un beso a su pareja

 **KANTO, CIUDAD CELESTE**

Ash estaba con sus amigos Shauna, Miette, Cilan y Lillie, todos ellos y un grupo de Unova vestían de negro mientras se enterraba un gran féretro

-Adiós Iris…- soltó Cilan depositando la banda que le reconocía como Shinobi en la caja- Adiós Amiga mía….-

Ash sentía culpa, no había notado que con los refugiados de Unova que partieron a Kalos con Clemont estaba la morena, se había unido a los cuerpos de exploración para estas cosas, y como consecuencia, una vida cercana a sí mismo, había partido ya.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


End file.
